Once upon a time in Hoehn
by tiggerkiddo
Summary: It's an all out gang war in Hoehn! Team Aqua who wants to flood the world, Team Magma who wants to get rid of all water and Team Rocket who...just what is Team Rocket up to? And will it survive it's three remaining members finding themselves on opposing sides? Direct Sequel to Sex, Drugs and Team Rocket?
1. Exiled in Paradise?

"All right all you stupid goobers! Do you know what f****** time it is? I said do you know what f****** time it is?!"

The crowd roared in approval and she pulled back the mike. "All right, all right, that's what I want to hear. Now, I bring to you the best Unova has to offer, the greatest, the sexiest, the hardest of the hardcore and the queen of all rock and roll…"

Ethan smiled a bit but noticed it had gotten a bit warmer all of a sudden. He opened his eyes and found Roxie lying on top of him with a smile on her face. "Hi sleepyhead!"

Before he could respond, he realized she was lying atop him, with just a towel on. He suddenly shoved her off, waking Pitch and Wiggler while he was at it. He turned away as his heart began to calm down. "Oh…."

"Hey, what was the f*** was that for?! For the love of hell!"

He let out a giant sigh of relief. "Man, don't do that to me. You know how it makes me feel. I get all flustered and I feel so weird—"

Homika got up off the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed. "F*** that's perfectly normal. You're supposed to feel like that. You should be used to this by now, f***! It's not like you haven't seen more of me. Do you need a f****** reminder?"

He turned his head away as she dropped the towel. "N-n-no, I think I can remember all the same."

Homika grumbled. "You're hopeless. Why did you have that stupid smile on your face anyways?"

He shook his head. "I was just having a nice dream. Where I was at one of your concerts and I wasn't hiding away but out in the open. Like old times."

"F***, you don't have to remind me. I still haven't gotten used to having to live like this."

"I-I don't think any of us have," Jasmine said. They turned to see her walk in and she smiled. "I didn't think it'd be so hard. I'm still afraid to see what they're saying about me in the papers."

"Everyone hates you…still."

She sighed as she walked over and sat down next to him. "Great…"

"I don't know why you're whining. Everyone still thinks Ethan is the greatest evil since…f***! You two captured Giovanni and his friends, right?"

"Yea but he isn't obligated to reveal the truth. He can just keep dragging my name through the muck for however long he likes," he said. He laughed. "Eventually the truth will come out. I was just afraid that I would have to live in hiding by myself, with just my team. I mean I love them all but—"

Jasmine giggled. "Well I didn't have a choice silly. Especially after I killed you."

He looked over at Homika, who hadn't bothered to pull up her towel, causing him to look away. "Stop that! F***! Well…I still don't regret my decision. I knew it was gonna be tough, really tough. Everyone is at a total loss as to what happened to me, though a lot of people think I've become suicidal since you died. What was my alternative? I've worked too hard at this to just give you up that easily!"

He sighed and reached his arms over and pulled the two of them in. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Homika blushed. "F***, why can't you be bolder than that?"

"No thanks!"

Jasmine laughed. "So are we the only ones who know you're alive and well?"

He looked over at Wiggler and laughed. "Actually…no. I've already clued in several others like my mom, my grandparents, Crystal, Lyra, Skyla and Iris—"

"Why Lyra, of all f****** people?"

"Well she is Crystal's cousin so she just happened to be around when I told her. She swore she would kill Jasmine."

"Ahh…" Jasmine said. He got to his feet and looked out across the sea.

"So that aside…now what? I'm sick of just doing nothing. I can only go out and fish for water Pokemon so long. Didn't realize there were so many in Hoehn either."

"Hoehn is basically water. You should have known that."

"I know, I know," he said as he looked down at his hand, which still wore the Team Rocket ring. Part of him wondered while he still kept it, perhaps because it was really a great looking ring. And maybe because it also reminded him of all the mistakes he had made and not to repeat them. "You know…"

"You still have that f****** ring? I would have smashed it to bits!"

"Yea, I still have it, serves as a nice reminder of all the mistakes I made."

"Sounds depressing to me," Homika said. "You should get rid of it."

He smiled. "You know…you guys know how Giovanni continues to be bitter and drag my name through the mud? I think it's time for Team Rocket to make a comeback."

"What," Homika and Jasmine said in unison. Wiggler and Pitch could only share the same sentiment. He turned around and looked at them.

"Not Giovanni's Team Rocket but mine. Instead of being a force for evil, how about rubbing it in his face and using them for a force of good instead?"

"Ahhh…that's gonna take some work. Team Rocket is regarded as evil incarnate to everyone."

Homika pulled up her towel, finally. "You've…we've got out work out for us…"

"As opposed to how long it might take for our names to be cleared? Might as well do anything we can, right?"

Jasmine and Homika looked at each other. "W-w-well…if that's what you want to do, I'll do everything I can to help!"

"F*** that's my line. I think it's impossible but ahhh…f*** it, this looks like it could be fun," Homika said. "But where do we start?"

He leaned against the windowsill. "Hoehn seems to have a few pirates around. Perhaps we could start there."

A large boat pulled up to a rich looking yacht and several burly and muscular men in striped shirts jumped on board. A fiery orange haired young woman stood on the deck of the larger ship and laughed. "All right boys, it looks like we got a juicy prize here! Let's strip it and take all its plunder!" She yelled. Ethan knelt down close to the water as Juan swam up behind the larger boat. He got close to it and climbed aboard. He looked down at Juan and winked at him, causing the platypus to duck into the water. "Man, this is almost too easy? How f****** dumb can you be?"

An orange haired pirate. He had heard about her. She was a bit small time but her ego made her out to be a scourge on the sea, a terror so great that ships fled when her name was mentioned. From what he heard, she wasn't as great as she said. The only thing she seemed good at was escaping but he knew a thing or two about that. He had faked death even! He crept around the boat and saw her still standing on the edge, arms folded across her chest. Thanks to Chase, if he felt inclined, he could walk right up next to her and she wouldn't be the wiser. She wore a light blue bikini with a rainbow colored towel around her waist and floating in the water nearby he could see a large Starmie. "Man what's taking you guys so long? It's just a puny little yacht?"

He snapped his fingers, giving Chase the cue to make him reappear. "If it isn't the infamous princess of the seven seas."

She looked over at him. "Huh, Team Rocket? I thought you guys were done!"

"Team Rocket never dies."

"How f****** cute. You must be one of those grunts who just can't let go of the past. Team Rocket is dead, deader than a f****** dead guy rotting away in the ground. Deader than a Shidinja—"

"Are you done Kasumi? I don't got all night here."

She laughed. "You really do think you're hot stuff, don't you? Well I got something for your little candle. Starmie use Water Gun!"

Bolt suddenly crawled into view and fired off a Thunderbolt attack before her Pokemon could act. She jumped in surprise and he held up his hand with the ring. "I'm not exactly small fry."

She put a hand on her hip. "Well I guess I could get your name before I thrash you—"

"I'm not really sure how you'd thrash me with your Starmie of all things. Bolt here is part bug and part electric. I think he can handle anything you send my way. Oh and the name is Hibiki."

"Hibiki? Whatever. And Starmie isn't the only water Pokemon I have you know!"

He heard a loud roar and saw a red Gyrados poke its head out of the water. He nodded. "So that's what happened to that red Gyrados."

"Haha…wait, what? How do you know about the red Gyrados?"

"I caught him, duh! And then I released him so he could live a normal life."

Kasumi frowned. "I really don't know who you are Hibiki but—"

She was interrupted by the sounds of sirens and large lights. He turned to see a police ship coming in and she laughed. "Ahh the police. I was wondering when they would show up."

"Gyrados, use Ice Beam!"

"H-huh?" He said as he dove out of the way as her water dragon unleashed a large beam of ice in his direction. He tripped and fell into the water as the beam flew over his head. He spat out some water and heard something dive into the water. He hauled himself back onto the ship with Juan's help and saw she had disappeared. "Drat, don't tell me she got away!"

He walked around the boat but she didn't appear to be around. "Ethan!" Jasmine yelled. He turned to see her poke her head up from below deck. "We've got the pirates! Where's Kasumi?"

He grumbled. "She got away. I thought I had her and then she had her Pokemon attack me so I had to get to safety. When I got back—"

"This is the police! You are under arrest!"

They exchanged looks. "Ummm…now what? If the police see us, they're gonna want to capture us too!"

"Not with Chase around."

The police boat soon appeared next to the two boats and he could only laugh at how bewildered the police looked seeing a member of Team Rocket with a bunch of tied up pirates. He tapped one of the pirates on the head. "T-T-Team Rocket? What's going on here?"

"Neo Team Rocket more like it."

The police officer with the bullhorn still looked as confused as ever. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry but we weren't able to nab Kasumi for you. She got away before I could capture her."

"K-Kasumi? This is her crew?"

"Yes, by the looks of it. Or at least the ones she had with her. Maybe she has more crewmembers around but I can't say for sure. We just captured the ones that took the ship. So are you going to try and arrest me as well or can I be on my way?"

Homika yawned as she flung the paper in his chest. "Augh, f*** it. I hope we don't have to keep doing these late night raids. I'm not a night person."

"I don't know about you two but that was…kind of easy, if you ask me."

"It was easy but she's not a big name. She's only big because of her mouth," Ethan said. He shrugged. "It's a start."

"How do you get the police to let us go? We are Team Rocket—"

"Yea but as far as everyone is concerned, Team Rocket is dead. All the major leaders were captured and two of the other leaders are either dead or vanished. It's not like Team Rocket has been up to no good here."

Jasmine sighed. "Yea but…oh I'm just being a worrywart."

"Yea but the paper isn't exactly singing our praises. They're still trashing us, saying Team Rocket is probably up to some other scheme, that we're up to no good and all that. F***, they're acting like we eat baby Spheals and laugh while we're doing it."

"Like I figured, it wouldn't be easy so I expected it," he said. "I'm just annoyed she got away. I had her and then…she slips from my fingers!"

"Isn't that what she's known for? Well other than being a loud mouth?"

He chuckled. "I think she could learn a thing or two from me when it comes to making escapes."

"You know, you two never told me just how did you do that," Homika said. He laughed.

"That's a secret."

"What…f***! You could at least give me a hint! You really convinced everyone you had bit the dust. Don't you know Jasmine?"

"I'm sorry but he didn't clue me in either. Maybe it isn't the real Ethan?"

He winced as Homika poked him in the side. "I don't know. I'm gonna have to go in deeper to see—"

"You mean like this?" Jasmine said as she jumped to her feet and planted a kiss on him.

"That was supposed to be me."

"Oh, sorry—"

"You aren't sorry so stop lying," Homika said.

"Look, we had kind of a long night so why don't we take it easy? I'm gonna go out and…"

"Fish?"

Wiggler let out an annoyed squeak but Pitch didn't seem to mind. "Yea well there aren't a lot of things to do here. Maybe we could have taken refuge in a town closer to the mainland…"

"What's done is done. Besides, it's low key and doesn't attract much attention. The problem is with Hoehn, there is too much f****** water!"

He really wasn't a fan of fishing but having to live as an exile; he had resigned himself to his fate. Thanks to Juan, he found a large rock in the middle of the sea where he could sit with his line and enjoy the view. The view of nothing but water. Maybe an island or two in the horizon or even a boat or swimmer passing by but not much else. He turned around and could see the Sky Pillar off in the distance. He had heard that a legendary dragon lived at the top of it but he had never bothered to climb it to get a look. Perhaps he'd have to give it a shot one of these days. "You know Juan, I have Chase with me. I bet I could check out the mainland more often. Maybe if I adopt a dis…"

He trailed off as he noticed something shiny in the distance. He leaned forward and strained his eyes to get a better look but it was still too far to get a good look. "Hey Juan, do you mind taking me over there real quick? I wonder what it is."

Juan quacked and he crawled onto his head while he swam over. It always amazed him at how strong Juan was. He didn't expect someone like him could carry him around but he did his job with ease. Perhaps it was all that training he had been through. They neared closer to the rock where the shiny object lay and he saw it looked to be a rock lying atop with what looked like a ruby in it. Or at least it looked like it. He leaned over and frowned. "Wow but why would someone just leave it out like this? Or…wait—" He said before he felt a wet hand cover his mouth and drag him into the water.

Whoever nabbed him, dragged him to a small unassuming island and dumped him onto the beach. He lay flat on the sand, the hot sand eating at his bare back as he gasped for air. He heard someone emerge from the water and soon found Kasumi standing over him. "Ah…of course…a trap."

"Ha, I thought you were smarter than that!"

"I haven't had much excitement in my life…I thought I should check it out."

She folded her arms. "What a doofus. Well—"

"So what do you want? Are you bitter I got your gang tossed in jail?"

"Well…nah. I'm always bailing them out of jail anyways, they're used to it by now."

He sat up and shook the sand out of his hair. "What, you break them out all the time? What are they doing?" He asked before he remembered what he had heard about her. How careless she was and that she often got caught in her attempts to steal and while she always escaped, her crew wasn't so lucky. "You really do suck at this pirate business."

"You just fell for a completely obvious trap. I don't think you're in the position to be talking, smarta**!"

He shrugged. "You're getting quite the rap sheet. You really want to add kidnapping to that?"

"I bet I can add murder to it as well," she said with a grin. She really didn't seem like the type.

"Doubt it."

"You motherf*****. Oh well, I didn't come here to exchange barbs with you—"

"Then what did you bring me out here for?"

She shrugged. "Actually, while you did catch me trying to plunder a ship, me and my crew were actually on our way to raid something much more advantageous, one of the headquarters of Team Aqua!"

"Who is Team Aqua?"

"They're a bunch of pirates, just like me. Except while I like to rob from the rich, they rob everyone!"

"You're all pirates, what's the difference?"

"Yea but that isn't all they're up to though!"

"Well I have heard that the police consider them pretty dangerous but—"

"Their leader is a total fanatic! He's an eco terrorist if you ask me."

"You're gonna have to explain yourself."

"The leader of Team Aqua is a guy by the name of Archie. He used to be a former crewmember of mine until he betrayed me and almost got me killed! Anyways, he leads this band of pirates but he uses the funds from their plunder to fund his real goal, to flood the world."

"Flood the world?"

She shrugged. "Well he's a lover of aquatic Pokemon but he thinks humans are trying to destroy their seas so they can use them for recreation or what not. Archie doesn't care much for that so he does everything he can to help. So he'll attack other ships, seaports and the likes in the name of saving water Pokemon. I mean I love them as much as the next person but—"

"And I'm supposed to believe that from someone with a personal vendetta against him, really?"

She stomped her foot. "Hey, it's the truth!"

He chuckled. "I took you to be smarter than this."

She reached down and pulled him up by the arm. She poked her finger into his chest. "I'm telling you, it's the truth. And besides…I could just turn you over to the police. Last I checked, Team Rocket is wanted—"

"Wanted for what? Team Rocket is done. Giovanni and his bosses were captured and are sitting in jail—"

"Yes and the actual leader of Team Rocket is dead but still I see you have the ring that every leader of Team Rocket wore, which up to this point was Giovanni. So what are you doing with it since the last guy who wore it, is pushing up the daisies?"

He chuckled. "Well…the truth is…I'm the guy who is supposed to be dead and in the ground."

"How the f*** did you do that?"

"That's my little secret."

She smirked. "Well if you are that guy, then last I checked, your reputation is in shreds. Don't you think you should jump at this chance to help gain some respectability?"

"I don't think teaming up with a pirate to raid other pirates will help it. Even if one group of pirates may be up to no good."

"I wasn't giving you a chance."

He rolled his eyes. "Yea, where have I heard that one before? What are you going to do to me?"

He heard a loud roar and saw her red Gyrados towering behind them. He felt like yelling at himself, how did he keep getting into these situations? She held out her hand. "So do we have a deal? Either you get blasted or you can come along with me and we raid Team Aqua's place."

"Yea, whatever—"

"Shake on it!"

He reached out and shook her hand as she grinned. "Yea, you win for now."

"Don't worry. I think we're gonna like teaming up with one another."

According to Kasumi, Team Aqua had several hideouts in and around Hoehn but they were gonna take a ride to one of their more obscure ones, on a small island to the south of Sootopolis City, the small city that lay within a large volcanic crater. "Weren't you a gym leader?"

"In Kanto? Yea but I got bored of being a gym leader. I mean you sit around in a f****** building all day and wait for a bunch of dopes to show up, beat your team so you can give them a freaking badge! Isn't that like the most pessimistic attitude to have? My job is to lose and give out a shiny object. So you know what I said to that?"

"I can imagine."

"Like hell you can!"

"Kasumi, I'm friends with plenty of gym leaders. I'm in exile with two former gym leaders as well, I think I would know a thing or two."

She laughed. "Yea…about that…are you really rooming with those two girls?"

He looked at her with an amused look. "What do you think?"

"That's not an answer d***it!"

He folded his arms. "Well…sure I'm rooming with them. We're in exile together so—"

"Slut."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not a—"

"Hell you are! Unless you're telling me it's a totally innocent situation. Nothing happens between you and the two girls—"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just asking!"

He folded his arms. "Well…things happen…but I'm not saying anything else," he said as he glanced away.

"Slut."

They neared the supposed island and he folded his arms. "So where is this hideout? Underwater?"

"Yep but…hmmm…now what?"

"Don't tell me you came here without a plan!"

"Well I did come here with a plan! It's just…I'm not sure it's gonna work now. Shut up and let me think!"

He sighed. "So…is that the only way in? Or is there a way in from the ground?"

"I think so. I'm just not sure where it could be."

"Then let's go onshore and take a look around then. I'm sure we can find something."

"How are we gonna find a secret entrance on an island when we don't even know what to look for?"

He laughed. "It'll be obvious. Not super obvious but obvious enough so where if they forget it…hey, wait a minute."

She looked over at him and frowned. "What, what is it?"

He looked out at the island and noticed that the plants seem to be arranged in a strange symbol, a while circle with two legs that resembled bones and a pointy top. If you had been standing on the island, you might not be able to make it out but from afar, it was loud and clear. "I think…if we check out those plants on the island, we might find something. I'll check it out."

"Hey, we're working together! If you do it by yourself, you'll just run off!"

They landed ashore and he scurried up the slope. He stopped himself as he got too close and then stepped back as she looked at him with a puzzled look. "What?"

"What if there are cameras?"

"Ahhh yea…"

He took out the Pokeball and summoned Chase. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close as the candle caused them to turn invisible. "Wow, really? You can do this?"

"Yes, thanks to him. He's got me out of a bunch of scrapes—"

She grabbed him by the arm. "Don't even think about running off now. I know you were thinking about it!"

"Fine, whatever," he said. He was hoping to get away but so much for that idea, she had a grip like a clamp too. He crawled up the slope and began to examine some of the plants. "Now there was some strange logo made up of plants on this island, I bet if we checked them, we might find something."

"Why waste your time and just check the middle?"

"Huh? Ahh well I guess it's worth it," he said. He moved toward the middle and began checking the grass. For a while, he felt nothing but moist dirt or rocks but suddenly his hand came across something metal. He dug his hand in a big more and pressed it, causing a large door to slide open, causing the two of them to fall in. They rolled down a small flight of stairs and came to a stop just next to a door. He got to his feet and sighed before noticing through all that, Kasumi still had a grip on his arm. He snapped his fingers, allowing Chase to allow them to become visible again. "Okay, let go."

"Fine but I did it for good reason."

He rubbed his arm. "Yea, whatever."

"Well, we're in. Time to take a look around!" She said as she opened the door. He poked his head out and saw it led into a huge storage room, filled with crates, boxes and what not. She pushed him aside as she walked into the room and put her hands on her hips. "We've already hit the jackpot!"

"Keep it down! What if there are cameras?"

"No need, this is one of their smaller hideouts. They don't bother with them here—"

"What about guards?"

They heard another door open from the other side of the room and he grabbed her arm and yanked her back into the first room. They heard a gruff voice from inside the storage room speak up. "I swore I heard some voices in here."

"Yea…check around. Maybe we can find them hiding in here."

Just to be safe, he motioned to Chase to hide them again. Just as he did, one of the guys pushed the door open and looked around the room, even staring right where Kasumi and he sat. He wore a blue cap with the same symbol he had seen on the island, along with a white and black striped shirt and baggy blue pants. He growled and shut the door as he let out a sigh of relief "Well, they aren't in that room. Let's check around here."

"Did you hear about what happened last night?"

"What?"

"The papers are saying Team Rocket is poking their noses around here."

"Team Rocket? I thought that group is dead! Giovanni and his executives were captured and the actual leader is dead!"

"I know, exactly! And yet apparently, a trio of three Team Rocket members, a guy and two girls ended up catching Kasumi and her crew."

"Hah, where have I heard that before? Kasumi getting caught."

"Yea but I think the bigger thing is that Team Rocket is around. Even if it is just three so far, we should be on the lookout."

"I bet Archie knows what to do, I wouldn't be too worried."

"Yea but you wonder…I heard that late leader of Team Rocket, he was the master of close escapes…"

"Well I don't see anything here. You think he escaped death?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying there's a lot of rumors floating around that guy."

The two continued chatting as he heard the door close and he snapped his fingers for Chase to uncloak them again. Kasumi looked at him with a mischievous look. "Boy, you sound like you've got quite the rap sheet yourself."

"Well…it's a bit weird to have people whisper about you like that, I have to admit."

She got to her feet. "Well let's go check it out!"

"We aren't here to plunder. Well I'm not—"

"I am and you don't really have a choice, like it or not!" She said as she grabbed for his arm but this time he slipped away. He got to his feet but she swung her leg forward and tripped him. Before he could move, she was sitting atop him with a grin on her face. "Not so fast!"

"Fine, fine."

"Now, we plunder—"

"Did you ever consider how you'll take all this treasure with you?"

She winked at him. "I don't need to take everything strapped down. I'll just take the most valuable stuff and call it a day!"

She reached into her bikini and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and to his surprise, slapped them on both of their wrists. "Hey, is this even necessary?"

"Yes because I know any chance you'll get, you're leaving."

He sighed as she got up, pulling him with her. "I hope you have the key to that."

She patted the bottom part of her bikini. "Oh yea but until our deal is over, the cuffs stay on."

"You came prepared, didn't you?"

She didn't answer him as they stepped back into the room. They searched through most of the crates, Kasumi hunting for anything of value, while he just tried to keep from getting bored. To her annoyance, the room didn't produce any real fruits. She dragged him off to a corner and sat down.

"This bites. I swore I heard they had some real treasure around here but—"

"Perhaps it was a lie to get the gullible to come here and get caught."

"Shut—"

He covered her mouth and shook her head. She frowned as he pulled his hand away. "So can we go?"

"Don't you want to see what I'm talking about?"

"About their supposed goals? Not really."

"Too bad, you're coming to see anyway. Now let's get going."

She dragged him into the next hallway, which was more like a waterway. They stood on a railing on the side of a large pipe, which had water down the middle, deep enough where boats could pass through with ease. He snapped his fingers, causing Chase to cloak them again, since Kasumi didn't care much for stealth. No wonder she had a knack for getting caught. She dragged him along the cold railing and they walked by a pair of Team Aqua grunts, who didn't even notice them. "Wow, I could get used to this."

"Don't. Once this is over, our little partnership is over."

"Awww don't be like that."

"You're gonna get me in deep trouble with—"

"Hey, look over there. I think that door leads to one of the offices," she said, pointing to a large wooden door a few doors down. She hurried over, dragging him along. He really wished she would lose the handcuffs, so he could escape of course. She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Huh, no one's inside. Let's go."

She pulled him inside the large office room, though it looked more like a museum, with a bunch of large glass cases filed with various marine related things. She undid the handcuffs but for now, he wasn't interested in running away. He walked over to one of the large cases and noticed it wasn't a case but something resembling a newsstand, with several brochures and booklets. He picked up one and scanned the title. "The Coming Aquatic Age, how to prepare for the new world order of water Pokemon. That's cute."

It almost seemed to crazy to be real. He put it down and grabbed a small booklet instead. This one was titled Introduction to Aquatic Pokemon, a bit less inflammatory than the first one. He really didn't need an introduction to even more water Pokemon, especially in Hoehn so he opted to put it back. He looked over the other booklets; trying to pick one he should read when suddenly he heard an alarm go off. He looked up to see Kasumi slip a precious stone into her bikini and giggled. "Oppsie!"

"Hey, what's the big idea? I thought we were here to discover Team Aqua's true goals, not for you to get a pair of sticky fingers!"

"It was soooo tempting. What can I say, gems are a girl's best friend."

"Somehow, that makes me glad the girls I know don't think that. Well our little parternership is over—"

Before he could get away, she quickly snapped the handcuffs back on him. "I'll decide when it's over. Now, let's get out of here!"

She dragged him out of the office and he again signaled for Chase to turn them invisible, and it was a good thing too because the doors opened and several Team Aqua grunts appeared out of several doors and moved toward the office. Kasumi grabbed him and pressed them against the wall to avoid getting bowled over by the oncoming wave of grunts. She giggled a bit. "This is too easy."

As soon as the last grunt hurried by, she dragged him back up the catwalk toward the entrance of the hideout. "It looks like there was an entrance above short, it was just disguised."

"Yep, they're pretty good about that kind of thing."

"Yea but thanks to a certain someone, they might close up the entrance to prevent the intruders from escaping."

She stopped running as they went past a bent and pushed him against the wall, causing the two of them to appear visible again though he figured that was by accident on a part of Chase. She smiled at him. "About that…"

"H-huh—" He said before she suddenly pressed herself against him and kissed him on the lips. He immediately tried to push her off but she pinned their handcuffed wrists against the wall and pinned his other wrist against her waist. Why did he keep getting involved with girls who were stronger than him, he was really gonna have to bulk up or something. Try as he could, she pressed and even rubbed herself on him and his heart began to jump out of his chest. Ugh, how was he even gonna explain this one. She finally pulled away and he suddenly realized his wrist was now handcuffed to a wall mounted alarm. She giggled. He tried to free himself. "Hey, what was that for? Did you just do that to distract me?"

She covered her mouth with her fingers. "Well you said it yourself, they might close up the entrance to prevent the intruders from escaping."

"Yea but—" He said before she reached over and punched the alarm. He stared at it in horror before he felt her caress his cheek.

"You really are a great kisser. We have to do this more often. Oh and take care of the boys in blue for me, okay love?" She said before blowing him a kiss and diving into the water. He looked over at Chase.

"Hey, could you do something about this?"

"Hey, who's that? Looks like our intruder to me!"

He turned to see several Team Aqua grunts walking up the catwalk toward him, just as he suddenly felt out as if he had floated out of his own body, like he suddenly couldn't feel anything from the cool air of the hideout, to the hard rock and to even the cold catwalk but the feeling passed as he fell forward, his wrist free. He rubbed it for a bit before taking out a Pokeball, summoning Bolt. The grunts stopped dead in their tracks as the spider appeared on the side of the wall.

"I hope you guys brought something other than water Pokemon to this fight," he said. Bolt unleashed several thunderbolt attacks, causing the grunts to either jump back or fall into the water for safety. Chase floated over to the other catwalk as several more Team Aqua grunts approached and began to cast fire on the metal, eventually causing part of it to melt away and fall into the water. Bolt fired off another string of electric attacks before he motioned them that was enough and summoned them back and made his escape.

By the time he made it back to Pacifidilog City, it was late night, perhaps even past midnight. He let out a sigh as he saw the lights to the house darkened and Juan let out a quack. "Yea, yea, I know I'm in trouble. Perhaps I should just find somewhere outside to sleep…wait no, that would make it worse."

He got close the boardwalk and hauled himself on before summoning him back to his Pokeball. He let out another sigh and noticed he smelled like some kind of perfume. "Ack, even worse. I better wash this off…no that would wake them up."

He sighed again and unlocked the door before slipping in quickly. He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, just as the light to the living room turned on. His heart sank as he gathered himself. "I'm gonna love to hear you explain this one."


	2. Trouble a' Brewin'

"So on a scale of one to ten, how much trouble am I in?"

Homika and Jasmine exchanged a look and Homika grumbled. "That depends on what happened."

He looked over at Chase. "Well he was there so he can backup anything I say."

"So what happened?"

He sighed. "Well I guess you could say I got strong armed into raiding Team Aqua's hideout with Kasumi. I suppose it was her way of getting back because we almost caught her. Anyways we raided it but she stole something and then left me to deal with Team Aqua."

Homika stomped her foot. "I feel like there are details I'm missing!"

Jasmine nodded. "Y-yea like why do you smell like perfume all over?"

"Well…she was kinda all over me. See…I never wanted to team up with her and kept trying to escape but she got tired of that and handcuffed us together."

Homika blushed. "You know…there are a lot of things that come to mind when you say—"

"Roxie get your mind out of the gutter," Jasmine said.

"He put it there! All right, whatever. So she handcuffed you two together. That still doesn't explain why you've got perfume all over you!"

"I already said she was all over me! She's like that. I tried to get her off me but she wouldn't have it. And then to make sure she got away, she pinned me against the wall and…made out with me."

"So she kissed you?"

"Jasmine, I think there was more than kissing…bodies pressed against each other, tongues halfway down—"

"This was all on her part, right Chase?"

Chase confirmed what he said and Jasmine sighed. "Ethan, how do you keep getting yourself into these situations?"

"He's shy, innocent and…well that attracts the aggressive girls like Sharpedo to blood."

"Well I suppose that explains why you were attracted to him."

"You aren't exactly shy and docile yourself," Homika pointed out. Jasmine blushed as she realized she couldn't counter that one. He and Chase looked at each other and he sighed.

"So are we done?"

"Well other than Kasumi and you exploring each other in very intimate ways, what else did you find out?"

"Well she mentioned something about Team Aqua having ulterior goals or something to that effect and I thought I was in the process of learning something but she got a pair of sticky fingers and set off an alarm while stealing something so in the end, I didn't get to learn a thing!"

Well except he hadn't been kissed that hard since Jasmine had done it to him. That and he really needed something to cool himself off, like a really cold shower. "Ethan, you're blushing."

"Let's ignore that. I think I may have come across something at the hideout but I couldn't be sure."

"Well…I know Team Aqua consists of a bunch of pirates but that's about it. I mean if we're trying to get back in the good graces of everyone, we're gonna have to tangle soon. Maybe we should look into it," Jasmine said.

He chuckled. "I think we should. That was my plan at least…but I think we're gonna need a boat for that. Or a water Pokemon big enough to ride on…"

"You mean like a Wailord?"

"Jasmine, how the f*** do you expect us to sneak around with a Wailord?" Homika asked. "We might as well wear a bright neon sign—"

"There are other water Pokemon. Sharpedo are pretty fast in the water. You already own an Empoleon Jasmine. I like to use Juan but I have to admit, he isn't the fastest in the water."

"Sooo we need to find some water Pokemon to get around and then we can start investigating Team Aqua?"

"W-well…Empoleon is pretty strong…perhaps we should go check out that hideout you were just at? You already said you were on the verge of finding something, right?"

"Jasmine, why would we go back out there? Wouldn't they be on edge after being invaded once?"

"Of course. They would never expect anyone to come back while they're on alert, which is why it's the perfect time to show!"

"Well…it's not exactly sound but I can see where you're coming from!"

Homika cleared her throat. "I hate to toss water on this Ethan and Jasmine love fest but—"

"Though the thing is, the hideout isn't all that big. I don't think all three of us need to go—"

"The hell?"

"I'm being honest."

Jasmine and Homika exchanged a look. "So, it's obvious Ethan has to go but how do we choose who gets to tag along?"

"Coin flips of course!" Homika said. She took out a coin and Jasmine sighed.

"A coin flip? But every time we do that, most of the time you end up winning."

Homika glared at her. "Are you saying I'm rigging this or something?"

"W-w-well not exactly. It just seems that—"

"Maybe you're just unlucky. There is nothing wrong with this coin."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this matter?" Ethan asked.

"No," the two of them said together and he figured that was the end of that. Homika held it out to Jasmine.

"Fine, you call it—"

"Tails."

"Fine by me," she said. She flipped into the air and slapped it down on her hand. She laughed. "Well heads it is!—"

"Give me that!" Jasmine said as she snatched the coin from Homika. She looked it over with a saddened look on her face. "I…don't get it."

Homika snatched it away. "Like I said, you have bad luck. Maybe next time."

Juan let out an annoyed quack as they neared the island where the hideout was. To his surprise, there weren't any Team Aqua grunts about on patrol. He kind of expected after they were invaded just yesterday but it looked as if it was business as usual. That or maybe they had abandoned it?

"Didn't you say you two were here yesterday?"

"Yep."

"So then why does it look like this? You think would be on guard after getting invaded the day before."

He sighed. "That's what I was wondering. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

They landed ashore as poor Juan let out an exhausted quack. He pat him on the head. "Go relax. We shouldn't be long."

He swam off and Homika folded her arms. "You need to get a better f****** Pokemon if you're gonna use it to get around in the water. A Ludicolo is not what I call—"

"He does his job just fine. He just isn't used to hauling two people around—"

"Are you calling me a fat f***?!"

"I didn't say that."

She put a hand on her hip. "I swear you were thinking it."

"I didn't think rock stars really cared about how they looked anyway. As long as they could produce a song, it was all good."

"Do you see any fat girl rockers?"

He rubbed his chin. "Well now that you think about it—"

"No. No one wants to see a fat f****** singer. Guys can get away with it just fine but if I start to put on any weight, my popularity is shot. Well it's shot already but still!"

"You aren't fat so stop talking like that."

He crawled up the hill and began searching the same spot he had hit earlier when he found the switch. It didn't take him long to find it, causing the door to slide open. This time he crawled inside and heard Homika giggle. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking how much I want to see you're a** in a Speedo."

He didn't even answer for a few minutes as he walked down to the door. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"You're embarrassed your girlfriend wants to see more of you?"

"I'm sure you've seen quite enough of me."

"F*** no. There's always time for more."

He took out the Pokeball holding Chase and summoned him. "Jasmine is right, you really do need to get your mind out of the gutter."

"It never left. And I like how you keep portraying Jasmine as some innocent minded girl."

He opened the door and slipped into the storage room. To his surprise, or perhaps not, a lot of the crates and boxes had been emptied. He walked over to one of the crates and found a lone Pokeball inside. He picked it up as Homika entered. "Wow, maybe they did abandon the place."

"Well…we still don't know for sure," he said. He glanced at the Pokeball and remembered the design. He knew it was a ball that Team Rocket had been working on. Giovanni had even given him some to use, Pokeballs that allowed the person to steal a Pokemon that was already under the care of someone and mold their will to theirs instead. Just the thought of it made him a bit sick. "Well…just the kind of tools I'd expect pirates to have."

"Huh?"

He got to his feet. "Nothing."

"What's that you have? I've never seen that Pokeball before."

He tossed it aside. "I think it's better that way—"

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean? Hey wait up!"

He walked down to the other door but heard voices on the other side. He looked over to Chase and snapped his fingers, causing the two of them to turn invisible. He inched closer to the door to get a better angle. "So were you able to learn the identity of our two troublemakers?"

"I'm sorry Archie. We know one of them was Kasumi, I'd recognize that bright orange hair anywhere but the guy…"

Archie, didn't Kasumi say he was the leader of Team Aqua? What was he doing here?

"Yes?"

"Well…he resembled a guy who was recently killed, the last known leader of Team Rocket."

"Really? Hmm, might be a coincidence. Still, Kasumi is a pest to be sure. We'll have to deal with her so she won't cause more trouble."

"Do we really need to? She's nothing more than a gem thief. What would she care about our goals? She's a pest sure but a pest that can be ignored mostly."

"Hmmm—"

"I understand how you may feel about her Archie but she hasn't shown any interest in exposing our goals. She's a petty little pirate girl who's only interested in stealing everything not nailed down. And then some."

Archie chuckled. His voice was pretty deep and strong, the kind of voice you would expect from a pirate. "Perhaps you're right Matt. Kasumi aside, there is the matter of this other fellow."

"Yea, he appears to have a Pokemon that allows him to sneak around undetected, a Pokemon native to Unova. He also had another Unova Pokemon with him. So far, we've identified him with a Ludicolo, a Litwick and a Galvantula."

"Interesting."

"His resemblance to the late Team Rocket leader is almost too close—"

"You're saying you think the man has come from the dead?"

"Team Rocket has suddenly appeared in Hoehn and the supposed leader is carrying Pokemon that he was known to use. Unless there is some sort of imposter running around…"

Archie laughed. "Sounds like we have a real mystery on our hands. To be honest, while I haven't heard much yet out of Team Rocket, the fact that they're around means we might want to play it cautious. Allow them to show their hand."

"Caution usually isn't a word I hear from a pirate."

"Haha you're right! Maybe I am going a bit soft! Well…you know, maybe I should arrange a meeting with this leader of Team Rocket and see what he's up to."

"It can't hurt I suppose. Maybe after our little presentation at Slateport. You think we'll be able to increase our numbers there?"

"I'm sure. All of our presentations so far have done very well. At first our numbers increased a little but the number has grown with each presentation. In fact, I think I better get over there."

"And I will get over to our new hideout near Dewford."

Once the two of them left, Chase turned them visible again and he looked at Homika. "Interesting."

"I guess I'm glad Jasmine said we should check out the hideout again. Congratulations, you're infamous now."

"Thanks. I guess my appearance would really shake things up. I'm not sure how they would handle that! But…"

"So these f****** have a legitimate arm? Where they try to recruit others into their little gang, then they indoctrinate them?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Won't know until we check it out for ourselves…"

"But what about this new hideout?"

He folded his arms. "Hmm, that's a good question. I think we're gonna have to split up again. I will go check out the hideout while you and Jasmine can go visit the presentation."

Homika frowned. "Wait, why can't the two of us go to the presentation while Jasmine—"

"If there's anyone who's good at sneaking around hideouts, it would be me. I've been at this quite a while, remember?"

"Y-yea but…f***."

"Between me, Chase, Bolt and the others, I think I can handle myself just fine. I doubt many of the Team Aqua grunts are familiar with Unova Pokemon so I've got that going for me."

"F***. Yea yea, I know it makes perfect sense…that's why I don't like it."

"There will be plenty of other opportunities for us to work together. Well as long as you keep winning that coin flip."

If there were one thing he knew about criminals, it was that they usually loved to operate at night. Well actually Team Rocket didn't seem to have an issue with running around and openly committing their crimes in the day but they were perhaps the most brazen. And from what he had read, many of the pirates here often worked most at night so he figured if he laid in wait around Dewford, something would happen. He sat on a makeshift raft, staring up at the starry skies while Juan swam around, quacking happily as he went. Too much water aside; he forgot the last time he could sit around, staring up at the night sky with not a care in the world. Probably before he kept getting dragged into stuff like this. "Man Juan, I think I really should consider something more peaceful."

He let out a curious quack and Ethan chuckled. "Well something with less danger. Maybe I should try taking my grandparents up on their offer and take over the Day Care Center for them."

Juan let out another curious quack and he laughed. "Well what would I do? That's easy, take care of Pokemon. Maybe I could also use it as a sort of home for abused or abandoned Pokemon that could eventually get a new home. What, you don't think I could do it? Watch, I bet I'll be just fine at it."

Juan let out a long quack and he felt like shooting him a look. "What? If I'm so sick of getting dragged into stuff like this, why did I? I needed something to do! I can't just sit around and fish all day. I guess I could have tackled the gyms but that just attracts too much attention. Yes I know tackling pirates isn't much different but at least here, I'm only attracting the attention of pirates or criminals. It's quite another to be attracting the attention of the general public."

He sighed and again Juan had another response. "Yea, I'm not sure Homika would care much if I decided to take over the Day Care Center. I think she would be too interested in her comeback. That doesn't mean it'd be over, I think there is still plenty of time for us to spend together. Jasmine would be just a few towns over so that takes care of that issue."

He folded his arms. "I wonder…will I ever be able to go back to living a normal life? How long might it take to clear my name? I mean I've heard in some cases, it could take years or even an entire lifetime before someone's name is clear. That would suck, having to live my life in exile for so long. Worse is that I've condemned Jasmine to it as well. At least Homika has an out if need be…though I really doubt she'll use it until my name is clear. I wonder if she's happy about her decision?"

Juan let out a quack and he sat up. He saw a large boat sail past them and he could hear voices singing in unison. Sounded like a bunch of guys and he noticed the Team Aqua logo printed on a blue flag hanging from the side. He hopped onto Juan and they began to follow, summoning Chase again to cloak him from view. Man, he couldn't be more thankful Chase had joined; he had been more useful than he ever imagined.

The boat sailed around the large island where Dewford lay and eventually arrived at a large island west of it. As he got closer, he saw it approach a cave within the cove and pass through what appeared to be a wall. "I see…that way no one is the wiser. Again, I bet you money there is an entrance onshore—"

Juan cut him short with a suggestion. "Ahh…yea, they might be expecting that. We did come in that way the first time and if they're smart, they'll be watching. Well then…the entrance it is!"

They slipped in through the entrance and he entered a docking area, where several boats and jet skis were parked. As he climbed onto the catwalk, he saw several Team Aqua grunts unloading the boat he had seen come in, each one carrying off a large box or crate. He rubbed his chin and nodded. He would bet money that stuff came from the first hideout. A door opened and another grunt, this time a blond haired woman walked out. "Hey you two hurry it up! The meeting is supposed to start in a few minutes!"

"All right, all right! There was just so much stuff we had to load up—"

"Well we've got plenty of time to unload it. Matt wants everyone around so he can discuss what's coming up next," she said. Boy, this looked like it'd be quite the productive outing. He walked over to the main part of the room and winced as he walked along the rough ground, wishing he had brought some sandals or something. "I wonder if they have any spare uniforms…nah, all the grunts look pretty buff, I'd stick out like a sore thumb."

The woman went back inside the room she had come from and he followed her inside. Inside this large room sat a large amount of male and female Team Aqua grunts. So many in fact that there weren't enough chairs for all of them and quite a few had to stand around in back or along the walls. He looked around for a place to sit and decided to go with the bold approach and sit right up in front, down in front of the stage. He saw the door open and the last two grunts enter. Matt was stocky man with a barrel for a chest, choosing to show it to everyone, wearing only a light blue vest with the Team Aqua logo on the side. He wore the same style pants as the rest of the grunts though, along with the cap, which concealed some of his dark red hair. He rubbed his chin and laughed. "So, this is everyone? Good, gather around boys and girls because we have a lot to cover! First, if some of you don't know, our other hideout was invaded. By Kasumi and some other character we don't know much about. He might be connected to the same guy who declared himself apart of Team Rocket."

That earned some hushes from the crowd. "Yes yes I know, Team Rocket is supposed to be dead. They said that twice already so it's apparent that we need to be on the lookout for them. Don't concern yourselves as much about Kasumi, she's nothing but a petty thief but if you can learn anything about this Team Rocket or its individuals, let me know at once."

He smiled. "Second, thanks to some informants, we have learned the location of the Meteorite, which lies deep inside Meteor Falls. A team will go there to get it and bring it to Mount Chimney for the next step in our plans. We will use the meteorite to silence the volcano, allowing the once fiery crater to fill with rainwater. This will also prevent the volcano's lava flows from enlarging the continent further…there is already too much land as is in Hoehn."

Was that a joke? He had to be kidding, right? Hoehn had nothing but water! It was more like a giant island than a continent. "Another group will also head to the volcano to back up the first group and make sure no one interrupts us. It is very important that we get this off without a hitch and any interlopers must be dealt with swiftly."

Honestly between him with Bolt and Juan and Jasmine with Rai, they would make mincemeat of Team Aqua. And then you add in Roxie backing them up with a wave of Toxic attacks and it'd be overkill. It would depend on how many they sent there too. He heard something bump into the wooden stand behind him and felt some water fall on his head. He looked around and suddenly heard a bunch of gasps in the room and every eye fall on him. Well, splashing water on Chase was one way to get around his invisibility act. "Well well well, look who we have here, an uninvited guest," Matt said.

Ethan turned and kicked the wooden stand behind him, knocking it into Matt and sending him to the ground. As he got to his feet, he felt two pairs of strong arms grab him from behind and force him to the ground. Matt got to his feet and walked over. "Well…I think we've found our mystery man."

"How about you let me go?"

"Nah. Hey, nice ring you got there. So did you rob it off the dead body of the last leader of Team Rocket?"

"Something like that—"

"Great, we got ourselves an amateur here!" Matt said as everyone laughed. He knelt next to him and rubbed his chin. "You've got a lot of guts coming here again. You think you're real smart, don't you?"

"It worked the first time. And it worked the second time, until you got clumsy that is."

"How about you go ahead and tell me Team Rocket's plans? Especially since you were so f****** kind enough to listen on ours?"

Ethan chuckled. "Plans? My plans will depend on what I learn about these gangs hanging around Hoehn. We will find out all we can and then go from there."

"Why were you working with Kasumi?"

"She knew about where one of your hideouts were. That's about the gist of it."

"A call would have sufficed."

Ethan smiled as he saw Chase reappear. "I doubt we would have gotten the answers we needed."

"Well this is all you'll learn," he said. Suddenly his arms passed through the two guys who had been holding him down and he got to his feet just as Chase turned him invisible again. Matt jumped to his feet. "Seal off the entrances! We can't let him escape!"

He walked over to the corner of the room and watched as all the grunts poured out into the rest of the hideout. Yea, good luck with that one. Matt made a fist and walked over to the wooden stand and slammed his fist on it, sending a large crack down the middle of it. "How could he just escape like that? We had him right in our grasps and all of a sudden, he's gone! And he's heard about our plans too. We can't just suspend them. And he made no indication that he would step in either…I suppose we'll just have to make do."

He thought about leaving as he had probably learned more than enough but the door opened and a grunt dragged in a bikini clad Kasumi. Then again, he had yet to see her not in a bikini. "We found her sneaking around in one of the back rooms, picking through the boxes and crates."

He forced her to the ground while Matt hopped down from the stage. "Pressing your luck Kasumi?"

"Hehe, if it isn't Archie's lap dog. I've never seen you so flustered in your life," she said with a giggle. Matt seemed to grow more furious with each word and he stepped forward and kicked her in the face.

"Shut up you stupid b****! I've got enough trouble as is, I don't need you ruining it for me!"

"Heh…what are you so…worried about? Aren't you the big and bad Matt? The infamous scourge of the seas?"

That only made it worse and he kicked her again. Her head began to slump toward the ground and he could see blood dripping from her face. Wait, why was he just watching this? He wasn't a fan of Kasumi in the slightest but still. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up. "You think you're so smart, don't you? I'll fix you good. I'll make sure you won't be bothering us—"

"I hope you know I never actually left," Ethan said as he stepped forward, Chase allowing him to become visible again. The three of them looked over at him as he took out two Pokeballs. "And you two are a part of Team Aqua. I bet you carry nothing but water Pokemon but guess what? I've got two friends here who do nothing but make mincemeat out of water Pokemon all day."

Matt and the grunt exchanged looks and the grunt let her go. "Whatever your name is—"

"It's Hibiki. And if you continue to get on my nerves, I will be forced to step in and stop your plans. Team Rocket doesn't really care for playing the part of the hero so don't make me consider it."

Matt chuckled. "Very well Hibiki, we'll leave in peace," he said as the two of them left. Ethan watched them leave and looked over at Chase with a wink.

"Easy as pie."

Kasumi groaned and sat up. She sported a bloodied nose and lip but didn't look too bad otherwise. "Hee hee, well I guess I deserved that one."

"You're okay?"

She looked at him and blushed. "Of course. I didn't expect you to come to my aid."

"Yea, fine, whatever. I'm leaving," he said as he began to make tracks for the door. Time to get back home and wait for the others to return. As he neared the door, he felt her drape her arm across his shoulders.

"Hold on just a minute lover boy—"

"I'm not your lover, or your boy."

She grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. For someone who had just taken several hard kicks to the face, she sure recovered quickly. "You still haven't told me why you did it."

"I know. And I'm not going to give you a reason. Just my random good deed of the day, and you just happened to be the lucky recipient. Now let me go!"

"Not yet love. Now I'm gonna have to owe you."

"Trust me, you don't owe me anything. Except to leave me alone," he said as he pushed her away and walked out the door. Chase turned him invisible again as he entered the chaos filled dock, the grunts hard at work trying to seal off any entrance or exit points, even though he wasn't worried at all about them. He walked right by Matt and some grunts, sticking his tongue at them and walking through the side of the cave wall, emerging on the outside. He whistled for Juan and it only took him a few minutes to reappear. He hopped on. "Back to the raft!"

"Well Juan, here is what we know so far. Team Aqua plans to grab some meteorite from Meteor Falls…yea how original and plan to take it to Mount Chimney, also very original. There they plan to use it to cause the volcano to stop erupting and allowing the crater to fill up with water."

Juan let out a quack and he laughed. "Yea, I know it sounds kinda stupid but it is what it is. I don't really know what to think about it."

Juan seemed a bit bugged by it. "Yea, I'm not sure about their plan to cause the volcano to stop erupting. I know volcanoes can be pretty destructive but they also have a lot of benefits too, right? I mean really, if it was such a bad thing, how has Hoehn been able to get along just fine with it around?"

Juan quacked in amusement and he laughed along with him as he stared up at the night sky. "I'm with you Juan, how does having a stupid meteorite cause an entire volcano to stop erupting? Does it have strange mystical powers? Is the volcano suddenly appeased when they throw it into the lava? It doesn't make any sense!" He said. He yawned and curled up on the raft. It was getting pretty late and what was worse was the fact that Pacifidilog was so far away. "I guess I'll just sleep out here underneath the stars—"

He heard a splash from behind and a familiar giggle. "Hey love."

"Kasumi now is not the time. Now let me get some sleep."

"Hold on there! You rescued me back there, the least I can do is find you a place to sleep!"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"And what happens when you accidentally roll off the raft and fall into the water?"

"Well I'll wake up for one—"

"And be too drowsy to do anything. Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To my hideout. It isn't very far from here. I'd suggest Dewford but I don't think you want to be there."

"Not really. But—oh whatever."

Kasumi's hideout, if you could even call it that, was housed inside a wrecked schooner that lay in the middle of a large cove, next to an island with a pair of small volcanoes. Pirates, volcanoes…the only other thing Hoehn needed were hostile natives and it'd be perfect. Once you got up the ladder and past a door, he found a richly decorated room…a room filled from top to bottom with treasure. The table was nothing more than a barrel with a large piece of round wood nailed to the top, with large wooden. The dresser was also nothing more than a giant wooden chest with a large mirror sat behind it. He winced as he stepped on a few pearl necklaces and numerous coins lying on the floor. "Do you ever clean up?"

"I'm a pirate, why would I need to clean up?" She yelled from another room. He flopped onto her huge bed with a dark red comforter and a golden design of all things, a trio of two Starmie and a single Staryu. It was a pretty fancy design and he sat there admiring it for a bit before he yawned again. He saw what looked like a futon nearby and decided that would be a safer spot to lie down. He crawled over to it and flopped onto it. A little lumpy in places but it would do. She walked out from the other room, wearing just a half buttoned white tee shirt and he rolled over to not get a better look. "I'd be careful about that futon."

"It does the job, a little lumpy but I've had—"

"It's lumpy because—"

He shifted over just a tad and it broke, causing him to roll off the bed and onto the floor. "Oh."

She giggled. "Well I guess I can just steal another one. Maybe something in better condition. It's getting harder and harder to plunder nowadays, it seems everyone wants to be a pirate, you know?"

Not really. "Why not get a legitimate hobby?"

"That isn't any fun!" She said as she sat down in front of the makeshift dresser. She reached into her shirt and pulled out an emerald colored looking gem. She peered at it and let out a sigh. "Hmmm."

"Don't you get bored of it?"

"Of plundering? No way, it's just too much fun. I know I'm set financially but the thrill of it is like a drug. It's so intoxicating…yet so fleeting. The thrill never lasts long enough for me to enjoy it so I go out and do it again. Find something even greater and harder to steal…and grab it!"

She turned to face him and put her hands on her knees. "Oh…well I guess I know how that is."

"Exactly! Though I'm sure you have other ways of satisfying that urge. Although I gotta admit, the pretty gems and trinkets I find are a nice little prize too."

"I figure."

She tapped the side of her cheek. "I mean that is what I was doing at the hideout—"

"Did you follow me again?"

She giggled. "Nope. I just came across it myself. I saw a boat enter earlier so I opted to check it out. I heard meeting taking place and even when they grabbed you so I decided to take advantage of the distraction to grab a few things," she said. She giggled, putting her hands between her legs and kicking the side of the chest. "It was so great, I even left the door wide open so they would see me and try to catch me."

He sat up. "What? Why would you—"

She held up one hand and flashed a victory sign at him with a grin. "The thrill, the excitement! The rush you get from knowing you could get captured any minute but you go on with it anyway! And then when you escape—"

"Yea but if it weren't for me, you might not have escaped."

"Of course! I would have found a way out eventually, I always do but…whooo! And then you stepped forward and threatened to do nasty things to them if they went any further."

"Yea, well…whatever."

She hunched over and smiled. "So thanks for that!"

"I already said whatever!"

"Fine, fine. Be that way. I know what you really wanted; you were itching to get back at me, weren't you? You couldn't stand the thought of being shown up like that!"

To be honest, it had been in the back of his mind. He would have loved to do the same thing almost. He had planned to let Matt humiliate her but when things got physical, he decided revenge would have to wait. "I guess it did cross my mind."

"Of course. And you know what? I was dying to see how you would do it. I was totally expecting it but I figured you would find a way to turn the tide and surprise me."

"Yea but now I can't because you're expecting it."

"You're smart love. I'm sure you'll figure out something. I can't exactly let myself get worried about what you'll do. I'll just continue doing my thing and you'll continue doing your thing."

He shrugged and rolled over to one side of the bed. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt the bed move and turned to see Kasumi lying next to him. She rolled over and crawled over him, her shirt hanging down. "Can I go to bed now?"

"You know love, usually after the brave knight saves the princess, he's usually entitled to a smashing reward."

He looked at her, a bit confused as he was in the state between being asleep and not quite there yet. "Huh…what?" He said before it dawned on him. He reached up and grasped her hand, just as she looked to be undoing one of the few buttons on her shirt. "Nope, sorry. I'm fine. I appreciate the offer but allowing me to crash here is good enough."

"Aww don't be like that."

He sat up and pushed her down onto the bed. "Now one of us will be lying under the covers and one of us on top. What will it be?"

She winked. "Third option."

"There isn't a third option."

"All right, I'll take under the covers."

He let out a sigh of relief and rolled back over to his side. He pulled the pillow close and sighed. Now this was gonna be real fun to explain. "Boy…"

"Call it a hunch but I think you'll take me up on my offer soon enough."

"You just keep thinking that. I'm perfectly happy with what I have."

"Are you?"


	3. The Dissolution of Team Rocket?

It was late in the afternoon, close to the evening even when he finally arrived back in Pacifidilog. He crawled up onto the boardwalk near the house and let out a sigh. "You know Juan, I think I'm seriously gonna consider getting a large enough Pokemon to serve as a flier. I know there is Pitch but he really doesn't like to haul people around. Plus he isn't very big either."

Juan let out a tired quack and he pat him on the head. "Yea sorry about that buddy. I'll let you get some well deserved rest," he said as he summoned him to his Pokeball. He got to his feet and walked over to the door. He opened the door and to his surprise, Jasmine and Homika weren't home. He smiled, perfect luck. Now he could get a nice hot shower and get that dumb perfume smell off him. He set down the Pokeballs he had on a nearby dresser and heard a door open. He turned around in time to see Homika step out, wearing just a towel around her waist. So much for that idea. "Oh so you're finally back? Was wondering what took you so long."

"I ran into a little trouble at the hideout as usual. And it was a pretty long swim over there so that's—"

"But you left a bit before we did…and you were gone all night and most of the day?"

"Well I had to sleep of course."

Homika frowned and walked over to him, while he opted to act as cool as possible. She leaned forward and began to sniff him. "Ethan…why do I smell that same familiar perfume on you…again?!"

"Did I even wash it off the first—"

She grabbed him by the arm and sat him on the couch. "Didn't we just go through this? N-now…could you please explain to me what happened? In detail…"

"Well I found the hideout like I planned to do and while I was there, I was able to find out about their next plan. It seemed while I was there, Kasumi had found the hideout too and was busy stealing a few things while everyone else was distracted. They caught her and brought her to Matt, the guy in charge of the hideout. He began to beat her up and I decided to step in—"

"Why didn't you just let him continue?"

"Stop being silly. I don't like her but I thought that was going a bit too far. I was able to chase them off and I left her after that. She caught up to me while I was lying around, wondering what to do next."

Homika grumbled. "I like how the two of you just keep bumping into each other—"

"I wouldn't be shocked if she's following me around or something. So anyway, it was pretty late in the night and she insisted I get some sleep at her hideout."

"At. Her. Hideout. She invited to her place to get some sleep. Did you maybe just stop and think about that one for a second?"

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing."

"At all. Kasumi had some ideas but I wasn't gonna have them."

Homika let out a sigh, looking like she wanted to blow up at him but another part of her restraining herself. She looked down at the ground and then at the ceiling. "S-so…why do you have her perfume all over you? I take it the two of you were getting up close and personal?"

"Well the truth is…this is gonna sound pretty bad so you'll have to trust me on it…we did sleep together."

Her mouth fell open and he saw her ball her hands into fists. She closed her eyes and it sounded as if she counted quietly to herself. "Okay…please explain what you mean by that."

"I slept atop the covers and she slept underneath. That was it."

"Ethan…why the f*** do you keep getting yourself into these situations?"

"Hey, I try to avoid it! They just…seem to happen."

"You need to stop acting like some shy, innocent guy. I swear your temperament is like a kid who never got any hormones. Find your hormones and act like a typical guy, d*****!"

"B-but, what if I like how I am? Do you think you would even like me if I were to change so much?"

"Ahh…well—"

"But enough about me getting into these weird situations, how did that presentation go?"

Homika sighed. "Ahh well, it was boring as f*** if you ask me. It lasted for too long and all they talking about were water Pokemon. Well first they talked about the impact humans had on water Pokemon, and then they talked about water Pokemon and then they went on and on about the beauty of the ocean and how we should treasure it and…bleh! F*** it all! I hate stuff like that. I swear though, people were really buying into what they were saying. And they were biting hard…I mean it was f****** boring but the guy has a real way with words and how he can connect with people."

"Really? One of those charismatic types?"

"Yea and let me tell you, I think Jasmine was really getting caught up in the message, she was almost entranced. I had to kick her a** to get her attention but man…I think she would have up and joined Team Aqua if I wasn't around!"

His eyes grew wide. "R-really? Where is she now?"

"F*** if I know. I thought she was here but I guess she left. I guess you'll have to call her up."

"Hmm, I will. I—"

"I've got to admit, the guy doing the presentation…he wasn't bad looking either."

"I suppose a pirate captain wouldn't be horrible looking—"

"You don't mind? F*** at least act jealous! It would be nice if you like actually care."

"Huh? But I just thought it was only fair considering the many times you had to deal with some girl getting a bit close to me—"

"F*** you just don't get it, do you?"

"No, I think I'm missing something."

She stomped her foot. "Don't you ever get jealous? If some other guys showed interest in me or Jasmine, would you care?"

"Of course I would care but…this is silly. I know I'm not the affectionate type but I don't see how that means I don't appreciate you two. Trying to make me jealous just seems dumb anyway. Don't we have more important things to worry about?"

"Well you seem pretty concerned about that stupid thief!"

"Concerned enough that I hope she takes a hike! What's bugging you?"

She stomped her foot. "You and your indecisiveness!"

Did she miss the part where he had turned down Kasumi's offer? Or the times he had resisted her charms before? "Roxie…can't we just discuss this another time? Now is kind of a bad time for it, especially since we have Team Aqua on the move and Jasmine is nowhere to be found."

She didn't answer him but he was done arguing about it. He found his phone lying nearby and dialed Jasmine's number. To his annoyance, she didn't answer. He checked the phone to see if she left a message but again no dice. He tapped the phone on the side of the wall and frowned. "I wonder what's gotten into her. Hmmm…"

He dialed her number again and this time she answered. "Umm, hello?"

"Ahh Jasmine, where are you?"

"Oh…I'm still in Slateport. I was just talking with some members of the presentation some more—"

"You went back?"

"Y-yes. It was a really interesting presentation, really informative. I never thought about water Pokemon so much until I—"

"Hope you know these are the same people who are trying to wreck with the ecosystem here, all in the name of preserving water Pokemon."

"What are you talking about?"

"They plan to stop Mount Chimney from erupting."

"Why is that so bad? They keep telling me of all the destruction and trouble it causes. I think that—"

"If it was such a problem, how is Hoehn thrived for so long with it around? And what about the people and Pokemon who depend on it?"

"Ahhh…well I don't know. They'll be able to manage, right?"

"Would you…come back to Pacifidilog? We can talk some more!"

"Ahhh I'm sorry Ethan but I have to let you go—"

"No no no no, wait Jasmine-drat, she hung up," he said. He stared at the phone and frowned. He could get over there and drag her away but poor Juan was too tired to be going out for another long swim so that was out of the question. He could fish up a Pokemon but that would be a waste of time too. "Hey Homika, do you have a Pokemon that I could use to get over to Slateport?"

She didn't answer but he had a feeling no would be the answer anyway. It would drive him batty but he would have to wait.

Juan didn't recover until well in the evening but he still shuttled him over to Slateport. The usually crowded beach was much emptier as he ran across the still warm sand. He dialed her number again but he saw her sat on a bench near the beach and put his phone away. He ran up to her before bending over to catch his breath. "Whoo man…I need to stop sitting around all day fishing. Uh, how are you Jasmine?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ethan, I'm fine. Why do you smell like—"

"We can worry about that later. Umm…so how was the presentation?"

"I really loved it. I sort of passed it off at first but it really showed how we take water Pokemon for granted. There are so many of them that we often treat them like your garden variety trash but after listening to them today…I came away with a new understanding."

"Ahh well…I suppose it's good to come away with a new way of looking at things…I guess," he said, wishing she could be learning from a different group.

"Yes. I'm thinking…of maybe trying to learn more about them and what they're about—"

"I hate to be mean but these are the same guys plunder the seas? They're planning to stop the volcano from erupting!"

"Why is that bad?"

"What about all the people and Pokemon that depend on that volcano?"

"There can't be many—"

"I bet there are plenty. Are we supposed to ignore them too just because of the water Pokemon? We have to be fair to them too."

"Ethan…I hear what you're saying but…do you think maybe we were wrong—"

"Jasmine, I don't think you were listening to what I was saying. They are willing to screw up the ecosystem here just to prove their point!"

"How do you know the two groups are one in the same?"

"Because I overheard them talking about preparing for this little presentation, while in the same breath—"

"Are you sure you heard right? I know you were a bit distracted—"

"Distracted?"

She slammed her fist on the bench. "Don't play dumb with me Ethan! I could smell it even when you were still running around on the beach."

"Huh? But she hasn't been a distraction. Why do you two keep thinking that? I'm not the one who keeps bumping into her, I honestly think she's keeping tabs on me."

"Let me see your phone."

"Huh?"

She held out her hand and he shrugged as he handed it over. As he did, it dawned on him that it might not be the best idea to do that. On the other hand, what had gotten into her? And Homika for that matter? Just what had gone on at that presentation that caused the two of them to act so strange? "Well now I see how she's been able to keep track of you, you have a bunch of calls from her!"

"But I didn't give her my number!"

"Then how did she call you so many times?"

"I don't know…she's Kasumi, she's resourceful…and smart. She got it someway or another. She said she used to be a gym leader in Kanto, she probably used her connections there—"

"Resourceful and smart? Why don't you just keep going then?"

"Huh but…what are you—"

"If you're so impressed with her, why don't the two of you run Team Rocket together?"

"Wait…what? Hold on…what? Weren't we discussing Team Aqua—"

"We're through discussing them—"

"No. I'm telling you Jasmine; they might sound like they mean well and all but they are not what they seem. I know they—"

"I said we're done discussing it!" She yelled. She sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry but I have to go. I have a few more questions for them I hope they can answer."

"Ahh but you can't…go. We can't be a team if we're split up like this. Especially you…I mean, you're known as a murder—"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Ahh well mine of course—"

"And you somehow think that I'm stuck with you forever because of that?"

"Ahh but I feel responsible for what happened and I knew I owed—"

"So I'm only stuck with you out of a sense of obligation?"

"I didn't say that…hey wait a minute—"

"Go away Ethan! Just go away!"

Okay so now what? He felt like he was in some sort of fog, unsure what was going on and around him. He could sort of understand their complaints about the Kasumi situation but it wasn't like this had happened before. That he knew he could deal with but…he was totally in the dark about everything else. Jasmine already knew what the other arm of Team Aqua was up to and yet, now she all of a sudden believed their lies? And now Homika was back to her mean and cruel self…not to mention that she had left somewhere too. He hunched over and groaned. "Please tell me this is some sort of cruel dream? That I can just pinch my skin and it'll all be over?"

Wiggler let out a squeak as he did so and winced. "No, it's just like I feared. What do I do?"

He lay down on the couch and sighed. "This is the worst. Not only am I in exile but also now I'm alone. Well maybe it's what I deserve after all…ahh…I guess I don't need to worry about Team Aqua. I can just let the gym leaders know, they can take care of it. I can just sit around here and live in—in…" he began to say and then he thought about their plot to stop the volcano. There wouldn't be enough time to track down the gym leaders and explain the situation to them.

He sat up in an instant, surprising the others. "Did I fake my own death, to get out from underneath Giovanni's thumb for this?" He grabbed an empty Pokeball that lay nearby and flung it as hard as he could at the wall. "If they think they can be rid of me that easily…until those two come around…if they ever do, I'll just have to make do. I can find more help if need be…I always do,"

Meteor Falls was a large series of connected tunnels and caves but it seemed to get its name from the waterfalls that lay within. There were several ways to get in and he opted to come in from the east. As he did, he noticed quite a few of Team Aqua grunts hanging about. He could let Bolt out and get some much-needed practice but decided the regular approach would work best. Thanks to Chase, he walked right by some of the Team Aqua members and into the caves. The inside of Meteor Falls wasn't anything worth writing home about; looking like the inside of many caves he had been in. He didn't see any Team Aqua members walking about but they were probably in the floors below.

He crossed the small wooden bridge spanning the river that ran through the cave but as he turned the corner, suddenly something shot past him. He jumped backwards, looking around for what had almost smacked him. Chase let out a cry as he made the two of them visible. "Hey, what are you doing? What—huh, whatever attacked us could see us even when we were invisible? What kind of—whoa!" He said as a Beldum flew past him. The only thing he could think was how much it would hurt if it smacked him. Wait a minute, Beldum? "Chase, I'm gonna need you to lend a hand this time."

As he looked up, he saw a few more Beldum fly in their direction. Chase floated forward and began to unleash Flame Burst whenever they got close. Except the Beldum never got close enough. Anytime it looked like they would, they suddenly dove out of the way, calling off whatever attack they were gonna use. Chase began to get a bit annoyed at this and tried using Ember instead but again, the Beldum were smart enough to egg him into attacking, before moving out of the way of the attack. What they really needed was a fire attack equivalent to Swift. He felt some cold claws grab his arms and pin them behind his back. "H-hey, what's going on?"

Chase turned to face him, just as a Metang floated from behind a large rock, with a large rock in hand. It flung it at Chase, knocking the poor candle to the ground. "Ahh, drat!" He said. He tried to get free but whatever had him was much stronger and lifted him up into the air. Down below, he could see the other Metang grab Chase and follow after him; whatever had him under control and the many Beldum. It brought him over to a tall ledge that lay near the waterfall and dropped him at the feet of a familiar figure. Well familiar to him at least.

"Team Rocket huh? I thought you guys bit the dust in Unova," Steven said.

"Team Rocket did bite the dust, in a way. I'm just bringing them back—"

"Then it's very fortunate I caught you—"

"At least let me finish. I didn't bring Team Rocket back to continue with the status quo. That's how they would operate if Giovanni were still in control. I'm more interested in having Team Rocket become a force for good."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yea yea, I know it sounds crazy but I'm serious. Now could you let me go, Team Aqua is here, trying to steal the Meteorite here."

"Team Aqua, that gang of pirates? What use would they have with the meteorite?"

He tried to free his arms but to no avail. "They want to use it to stop Mount Chimney from erupting. That way the crater can fill with rainwater so water Pokemon have another place to live. And they're concerned that the erupting volcano will expand the continent, preventing water Pokemon from having more places to live."

"That's a pretty heavy claim. They've done nothing but piracy but now you're claiming they care enough about something to be into eco-terrorism as well? That's a bit of a stretch."

Ethan sighed. "Look, I know it is but I'm telling the truth. They're up to no good and you're gonna let them get away if you keep interrogating me like this!"

Steven chuckled. "Fortunately I'm formidable enough to keep you under custody and go after Team Aqua too—"

"Not if you waste time like this. Look Team Aqua is already here; I passed them when I entered the cave. The more time you waste here, the more time they'll have to get away. I can be of more help to you if you let me go, than if you keep me like this."

Steven folded his arms, just as a loud explosion rocked the cave. The ground shook a few times before the tremors subsided and he turned to look over the ledge. He saw Team Aqua running out with some large rock in hands but another group, dressed in red, followed them and bearing logos that resembled a volcano. "Team Magma too? So many criminal gangs in one place."

"Only two Steven—"

"Whatever, I'm not sure I should be listening to the leader of Team Rocket on stuff like this I—"

"Look Steven…I didn't join Team Rocket because I wanted to. I joined because I had no choice. It was either join or allow Giovanni harm my loved ones. I did all those terrible things in Unova because I had that threat hanging over my head. I'm the same guy who took them on before when they invaded Johto. Well me and the current Champion Crystal. We even took on the entire city of Goldenrod when they took over and kicked them out."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

He chuckled. "I thought of a loophole that would get me out of that deal. If I killed myself, then Giovanni wouldn't have any reason to harm them now. I was just fortunate enough to follow one of his leaders to where he was hiding and apprehend them. I'm stuck here because everyone still makes me out to be the bad guy and I thought the best revenge would be turning the organization he founded and using it for good instead. Maybe it'll help to clearing my name as well. Now are you going to keep me under custody or can you let me go so we can work together?"

Steven sighed and whatever had been holding his arms let him go. He turned to see it was another Metang. "I'm going to keep a close eye on you."

"Do what you want—"

"But I want to make sure that they actually made off with the Meteorite. I'm aware of its strange powers and I left it with some similar looking rocks so it'd be harder to steal."

He thought about telling him that it'd be good if he went off ahead to Mount Chimney but he doubted Steven would agree and he had been able to track him down even when he was invisible. "All right, you lead the way."

Steven led him through several maze like cave systems, going deeper and deeper until they came to what was the bottom level of Meteor Falls. He led him to a small inlet in the middle of a large pool of water and as they approached the group of large rocks, he saw an orange haired beauty standing amongst them. Really, again?! Actually this was the first time he saw her in something other than a bikini as she was adorned in a yellow tank top that exposed most of her midsection, a pair of red suspenders and a pair of very short jean shorts. "Kasumi?"

"Huh? Oh well, it seems like we do like to run into one another."

"Yea whatever."

"So the two of you are familiar with each other. Now I'm not so sure I can trust you."

She laughed. "Ethan? He'd make a terrible pirate but let me tell you, he's a great distraction! I tell you, the bad guys are so worried about him that they forget about lil' ol' me and I just take that opportunity to take what I need!"

Ethan shot him a look. "So then what are you looking for, the meteorite?"

She winked at him. "You betcha! I thought something like that would make a nice addition to my collection. It's not everyday you get a piece of space junk."

"That space junk is a national treasure. I'd appreciate it if you left it alone."

"No can do Stone! And lucky for me, those Team Aqua clowns didn't check to make sure they had the right one!"

Steven stepped forward but Ethan held out his hand to stop him. He looked over and smiled. "Let me handle it," he said as he walked forward. "You know Kasumi, you don't strike me as the type to be into random space junk."

She laughed. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Hibiki."

He shrugged. "Yea but space junk? There are a lot of other things you could be going after? Much more valuable things."

She put her hands on her hips. "Oh really love? Well how about you tell me a few of those treasures and maybe, just maybe I'll think about them."

He walked closer to her and tapped his chin. "Really? Well I've heard of a few things…you'd be surprised what you hear from passerby sailors," he said. He leaned forward and caressed her cheek. "Perhaps the two of us can check them out."

She blushed just a tad. "Oh so you've decided to take me up on my offer? What took so long?"

He reached behind her back while he still kept his gaze focused on her. "Oh well…I think I just came to my senses."

"Oh really love? Then how about we—"

Before she could finish, he grabbed one of her suspenders and yanked her away, pushing her behind him. While she was out of the way, he grabbed the one rock she had been so eager to guard. He turned and looked over at her with a smug look. "I think we're done here. What say you Steven?"

He heard something from above and looked up at the ceiling above, just as a large hole opened up. He jumped out of the way of some of the rocks and dirt that fell from above but ending up losing his balance, dropping the meteorite and falling over the edge. He fell into the water nearby but as he felt his limbs sink in, he felt what seemed like a very strong current underneath, trying to pull him away. He quickly tried to find something to grab hold of to prevent himself from slipping away but she fell to the ground and grabbed hold of his arm. "Not so fast love!"

"Thanks for letting us know which one was the right stone. It would have taken us a little time otherwise," a familiar voice said. He looked up and saw Matt rappel down from above. He snatched the meteorite and was quickly pulled back up into the hole as well. As she pulled him onto dry land, Matt poked out his head again. "Here, have fun!" He said as flung some dynamite toward the entrance to the room. It exploded, causing a large amount of rocks and dirty to fall down and cover up their only escape route. He got to his feet and tried to squeeze out his wet clothes.

"Well…I got to admit, that was pretty slick. Now do you believe me Steven?"

Steven dusted himself off. "I think I'm beginning to see that now. Too bad I figured that out before they stole the meteorite right under our noses."

He sighed. "Yea…that sucks. Well is there any easy way out?"

"Actually I train here at Meteor Falls quite a bit so I know many ways of getting out. Even in this room," he said as he summoned his massive Metagross. "There's a secret passage over there on that ledge over there. We can use it to get out and hopefully we can catch up to them at Mount Chimney."

"Sounds good!" He said. He felt Kasumi slip her hand onto his hip. "You know love, you don't tease a girl like that and leave her hanging."

"I do but thanks for saving me back there. I really appreciate it."

She frowned as he pulled away. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"I think you've got some real trouble on your hands. And I'm sorry but I can't help you," Steven said.

"Ahhh…drat."

"But…shouldn't we be going? Mount Chimney awaits!" Kasumi said. She took his hat off and put it on her head. "You think you got one of those Team Rocket outfits for me?"

He snatched the hat away. "No because you'll just go around, committing a bunch of robberies while wearing it."

She gave him a coy look. "Now why would I do that?"

He ignored her and joined Steven on the Metagross. She joined them and the Pokemon floated over the water and over to the ledge on the other side of the room. He hopped off and walked over to a few rocks and knelt next to one and tapped it, causing a door to slide open. "Shall we be going?"

By the time they made it out of the caves, Team Aqua and Team Magma were long gone. He looked off in the direction of Mount Chimney and grumbled. "Drat, I hope it's not too late."

"Well…Team Magma is around so I'm not sure their plan will go without a hitch."

"Team Magma? Now you'll tell me there is a Team Ice, a Team Dragon, a Team Ghoul—"

"No, just those two," Steven said, interrupting her. Kasumi folded her arms but he had more questions.

"So if Team Aqua is concerned about water Pokemon, I guess Team Magma cares about fire—"

"I'm not really sure what their goals are. I just passed them off as a bunch of harmless little gangs, troublemakers who weren't really worth the time but…"

"Well can we debate that another time? We need to get over to Mount Chimney anyway."

"Hehe, yea you're right."

"Don't even think about ditching me yet. Matt will be getting quite the pounding from me. Twice now he's got the better of me. There won't be a third!" Kasumi said. She put her hands on her hips before looking back at them and winking. On one hand he really didn't want her around but…with Jasmine and Homika no longer interested in being with him…did he really have a place to be complaining about what help he got? Especially since trying to do it alone is what got him into trouble in the first place.

"Okay, I'll leave Matt to you then."

Mount Chimney was a sight to behold. As soon as they arrived at the base of the volcano, he could see members of Team Aqua and Team Magma battling it out with their Pokemon. They battled over spots up the volcano and even battled over who had control of the trolley that led up to the crater. "What a bunch of babies."

"Well we won't get very far with them around—"

"Hey, how will you be of any help to us? Your Pokemon are weak to fire types!" Kasumi yelled. Steven chuckled.

"I didn't use to be the Champion for nothing."

Ethan took out the Pokeballs holding Juan and Dodger. "Hey enough fighting. Let's chase off these costumed clowns—"

"Haha love, look who's talking."

"Okay you got me there," he said as he summoned the two. "Hey, would the two of you help us chase off these two gangs?"

Juan jumped forward and pulled out a pair of long pear like fruits. He shook them and began to jump and dance around. "What…is he doing?" Kasumi asked as Steven hurried off to deal with some other grunts.

"Dancing of course."

"Love, I'm not an idiot. I can see he's dancing but—"

"He's performing the ancient Johto Politoedian Rain Dance. In Johto, Politoed like to gather together and summon massive rainstorms so they can enjoy themselves. Other water Pokemon like to be nearby because it increases their chance for finding food—"

"Are you f****** s******* me?"

He laughed. "What do you think?"

She slapped him on the butt and he winced from it. "I like it though, you had me going there for a second!" She said as she walked off.

"Ugh, that hurt. Why does she have to be so touchy feely?"

He heard thunder rumble overhead and saw large storm clouds above. None of this had caught the attention of the two gangs though. He summoned Bolt as well, who was never the biggest fan of rain but he knew an opportunity when he saw one. He called down a large lightning bolt, zapping a nearby Poliwag. He followed that up with more Thunder attacks, which soon had Team Aqua on their heels but it wasn't like Juan was about to let Team Magma get away either. He turned and shot a powerful stream of water from his mouth, nailing a nearby Charmander. He saw Kasumi's Starmie contribute with a few powerful Hydro Pump attacks while they were at it. Very soon, they had the two gang of grunts running for cover and Steven didn't even have to lend a hand.

Ethan watched them run off and chuckled as they fled. "I forgot how easily the grunts are at times."

"So if they're so easy to beat, why do they get away with everything?"

"Because no one cares to intervene?"

Steven chuckled. "That seems to be how it is. People just expect some hotshot young trainer to take care of it so they just go about their lives instead. I've seen it before."

"Don't remind me. Crystal and me were furious that none of the citizens in Goldenrod bothered to help us—"

"Hey, why are the two of you b*******? We've got Magma and Aqua to worry about still! Matt and me will have our reckoning!"

"Yea, you're right but what about—"

"You two go on ahead, I'll guard the base of the volcano and make sure your backs are covered," Steven said. Ethan nodded at him and they made their way for the trolley. He poked his head into the booth and found the trolley operator cowering in the corner.

"Hey…uh…"

The guy looked up at him and turned even whiter in the face, "T-T-Team Rocket?!"

"Wait! Well I am a part of Team Rocket but—"

He felt Kasumi tap him on the shoulder and she pulled him away. She leaned over the booth. "Hey, forget this costumed clown. Could you get this trolley running for little ol' me? I would really appreciate it," she said, putting a bit of emphasis on the really. He felt like slapping his forehead but he heard the trolley work speak up with a sudden burst of confidence.

"Ahh yes of course! No problem at all miss! This trolley will be up in a jiffy. Leave it to me!" he said. She stepped away from the booth and flashed him a sly smile. A few minutes later, he could hear the machines power up and the worker yell at her. "Okay you should be good now!"

After he summoned back his trio, he joined her in the trolley and it began to move up the slope. He leaned out his head and whistled in amazement as he got a better view of the Hoehn landscape. It really was a sight to behold, he wasn't used to a tropical area like this. He walked over to the other side and could see even more of Hoehn, some of the cities scattered around it and beyond that, more ocean. It wouldn't be Hoehn without a shot of the ocean, or two or even three. He nodded his head and heard Kasumi clear her throat. He didn't bother looking at her, too interested in the view but he did speak up. "Yea?"

"Hibiki…could you stop staring out there like that?"

"Why? I've never seen Hoehn before."

"Hibiki…why did you save me back there at the hideout?"

"Huh? Because I felt obligated to. I wanted to get back at you for what you did at the hideout and I thought Matt giving you a verbal smack down would do the trick but when he decided to get really vicious, I decided maybe another time."

She chuckled. "You had me pretty good at Meteor Falls. I didn't expect you had it in you. You should have continued."

No thanks. He stared out at the landscape and wondered just how Homika and Jasmine were doing. Ugh, he could only hope they were doing fine. He really wished he knew what had gotten into them though. He let out a sigh and she laughed.

"You need to stop being all down on yourself. Live a little."

"I'm in exile you know."

"So? That doesn't mean you have to stop living. You really want to sit around all day in self-exile and fish? Or stop a pair of eco terrorist gangs just because?"

That was a good question though. He had somehow promised himself to stop getting involved in major conflicts like tangling with large Pokemon gangs. That was what had gotten him in trouble in the first place and yet here he was again, tangling with large Pokemon gangs. "Hmmm."

"So you do pay attention to me. Glad to hear it."

"You know…Ethan—"

"My name isn't Ethan—"

"Yes it is because I asked Erika about you. I've got my connections ya know?"

He frowned. "Okay?"

"Well, I was thinking we should go on a couple adventures of our own. I can show you there is more to Hoehn than just a bunch of water—"

"Exile."

"Think of it as your way of paying me back for saving your life. You know after getting toyed like that, I could have just let you go."

"Now you're blackmailing me?"

"I'm joking but are you really gonna be all mopey and down because some things didn't go your way?"

"Not exactly—"

"Then let's go. Besides after we kick the collective a**** of Aqua and Magma, I wouldn't be shocked if they go quiet for a bit to recover their bruised egos. I mean if your army of grunts can be beat by a of trainers at most, you better go back to the drawing board for a bit."

If that happened, he would want to try and find Homika and Jasmine first but what if they didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore? Then what? Ugh, he didn't even want to think about that one. "I still have some unfinished business to take care of…but. I may have to just take you up on your offer if things don't go my way."

"Don't take long. Kasumi isn't one to settle down in one place for long ya know love?"


	4. What is Team Rocket?

Unlike the base of the volcano, there were a lot fewer grunts battling it out on the top of the volcano. He took off his hat and wiped his forehead as they hopped off. "Well this isn't any fun, there are less grunts around," Kasumi said.

"Good, we don't have to waste our time with them then and head for the big wigs."

"Then Matt is mine!"

As the two of them approached the crater's edge, two Team Aqua grunts stopped them. "Hey not so fast!"

"Our leader Matt is busy with a Team Magma admin but he asked us to guard the perimeter in the meantime."

Kasumi sighed and rubbed her chin. "Ya know…the base of the volcano was crawling with your kind and Team Magma."

"And we got past all of them. In fact we chased them all off. Do you really think the two of you will make a difference?" Ethan asked. The two grunts looked a bit shaken by it but they also stayed their ground.

"Our orders were to guard the perimeter."

Ethan sighed and summoned Wiggler, who let out an annoyed squeak at him for being cooped up in his Pokeball for so long. He pat him on the head, earning a happy squeak from him. "Wiggler, maybe you could give these two a sample of your latest single."

"Latest…single?" Kasumi asked. Wiggler gathered himself and suddenly let out a powerfully awful tune. Kasumi plugged her ears but the poor Team Aqua grunts weren't as fast. They soon crumbled to the ground like cheap movie sets, crying out in pain for the tune to end. Goaded on by their pain, Wiggler continued to sing just as bad. The grunts rolled on the ground covering their ears and even begging for it to end but again he just kept going. If he could, Wiggler would have paralyzed them first so they couldn't plug their eyes but then again, they might get charged with murder.

"Okay that's enough," he said as he pat him on the head. Wiggler squeaked in amusement while Kasumi uncovered her ears.

"W-what was that?"

"Wiggler's most deadly weapon. Only I'm immune to it."

"Please warn me next time he wants to do that!"

"I'll try to."

"Oh good…that really hurt. Well love, me and Matt have a date!"

He watched her leave and shrugged. "Hey Wiggler, you think you could chase off the other grunts while we deal with the leaders? Use whatever means necessary," he said with a wink. Wiggler's eyes lit up at the thought of getting to let others sample his musical talents or lack thereof. As he bounced off, he folded his arms. "We really need to get him to learn some new songs. There have got to be more options other than putting people to sleep, charming everything around you or killing others with horrible singing."

He slid down the rim of the crater and found some guy dressed in a dark red hoodie with what looked like black horns on the side and the Team Magma logo on the back, along with a pair of black pants. Not the kind of outfit he'd want to wear when standing near a volcano but again, he was dressed in all black so what was the difference. "Hey!"

The guy turned to face him and chuckled. "Team Rocket? Looks like the whole gang is here."

He noticed the guy holding the meteorite in his hand and pointed his finger at him. "I'm gonna need that meteorite back."

"Heh, and what are your plans with it?"

Ethan smiled. "Simple, I'm taking it back to Meteor Falls and returning it to its rightful place. What did you expect me to do with it? Add it to my collection?"

The man frowned. "Return it? What kind of nonsense is this? You're Team Rocket, the gang of gangsters. None of us would be around if it weren't for you guys. Don't tell me you're going soft!"

"You call it soft, I call it decent."

The man waved him off. "Pathetic. I can't believe this is what the once proud Team Rocket is being reduced to."

"Why do you care what happens to Team Rocket?"

The man pointed a thumb at his chest. "I used to be a part of Team Rocket! I was a kid and they appealed to me, they were big, bad and strong. They didn't take any s*** from anyone…then we were defeated by some hot shot trainer and I came out here—"

"You probably could have used that chance to go legit—"

"I am legit you idiot! About as legit as you are!"

Ethan smiled a bit. "Heh, you got a point there but if I have my way, Team Rocket will be seen as a legitimate organization. Not a gang full of Pokemon criminals but ones who look to stop criminals. Or eco terrorists for that matter. So tell me, Team Aqua is trying to expand the seas so I guess you guys are trying to increase the land?"

"You bet! Have you seen all the water around? Every year, more land of Hoehn is lost to the seas. Soon, there won't be much left of Hoehn except a bunch of scattered islands. And where will all those land Pokemon go?"

Ethan rubbed his forehead. "Look, I know Hoehn has too much water but I don't get this idea that the sea is expanding or something. You live on a continent with a volcano, that alone means that—"

"What do you know? An outside would think like that."

Ethan sighed and folded his arms. This wasn't getting him anywhere. Oh well, at least he knew their goals. "So you plan to cause the volcano to erupt?"

The man chuckled as he turned away. "Of course, a powerful eruption. One that Hoehn has never seen before! With all the lava emptied out, it will choke the seas and put a halt to the erosion Hoehn has been suffering from."

"I…I…do you even know what you're saying? If you cause an enormous eruption, a lot of people and Pokemon will die! You'll cause even more trouble with this crazy plan—"

"Sacrifices have to be made," he said. He walked away from him and approached what looked like some sort of four-legged machine. He opened a compartment and put the meteorite inside. Ethan charged forward and shoved him aside. He grabbed for the little compartment door and tried to pull it open but it refused to budge.

"Oh come on! Why won't it open? Give me a break here!"

"It's too late!"

The machine suddenly tore away from his grasp and moved toward the boiling lava. Ethan summoned Bolt. "Stop that machine Bolt!"

"Hey, don't you dare do that!"

He turned to see the guy run up and something swelled up in him and as the guy grew closer, he stepped forward and slugged him in the face. The Team Magma admin fell to the ground holding his jaw. "Don't even think about it! I'm not going to let you guys drag this region into some sort of nightmare because of your twisted visions!"

He saw Wiggler bounce over to him and he motioned for him to watch the admin. He turned back around and saw Bolt slowing down the machine with his electric webs but it kept moving toward the lava. He reached for the Pokeball holding Dodger, figuring that he could help too but suddenly a beam of white energy came out of nowhere and pushed the machine into the lava. Bolt cut loose and scurried back over to him as it slipped beneath the surface of the lava. He turned to see a random Team Magma grunt with a Camerupt nearby. Drat, of course one of them would escape Wiggler's eye. Maybe if they were lucky nothing would happen. How would a meteorite cause an entire volcano to erupt?

Suddenly the ground began to shake and he could see some of the lava in the middle of the lake bubble and sprout up a bit. "Well, it looks like our plans were a success!"

Great, now what? He summoned Bolt back to his ball and looked over at Wiggler. "Any ideas how to stop a volcano? I'm all out of them."

Wiggler let out a worried squeak, as the tremors grew stronger and stronger. They began to back away from the lava when he suddenly felt something large and heavy smash against his ankle, causing him to fall to the ground. He grasped his ankle in pain and could hear the Team Magma admin laugh.

"Ha, that's what you get for trying to interfere in our plans! You gave it a good try, I'll admit that!"

"Ugh…wait!" Ethan yelled but the guy ran up the slope of the crater, leaving him on the ground in pain. He turned and saw a large fountain of lava shoot up into the air, followed up by several more fountains, though none as tall as the first. He turned and began to crawl as best he could but to no avail. He reached down and summoned Aries. Wiggler did his best to help him pull himself up and he summoned him back as the bull turned and scurried away. Several large rocks fell nearby and he was forced to turn and head down a different way. He didn't see Kasumi around but it'd be just like her to flee. She was never one to stick around for long. "Ugh, well that didn't go like I wanted…but now what? Hoehn is in big trouble now…especially those cities to the south…I bet that is where most of the lava will flow…wait a minute," he said. He summoned Dodger, who quacked in distress at his condition. "Oh forget it, I'll be fine. I can game it out but I need you to get some help. Hoehn is crawling with Wingulls and Pelippers. I bet if you get a bunch of them together, you can slow down the lava flow."

Dodger quacked and took to the skies. It was a stretch but it was worth a shot he supposed. Aries let out a cry and he saw they were headed toward a small town near the base of the volcano. This had to be Lavaridge by the looks of it. Standing near the entrance to town was the red haired beauty and local gym leader. He had met her once before at the official Pokemon League Championship but that was a few years back. "Hey, what are you doing standing around for?"

"Huh?"

Aries came to a stop nearby and he rolled off, not putting any pressure on his bad ankle. "Don't you see the volcano?"

She glared at him. "I-I-I know that but…I'm at a loss as to what to do."

"Evacuate everyone?"

"This town is full of elderly! It's not that easy!"

"Yea but—" he began to say before he heard another powerful explosion and could see lava flowing toward them. She gasped but he let out an annoyed groan. "Oh fine, I guess I'll try something."

"But aren't you Team Rocket?"

"Are you going to help or are you just gonna do nothing?"

"Ahhh well…what do you propose?"

He looked over at a large outcropping that lay nearby. "See if you could knock down some of those rocks and dirt. Anything we could use to slow down the lava flow."

He summoned Juan. "Yo, I'm gonna need another one of those powerful rain dances from you. Do you got it in you?"

Juan jumped at the chance and pulled out his little fruits again. Soon he was singing and dancing, bringing in a powerful storm again. Flannery's Camerupt targeted the outcropping with a Hyper Beam, sending rocks and dirt rolling down the slope and in front of the oncoming lava flow. It wasn't enough sadly but he had another idea. He pat Aries on the back. "Hey…I know you've been working on getting Fissure to hit more often, think you can give it a go?"

Aries moved forward and without the Pokemon to hold him up, he fell to the ground. He looked up at her and smiled. She sighed and held out her hand and he pulled himself up. "I'm really not sure what to think about working with a criminal but—"

"Hey, criminals have standards too! Just because we lie, cheat and steal…doesn't mean we like to see innocents die!"

Flannery took out another Pokeball, "Ugh…times like this make me wish that silly Wallace was around."

He heard thunder rumble overhead and chuckled. "Uh, a volcano is erupting. I'm pretty sure he isn't going to sit around and look pretty for the cameras. And I'm sure Juan can get off his butt and stop serenading the ladies to lend a hand as well."

Her eyes grew wide. "H-huh? Who…are you? You seem like a guy whose more than he seems, you sure do know a lot."

"Flan, I'm the leader of Team Rocket. Okay well I'm the only member of Team Rocket now but I have the ring to show I am the big boss at least!"

The pain in his ankle grew and he sat down on the ground. Juan had already begun to attack the lava with powerful blasts of water, cooling it down and slowing it…to a degree. There was still a lot of lava headed their way. Aries lifted his front legs into the ground and slammed them down, causing a large crevasse to open up in front of Juan, causing some of the lava to fall in. He turned and opened up another large crevasse nearby as well, allowing more lava to flow in. Despite that, it kept coming. "Ahh…I think this is the first time I've actually been afraid of lava. And I can't do anything because I'm a—"

"Get a grip! Camerupt can use Rock Slide and Fissure, can't he?!" Ethan yelled. He frowned and shook his head. "Err, sorry about yelling but—"

"N-no, you're right! Camerupt, can you lend those two a hand!" She yelled. The large Pokemon let out a groan as it moved over to where Juan and Aries were, opening up a large crevasse of his own. He smiled as it appeared that due to their efforts, the advance of the lava flow was stopping even more but still there was certainly more lava where that came from. Suddenly a powerful blast of water appeared from nowhere and helped to cool down the oncoming lava. He turned to see Wallace walk up with his elegant Milotic.

"It'll be a cold day in Hoehn before if I were to let criminals help save Hoehn before I can."

"Hey Johnny come lately."

Wallace chuckled as Milotic moved forward to assist the others. "Whoever directed the Duckling to get the assistance of a large fleet of Wingull and Pelippers deserves my thanks. They are doing a much better job of controlling the lava than even I thought."

"You got so many water Pokemon around, I'm surprised there was any doubt," Ethan said.

"So who was responsible for this? Mount Chimney isn't the kind of volcano to erupt in this manner. It erupts sure but never this big."

"Team Magma. They want to increase the landmass of Hoehn to stop the erosion of the land or some half-baked idea like that. I tried to stop them but they got away with it anyway!"

"Team Magma? I just thought they were a small time gang, not worth anyone's time," Flannery said.

That's what you get for assuming but he wasn't about to say it aloud. "Well appearances can be deceiving. You have to always watch these costumed clowns, you never know what…they're up to."

"You mean like yourself?" She asked.

"Yea, I left myself open for that one."

In a few hours, the three of them and their Pokemon had done enough to stem the flow of the lava from Lavaridge. He let out a huge sigh of relief and lay flat on his back. "Wow, didn't think we could do it."

"Well you had a wonderful plan and you were quick to action, I have to really commend you for that. Many of us would have stood in shock."

"Well I did stand around in shock for a bit but that's because I didn't think Team Magma's plan would actually work! Lo and behold, it did."

"What did they…do?" Flannery asked. He sighed.

"They used the meteorite from Meteor Falls and loaded it into a machine which was moved into the lava. I guess it did something to cause an eruption."

Wallace shook his head. "Increase the size of Hoehn by causing a volcano to explode. I'm sorry but it doesn't make any sense to me. Eco terrorists amuse me."

"Well you bet we'll be on the watch for them now! W-w-we overlooked them in the past but not this time."

Ethan smiled. "Yea well now that their plan has failed and people are aware of them, I wouldn't be shocked to see them go into hiding. Lay low for a bit and plan for their next big ploy. Whatever that is."

He heard a series of quacks and saw Dodger fly over to him. He looked pretty tired but it was probably a good kind of tired. He rubbed his head. "Ahh thanks for that, it seemed like you were able to help out!"

Dodger replied with a curious quack and he chuckled. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," he said. Though according to Dodger, he had some help in the form of Steven and Kasumi of all people. He hadn't expected her to stick around either. "Well, I guess I better be leaving now."

"Aren't you hurt? The hot springs here can do wonders for that ankle—"

"I'll be fine," he said as he hauled himself onto Aries back. Or at least tried to but Flannery pulled him back.

"H-hey, I'm serious! You really need to let that ankle heal."

"Yea and then while I'm healing, you'll call the authorities—"

"I'm a part of the authorities you know," Wallace said. He looked over at him as Wallace adjusted his hair and flashed his award-winning smile. "If this is what the new Team Rocket is up to, I can turn a blind eye when you decide to escape."

Ethan rolled onto his back and looked up at the paper before him. "Team Rocket leader leads efforts to save hundreds from Mount Chimney's eruption…and yet he still can't get his two friends to get in contact with him," he said, adding on his own little addition to the title. He shook his head and tossed it to the side. He let out a sigh and chuckled. "Oh well, you can't win everything, right?"

Wiggler let out a squeak and he nodded. "Yea…the papers said there haven't been any sightings of either Team Magma or Aqua for that matter. I guess we should be glad they're keeping quiet but…you know what Wiggler? Why do we have to wait around for those guys to do something? Isn't that how it always is, we wait around for them to do something, try and prevent it but fail anyway and then even something worse happens!"

Pitch chirped and he frowned. "Hmm…yea, we still don't know where they're hiding but should we really let that stop us? I might as well use the temporary good publicity I have to…nah. I won't push my luck. We'll just work undercover as usual. Who should we start with first? Well I guess Team Magma since their plan did succeed. I did put a stop to it but they might be emboldened that it did work…for a time."

Wiggler let out a squeak and he sighed. "Yea…but Jasmine did seem enamored with Team Aqua too."

Pitch let out an annoyed chirp and he laughed. "What? I'm just curious as to why she would join. She made her choice, I won't stop her. Wait…well I guess I am now that I think about it," he said. He pursed his lips and shrugged. "Ahhh…I should stop whining about it. I was worried about trying to improve my reputation but it looks like I've done something to improve on it…as long as I be my naturally friendly self—"

His phone interrupted his thoughts and he felt a bit relieved because of it. "Hello?"

"You would be tickled pink at how many people seem confused about Team Rocket helping lead the effort to prevent a natural disaster."

"I guess news of Team Rocket's exploits in Unova have reached over here."

Steven laughed. "Yes, the authorities of Unova are demanding your head. Especially since you bear a resemblance to the now dead leader of Team Rocket."

Ethan sighed. "That's just peachy. You play the part of the villain for only a few weeks and that somehow invalidates all the good you did."

"You sound pretty bitter."

"I am but if I was really bitter, I would just give up trying to redeem myself and do whatever. So they can think what they want."

"Well since no one actually knows where you are, we can't really bring you into custody."

"Why do you think I'm keeping a low profile? I mean this helped me but it won't last long. I'm not gonna just assume everything is okay."

"Heh, must be tough but I didn't call just to tell you that. I've heard a little rumor that Team Aqua may be up to something off the shores of Mossdeep. And that Team Magma is sniffing around Mount Chimney again."

"They're lucky I was hurt for a bit or I would have been on their heels already. Well…I'm going after Team Aqua—"

"Good because I was planning to check up on our friends Team Magma. Spelunking is a hobby of mine so this is right up my alley."

He had to smile though. So maybe Unova wanted his head and people in Hoehn were still conflicted but the fact that someone liked Steven already trusted him to call him up and tell him this…made him feel a bit better. "Though, you won't get very far without a Pokemon that can dive."

"Dive? Well…hmmm I guess I'd have to teach one of them—"

"Actually Roxanne of Rustboro City has the machine which you would use to teach a Pokemon it. I know Ludicolo can learn it so unless you feel like traveling in style when diving, you could just teach him that."

What didn't that duck or platypus do? "Thanks, I guess I'll go get that then."

One thing he noticed about Hoehn was how there was no equivalent to Goldenrod, Saffron or Castelia. There were a few big towns but nothing in the vein of those cities. As he walked around the Oceanside city, he noticed how many of the buildings were made of stone rather than brick or steel. "Not a bad looking place. It sucks I've got Team Magma and Aqua to deal with, I could travel around Hoehn and take in more of the sights."

Chase let out something resembling a squeak and the person they walked past looked in his direction with a confused look. He smiled as he had opted to travel in secret, not wanting to cause too much of a fuss. The good pub from helping out at Mount Chimney would only last for so long. He turned and walked down the small pathway to the Pokemon Trainer's School, which had the gym attached to the side. The bell suddenly rang and a throng of young trainers, most of who looked like they belong in middle school and elementary school poured out of the double doors. He moved out of the way at once to avoid getting knocked to the ground and waited until they had all left before he entered the school. He snapped his fingers, causing himself to become visible again, just as Roxanne walked out of one of the doors, nose in book. She didn't even notice him until he cleared his throat. Loudly. She finally looked up at him and got the meanest look he had seen in a while.

"Team Rocket."

"I prefer being called Hibiki please."

She slammed the book shut. "What are you doing here? Don't you have more important things to do like stealing Pokemon from young trainers, assaulting people directly with your Pokemon or performing horrible experiments on Pokemon for your twisted pleasure?"

"Ahhh…"

She put her hands on her hips. "Oh and I guess left out trying to bend the will of unwilling Pokemon, trying to harm the local economy of a small town, terrorism, trying to destroy an airport, trying to usurp a government and using those poor Pokemon you experimented on to rule the world. Have I forgotten anything?"

He shook his head. "Yea but I didn't experiment on Pokemon and try to conquer the world."

"What's the difference?"

He and Chase shared a look. "Look Roxy—"

"Roxanne."

He chuckled. "Okay sorry. Look Roxanne, I didn't do all of those things because I wanted to. I never wanted to join Team Rocket in the first place, I was forced to. If I didn't, Giovanni would have harmed my loved ones—"

"And yet you still wear the colors of Team Rocket. I don't believe you in the first place—"

"Okay look I'm not here to debate whether I'm evil incarnate or not. I'm only here to use the machine to teach my Pokemon how to dive."

"So you can go after unsuspecting swimmers as well? Maybe find some—"

"Oh would you shut up!" He said. She looked about as surprised as he was by the outburst and he took off his cap and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that but I really think you should give me a break. I was a part of Team Rocket for like a week or two. You mean to tell me that nothing else I did beforehand matters?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about? And you know, you look a lot like that dead—"

"That's because I didn't die. I'm the so-called dead leader of Team Rocket. I faked my death…and I didn't fake my death to escape punishment for the crimes I did…well okay maybe I did but before I became the leader of Team Rocket, I was once known as the third strongest trainer in Johto and Kanto, behind Crystal and Lance. Crystal and me helped chase out Team Rocket in Johto when they tried to come back the first time. Lance helped a tad but it was mainly the two of us."

She folded her arms. "If you're so good, why are you so eager for people to see your good acts—"

"Didn't I just explain—"

"Yes, I heard you but still it seems like we're being set up. You'll perform all these good and heroic acts, getting our hopes up and believing that maybe Team Rocket is different. And then when we let out guard down…"

"I get it."

She sighed. "Don't you get it? Have you even read the papers?"

He shook his head, "Afraid not. Well I have a little—"

"People don't know what to think! First we have Team Aqua and Team Magma running around, try to commit acts of eco terrorism and of all people to show up but the gang of all Pokemon gangs? And then they go and pull a stunt like this? People are afraid; they don't know what to think. They're just hoping for someone to step up and put a stop to all of this madness."

He rubbed his chin. "Hmm…I guess I see your point. But isn't that what Steven is doing?"

"I don't know."

"Well I appreciate the harsh words but I still need to use that machine—"

"No."

"No. Really, no?"

She nodded. "Wouldn't that be aiding and abetting a criminal?"

He smiled. "You're right, I am a criminal. A dirty, no good, low down, good for nothing scoundrel who kicks puppies and jaywalks."

"Ahh…right."

"A guy who deserves nothing more than to be locked in jail for the rest of his life, in solitary confinement and never being allowed to see another human or Pokemon for the rest of his life."

"Ahh, yes but—"

He stomped his foot. "You know why there are so many freaking repeat criminals around? It's because when they get out of jail or realize their mistakes and try to make up for it, no one will give them a second chance! They'll think like you are, that they're being set up or will just go back to their old ways when given the chance. And the person trying to atone for their actions will usually just give up and go back to doing what got them in trouble in the first place. If there's no hope of reforming, why not try to profit with what they used to do? Why put up with the scorn and ridicule? And you know what I say to that? Forget it! I'm not going back to doing what I did as Team Rocket. My old ways would have me doing what I'm doing now; trying to put a stop to Pokemon gangs like Team Aqua, Magma or even Team Rocket. You can believe what you want but the truth of what was going on will come out and then what?!"

She didn't answer for a bit while he fanned himself with his cap. Boy did that feel good. "Heh."

"So can you just show me the machine so I can teach my Pokemon? If you aren't going to step in and deal with those eco terrorist gangs, then don't try to stop me from doing it. If people want some sort of hero, and they won't do anything to help, they don't have a right to whine about who decides to step up."

She didn't seem to know what to say to that, looking a bit flustered even. He had to admit though; she looked a bit cute with her face red like that. "Well…you make a compelling argument…I guess."

"So the cute teach—"

"Don't complement me!" She yelled, turning away at once. He nodded and looked at Chase. Man this was becoming a drag. Team Aqua was going to get away if this kept on.

"Okay, fine."

"Though…well I guess I could turn a blind eye and let you use the machine."

A blind eye huh? "Really? Thanks. Can you show me—"

"It's in Room 123, in the back with the other machines. It's just down the hallway."

"Cool, thanks Rox—"

"Don't call me Roxy!"

"I was calling you by your real name! Stop being a jerk!"

She brushed back her hair. "Well, I was just making sure you understood."

"You know Roxanne, you said people are all worried about what to think of this...gang war. You yourself don't think I who am I say…so why don't you come along and see for yourself?"

"W-w-what?"

He looked at her and winked. "You heard me. You don't think Team Rocket is trying to be the good guys? Why don't you just see for yourself?"

She blushed even more and looked away. "N-n-no!"

"Okay, your choice."

A while later, he arrived in the middle of Route 124, the area where Steven said Team Aqua had been sighted. He stood atop a large rock and stared down at the dark blue water. "So how am I supposed to hold my breath long enough for—"

Juan let out a loud quack and his eyes grew wide. "Oh, really? I don't have to worry about it? I'm not sure how that's gonna work—"

Juan let out another quack and he nodded. "Oh so you generate some sort of bubble that allows me to breathe? I still don't get it but whatever, as long as you don't drag me to a watery death, okay?"

Juan let out an amused quack, letting him know that it was the last thing on his mind. He grabbed hold as Juan leapt high into the air and dove straight down into the water. He closed his eyes as they hit the water and dove in. He finally opened his eyes and found himself descending toward a huge underwater canyon, some of the walls lined with a lot of colorful coral and various water Pokemon floating amongst it. Juan stopped diving for a bit to allow a huge Wailord and a couple of Wailmers to pass and if he could let out a whistle, he would. He noticed a cave a few feet down and motioned for Juan to head for it. Juan took off toward the cave and entered it. The tunnel ran horizontal for a bit but began to turn vertical after a bit and they soon emerged from an underwater lake. At the edge of this lake sat another cave, though he couldn't tell if it was a Team Aqua hideout or not. They swam to the entrance and he crawled onto dry ground, dripping wet. "Man, it seems like I spend most of my time in Hoehn in just my swimming trunks."

He summoned Juan back to his ball and tapped it to show his appreciation before summoning Chase, who did his thing. He entered the cave and didn't have to travel for long before he entered a large cavern. A large cave with the biggest Gyrados he had ever seen. It looked about twice as big as any other one and it lay on a huge bed of treasure, mainly gold coins but jewelry, precious stones and various other treasures. It seemed like just the kind of thing right up Kasumi's alley. He looked around and though he could see another entrance in the back and began to walk around the perimeter of the cavern while the Gyrados slept away. It let out a loud growl as it sat up and looked around but he just kept on walking. As long as Chase did his thing, no one would be the wiser. As he neared the back cave, he saw two small flags with the Team Aqua logo attached to each side.

As they walked down the passageway, he could hear Matt's stern voice. It sounded like he was yelling or something and after he yelled, he could hear a bunch of people cheer in applause. He and Chase shared a look and as he entered this cavern, he found Matt standing before an impressive crowd of Team Aqua grunts and it sounded like some sort of rally. Matt folded his arms across his chest and laughed. "And now Team Aqua, what should we do with this…pest, who helped to stop our grand plans before and now was caught trying to rob the wealth of Team Aqua?"

He held out his hand to the side and suddenly he saw a pair of Team Aqua grunts drag Kasumi out. She looked pretty rough for wear, just like how someone might look if they lost a fight with a giant Gyrados. They threw her to the ground and Matt rested his boot on her back. "Well?"

He shook his head and sighed. She really needed to get over that treasure lust of hers. Now he understood what that previous room was, it was more like a trap, to catch anyone who was foolish enough to take the bait and a tempting bait it was, especially for her. Matt bent down and grabbed her by the hair. "Archie was right about you. You can't help yourself when it comes to treasure but why do you continue to oppose us?"

"B-because—"

He stepped back and kicked her in the stomach. "Shut up! You were once a water gym leader; you of all people should see what our cause is about! How can you call yourself a lover of water Pokemon when you try to stop us from accomplishing our goals?"

"Just…because I love water Pokemon…"

"I said shut up! You don't care about water Pokemon! You don't care about anything but yourself! You're only in this because of your petty grudge with Archie!"

He grabbed her by the back of her neck and dragged her to her feet. He strode forward and all the Team Aqua grunts stepped away and he saw a circular metal platform with the Team Aqua logo printed on it. He heard a rumble and it opened up to reveal a large pool of water. He held out her wrist over the water and let some blood drip in, causing a bunch of Sharpedo to surface with gnashing teeth. "Now we'll just get rid of you for good. Now the only one left will be that pesky leader of Team Rocket!" He said as he pushed her toward the water.

Suddenly a yellow aura formed around her body and everyone gasped as she floated over the pool and landed a few feet away. Ethan pat Wiggler on the head as he strode forward, all eyes on him. He grinned as he summoned Bolt. "You know…I let you get away before but I'm through being merciful."

Matt laughed. "Oh ho, I had a feeling you would come sniffing around! I'm glad even because I have someone that is more than willing to stop you!"

Ethan, Bolt and Chase shared a look but even he was stunned silent as Jasmine stepped out from the crowd of Team Aqua grunts. What in the world was going on here? She had watched this all…she was part of the group cheering for this? What in the world was going on?

"Jasmine?"

"E-Ethan, you really shouldn't have come here."

His feelings of confusion and such began to give way and he could only feel like he had been horribly betrayed. He clenched his teeth and could hear Matt laugh. "Oh ho, has the cool and calm leader of Team Rocket finally cracked? Has he finally given up trying to be a good guy and we get to see the real one return?"

Is that what it was? He really though he was faking it as well? Even the criminals didn't believe he was trying to return to good? And she shared that sentiment? For some reason…he found he didn't care about her reasons anymore. "I shouldn't have come here?"

"Yes—"

"So you endorse harming a harmless little thief?"

"And you're taking her side…again?"

"I…" He began to say before he lost his train of thought. What was this about? Was it about jealousy or…forget it, he was done caring. "I'm not taking anyone's side but my own."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He laughed as he stepped back and leaned against the back wall of the cavern, arms behind his head. "Bolt, Chase step back. Wiggler, you got this?"

Wiggler let out a confused squeak but he just gave him thumbs up and Wiggler squeaked in agreement. "Ethan you better take this seriously or else you'll end up—"

"I'm not taking any of you pathetic losers seriously. Thanks for gathering all together though; it means I get to take out a good chunk of Team Aqua today. I'll be sure to let Archie know in person. That he shouldn't trifle with Neo Team Rocket."


	5. Adventures in Dino Island

"Man Jasmine, I really hope you plan to explain yourself."

Jasmine didn't even look up at him, continuing to stare down at the floor. He looked over at Pitch and Wiggler before sitting down in a chair in front of her. They were back in their place in Pacifidilog with Kasumi resting in the back. Jasmine let out a sigh.

"I…I…"

"I mean I eventually gave you a reason why I had turned into a royal jerk and supposedly betrayed all of you for Team Rocket. I figure I deserve one here."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you just trying to beat them from within? I mean if you actually believed their message, that'd be one thing but to endorse something like that? Were you just jealous because of Kasumi?"

"I…"

"W-well?"

She shook her head and refused to talk. He let out a sigh. "I…I'm sorry."

"I don't get it. Why won't you tell me why you've joined Team Aqua? I've always been honest with you, haven't I? So…why can't I get an answer?"

She shook her head and he felt like kicking something. What was with the two of them? Why were they acting like this? Sure he had sort of done the same thing but he waited until he was wearing the enemy colors at least. Oh whatever, if they wanted to be like this, fine. "I…I'm sorry but I won't tell you."

"Okay…fine. If you want to be like that, that's okay. Because of our history, I'm letting you go."

Her eyes grew wide. "You're letting me go?"

"Yes, I am. So you can go."

"Ahhh…well…"

He leaned forward with a smile. "Or are you gonna finally give me a reason for this?"

"No."

He stood up straight and sighed. "Okay fine. You can leave."

Wiggler and Pitch could only emit confused responses as she left without much of a word. He really did want to kick something but what good would that do. He put his hands on his hips and chuckled. "You know guys…in a way, this is almost more hopeless than last time. And this time the criminal gangs are the least of my worries!"

"What are you whining about Hibiki?"

He turned around and saw Kasumi leaned against the doorway, wearing a Team Rocket outfit. She tipped the cap and laughed. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what love?" She asked with a mischievous look on her face. "I think it's sort of cool."

"Yea and then you'll commit a bunch of robberies wearing it and soon the authorities will be more interested in catching me, than the eco terrorists who are actually doing stuff!"

"That won't happen Hibiki."

He walked over to her and snatched the hat off her head. "You don't know that. Besides…Roxanne was right, people don't know what to think with all three gangs running around."

"Hmm?"

He sat down on the couch and sighed. "I'm on a tightrope here. I did just help stop Team Magma's plot but people still don't want to believe I'm the good guy. If something like that were to happen, like if they saw you committing crimes while wearing Team Rocket colors…heh, I'm not sure what my option would be."

She chuckled. "Don't worry love. I was only joking with you. I won't do that to you. You do seem to have it pretty rough around here."

He stared up at the ceiling. "Yea…but…heh," he said as a thought came to him. She walked over and pressed her hand down on his head. "Hey!"

"Honestly Hibiki, what is it going to take for you to take an interest in little ol' me? You never show an interest in me at all."

He pushed her hand away. "Look Kasumi, you're cool and all and while I appreciate…some of your help, your…aggressiveness is probably what's gotten me in hot water in the first place."

Wiggler and Pitch let out surprised responses at that. "You know love, usually guys are just tinkled pink when I flirt with them. Many would have died happy with the way I've teased you—"

"Yes well…while I'm used to girls being like that around me…uh, you come on just a tad too strong at times—"

"Oh so if I keep teasing you but tone it down, you'll give some thought to being my partner?"

"I'd make a terrible pirate."

"You make a terrible criminal. Criminals aren't supposed to care about saving innocent people, especially ungrateful ones at that!"

"I am an awful criminal but—"

"You're doing this because you have to. I bet it would tear you apart if you just sat on the sidelines and did nothing," she said.

"Ahhh…yea, I suppose you're—"

"You know what Hibiki—"

"Ethan."

"Okay Ethan…I really wish you would stop with your f****** hero syndrome sometimes. You don't always have to get involved."

"Yea but if I don't—"

"You're just gonna condition people to always expect you to do it. If you always take care of it, they won't bother to do anything. They'll just say to themselves, why should I get involved when that Team Rocket guy will do it himself?"

He didn't answer and only sat in thought. She rested her arm on his head and giggled. "Cat got your tongue? I wouldn't mind…some of that myself. Ahh but I'm getting ahead of myself! I do think you should cool a bit, what if one of those goofy gangs takes advantage of that?"

"Uh…good question, I guess."

"Well love…what do we do now?"

He looked up at her with an amused look. "You don't have to join me because you feel that you owe me."

"You saved my life…again."

"I know you did but I don't want you to stick around just because you feel obligated. Even if you do like me, I know you'd rather be out hunting for treasure again."

She blushed if only for a bit. She winked at him. "You are right, I do want to go out and steal again. Trying to nab some of that treasure from that Gyrados was a big thrill. They really surprised me though—but…ahh well if you insist."

"Huh?"

"I won't stick around. I have a few more things to steal…maybe from Team Aqua again. Where is Matt? I think I want to try and get my revenge."

"Matt and all those Team Aqua grunts are probably in jail."

"What did you do love?"

He chuckled. "Oh…after I beat them all single handedly with Wiggler, I buried them alive in the cave but I contacted the authorities and tipped them off."

"Buried them alive?!"

"There was a hole up top where air could come in."

She put a finger in her mouth. "Hmmm-mmm, you are a bit more ruthless than I thought love. That's what I like about you…you're so unpredictable."

"Yea but—" He began to say before his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and saw a message from an unknown source saying there was trouble in Rustboro. "Huh, I wonder who this is."

"Hmm…trouble in Rustboro? What could that mean?"

"I…don't know really. Maybe…I'll look into it. Could be a trap too so I'll make sure to be prepared either way."

By the time he arrived in Rustboro…everything looked about the same. He looked around the city and took off his head to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Man…I think I need to get a better outfit. Maybe an all white one. I'm sick of all this—"

He heard a loud explosion and looked around before finally noticing the large Devon Building with a large column of smoke in back. Wiggler let out a squeak and he nodded. "Exactly, let's go check it out!"

By the time they got around the back, he found a couple of Team Magma grunts sorting through some of the rubble. He didn't know exactly what they were looking for but he didn't care either way. "All right guys…I'm kind of surprised that you guys would—"

"Hey, watch out behind you!" A familiar voice said. He began to turn around when he felt something smash over his head, knocking him out.

"Ugh…oww…"

"Oh look, he's finally coming to."

"What a wimp. Most people would have recovered a lot sooner."

Homika? What was she doing here? His vision began to recover and he found himself on the floor of what looked like a large office. He sat up and found himself surrounded by Homika, that one Team Magma admin from the volcano and a bunch of people dressed in Team Rocket uniforms. Wait what was going on? "Hey boss."

"Boss? Boss? I don't remember hiring any of you guys."

"What are you talking Ethan? Of course you hired all of us."

"H-Homika…what—"

She leaned over and kissed the Team Magma admin on the lips, smiling at him as she pulled away. "I'm glad you kept all those extra uniforms around, they came in pretty handy."

What. "Either way, we were able to get what we wanted. It's amazing the many gadgets the Devon Corporation has come up with, they will go a long way to helping Team Ma—Rocket in our goals for the—"

"You aren't Team Rocket."

"We're wearing the uniforms? Isn't the goal of Team Rocket, to use Pokemon to—"

"You are not Team Rocket," he said as he tried to get up but felt someone kick him in the side, sending him back to the ground. He winced in pain for a bit but he was too angry for it to hurt too much. He looked straight at Homika.

"What's wrong Ethan? Cat got your tongue? I really expected the boss of Team Rocket to be tougher than this."

"Maybe we expected—"

"Tabitha, he's still as tough as I said he is. You just can't expect him to be too good after he had a guitar smashed over his head."

Tabitha, so that was his name. Nice to finally put a name to a face. A face he really wanted to punch but that would have to wait. "You know Homika, the two of you make a really cute couple. I'm happy for you," he said. Tabitha chuckled but she looked generally shocked he said it.

"Ahh boss, I think the police are on their way."

"Ahh it sucks we had to keep this so short but we gotta get going boss!"

He began to sit up but felt someone slam his head into the floor, leaving him dazed. By the time he came to, they were gone. He sat up, holding his throbbing head. "Ugh…h-hey!" He said as began to search himself. All of his Pokemon were gone…or he thought until he found one Pokeball lying nearby. He grabbed it and realized it was the one holding Wiggler…but he had been out of his ball before. Was he back inside? He noticed the flashing button and prepared to summon whatever was inside when he heard someone gasp. He turned to see Roxanne standing by the entrance to the office.

"They just said Team…Rocket was—"

"I can explain! Or wait…maybe I can't…I'm not sure what just happened."

"What is going on? Everyone is going crazy, saying Team Rocket was crawling all over the building! They said they were behind the—"

"It wasn't Team Rocket! The only person in Team Rocket is me!"

She looked at him with a look of disbelief and he grumbled. Yea, it was a trap all right. Just like before, the real ones would get away and he would get stuck holding the bag. "So it seems—"

"I told you…oh forget it," he said as he heard sirens. Oh so now the authorities got involved? Don't bring out the boys in blue for the eco terrorists but Team Rocket? All day, everyday."

"What's going on?"

He looked over at her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry…but—"

"You're apologizing for something your group did! Or…was it really Team Rocket?"

He glanced at the window. "It was Team Magma, they just decided to adopt a new disguise this time. Ahh…drat. Now what?" He said. He stared at the ground, trying in vain to think up a plan. He couldn't be caught, that was for sure. He needed a way out. He heard her sigh and he looked up at her.

"Ugh…I can't believe I'm doing this but…you better get going. I'll…hold them off or something. You better go before I change my mind!"

"Ahhh yea, okay!"

By the time he left Rustboro, he could see a bunch of police streaming into Rustboro. He and Wiggler watched from behind some bushes and he grumbled. "This is so stupid. How did I fall into such an obvious trap?"

Wiggler let out a squeak and he pat him on the head. "Yea…it looks like it's just you and me. Just like old times, right?"

Wiggler let out another squeak and he sighed. "What's next? I'll tell you what's next…I quit. I'm through with my efforts being undermined especially from two people I loved."

Wiggler seemed a bit confused by it but he just pat him on the head. "Trust me. The gym leaders and Steven can handle it. If Homika and Jasmine want to use my presence to their advantage, let's see how they handle this."

Rather than stick around on the Hoehn mainline, he decided to travel west. He had heard of a few large tropical islands that had been largely untouched and unexplored. They first needed some way to get out there though. He stood on the western most beaches of Hoehn, staring out across the sea. "I need a fishing rod."

He walked up to the edge of the water just as a swimmer popped out. He took one glance at him and turned white with fear. "T-T-T-Team Rocket?!"

"Yes Team Rocket. Now I need a favor—Wiggler, could you make sure he doesn't get away?" He asked. Wiggler let out a squeak and as the guy tried to slip away, he caught him with a Psychic attack and pinned him to the shoreline. The swimmer, unable to move now, looked up at him with a terrified look. Man and he had just helped save the region from a volcano. "Good, now I need some sort of transport."

"T-t-t-transport?"

"Yes, I'm leaving Hoehn but I don't have a Pokemon that can use Surf."

"L-l-leaving Hoehn?"

"Isn't that what I just said? I've decided to let Team Magma and Aqua have this region. I have better things to do with my time."

"Leaving?"

He and Wiggler exchanged a look. "Isn't that what I said?"

"Yes…yes! I'm sorry…I…I…if you don't harm me, I will take you there. Just please don't harm me!"

"I'm not going to harm you but stop wasting my time!"

A few hours later, they landed on the shores of a large tropical island, dominated by of all things, a large volcano in the center of the island. The swimmer and his Lapras dropped him off on the black sandy beach in a cove and before he could thank the guy, the swimmer had taken off. Wiggler let out a worried squeak and he laughed. "That's okay. We'll be fine. If we need food, we can just grab our own water Pokemon and go back."

He took off his hat and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "But…man, it's so hot and humid here. I can't keep wearing this Team Rocket outfit."

Wiggler bounced down the shoreline as he was forced to shed the all black outfit for just his trunks…again. He sat down on the beach but jumped up at once when he felt how hot the sand was. He sighed and retreated to the shade of the nearby trees and sat down against a palm tree. Wiggler turned around and bounced back over, letting out a few squeaks.

"Huh, what's that?" He asked just as a large spear landed in the sand nearby. He jumped to his feet and began to back away, just as another spear flew out from the trees. He dove out of the way and landed in the hot sand, causing him to get back up at once. He heard a loud roar and out of the bushes popped a small teal colored dinosaur. It had a body resembling that of a Totodile and even had a row of spikes down its back except they were larger and shaped like half circles. Over its face, it wore a white mask with red markings on the sight and a painted face that looked like it was yelling. Or something. He held a large spear over its head and roared. It flung another spear at him but Wiggler jumped in the way and knocked it aside with a loud squeak. It landed between him and the little dino, squeaking a warning at it. The dino just roared back and opened its mouth, breathing a stream of fire at Wiggler. Wiggler and Ethan jumped out of the way but the dino decided to focus on the bigger threat, which was Wiggler.

Wiggler turned and with his little legs, kicked a bunch of hot sand in its face, causing the dino to stumble backwards, trying in vain to get the hot sand out of its eyes. He heard his phone ring and he grumbled, wanting to continue watching the two battle it out. He hurried over to his pile of clothes and pulled his phone out from one of the pockets. "Hello?"

"Love…what is this I hear about Team Rocket leaving? Giving up even?"

He looked over at the two Pokemon and saw Wiggler whacking the little dino with its own spear and chuckled a bit. "Ahh…well, the rumors are correct. Team Rocket is done with Hoehn. I'm sick of being their punching bag."

"What? That's not like you to just step away from a conflict, Mr. I have to be a Hero guy!"

"I'm…serious. I'm not going to sit around and wind up being some sort of pawn for Team Aqua or Team Magma. Nor am I interested in dealing with the constant public scorn with people unsure if they can trust me or not. I'm just gonna sit it out and relax. I miss being able to just enjoy life," he said. Wiggler bounced high into the air and smashed onto the head of the little dino and it looked like he had knocked him out. Once he was off the phone, he would go over and take a look. He heard her chuckle.

"Hmmm, really? You know, I think I'd like to see if you could do it. I bet the itch will get to you and you'll go back."

"And I bet I won't."

She giggled. "Can I tag along?"

"Exploring an unexplored island doesn't seem like your style. Not very exciting, don't you think?"

"I'm a love of the unknown too. I'm not just a petty little thief or a fiery and sexy pirate."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, can I?"

He sighed. "Why are you asking? You're Kasumi, you decide what you do, whether I object or not! You don't ask—"

"Ethan, didn't you yourself say that I was a bit too pushy and aggressive? That you might give me a chance if I wasn't so aggressive?"

"I guess I did. And…well…heh, I guess I wouldn't mind some company. I'm on some volcanic island to the west of Hoehn; you have to travel for a few hours I believe. Has a black sandy beach."

"Hehe, I know where that's at. I'll be seeing you Ethan."

"Okay, later," he said as he hung up. He walked over to Wiggler and the little dino, who looked like he was beginning to recover after getting smacked around. It looked up at him and roared. "So what…do you need to knock some more sense into him or does he want to tag along?"

Wiggler let out an amused squeak and he nodded. "Oh so he wants to join now? That's cool…I wonder what kind of Pokemon is he?"

Wiggler turned to the little dino and squeaked a question or two. The dino responded and Wiggler reported back. "So he can use grass and dragon attacks? So I guess he's part grass and dragon? Are there any other Pokemon like that? I can't remember off the top of my head."

Wiggler didn't seem to know either. "So uh…what attacks does he know? Er wait…what does he call himself?"

The little dino growled and Wiggler gave him a curious look. "So he really doesn't have a name? Well…wait don't you know what this means? We've discovered a whole new species of Pokemon! Wow, I don't think this has ever happened before, at least to me. So I guess we need to think of a name for his species."

He sat down in a cool spot on the beach and tried to think. He kind of looked like a shaman with that mask over his face and…he snapped his fingers and laughed. "I already got it! We'll call his species, Shamizard!"

Wiggler looked at him with a skeptical look. "What, what's wrong with it? I think it's cool but as for what we'll call him…let's go with Bruce—"

This time Wiggler had his own suggestion. "We should call him Koopa? Koopa, really? He's a bit too small for us to call him that, don't you think?

The Shamizard responded and Wiggler reported back to him. "Oh…so when he evolves, he gets pretty big?"

Shamizard only nodded and he rubbed his chin. "Well then…maybe we will call him Koopa!"

It didn't take Kasumi to arrive, in what looked like a small private yacht. In fact it looked like the same ship she had been on before when they first met but he was pretty sure the police impounded it, right? She hopped off the boat and took off the large brown jacket she wore to reveal a one-piece white swimsuit. "That didn't take long."

"Of course, I'm a fast—"

"And isn't that the same boat you were on the first time I met you?"

She winked. "Of course love! Do you really have to ask that?"

"I guess you used your charms to get it back?"

She giggled. "Charms? I'm a pirate; I take which is rightfully mine! I didn't have to charm anyone!"

"Okay okay, I get it."

She smiled. "It was a bit tough though. I had to put in a little work but in the end, I have my ship back."

"And your crew?"

She folded her arms and laughed. "My crew? Oh…I think I'll let them stay in prison. They'll only get captured again anyways. The prisons there in Hoehn are nice anyways."

"Ahh…I'm not sure that's a hot idea Kasumi."

"Why not? They are useless, they constantly get captured and then I have to rescue them."

Weren't they getting captured because of her recklessness? "I guess."

"Ugh, really Ethan. You argued enough already with your two friends, why do we have to do the same?"

"Well…just saying," he said with a shrug and a smile. If her crew felt like that had been betrayed, just like how he was sure Homika and Jasmine felt…it wouldn't end well for her.

"Why are you just saying? You look like you want to say something else!"

He smiled. "Well…look at the trouble I'm in. Homika and Jasmine probably thought there was something going on between the two of us and even though nothing happened, they believed so and look at that!"

Her eyes grew wide. "Huh, is that what happened?"

"Well…that's my guess anyway. They won't tell me…and I really don't care anymore about their reasons."

"Hee hee and do they have a reason to believe you would cheat on them?"

Wiggler and him shared a look. "Ahh well, you aren't exactly the first girl who has been a bit aggressive about her interest. And—"

She giggled. "They sound hopeless—"

"Yea but what about you? You said your crew loved you that they would die for you! What do you think might happen if they think you've abandoned them?"

"Umm…hmmm…but love, I never abandon them—"

"Except in this instant."

"Ahh…hmm, I suppose but they don't know that. And what they don't know…can't hurt them, right?"

He folded his arms and smirked. "And if word…somehow leaks that you did abandon them?"

She blushed. "I'm surprised you seem all of a sudden concerned about my well being love."

"Well we're working together, aren't we? Why shouldn't I be?"

She winked at him. "Well love, I'll make sure word of that doesn't leak out!"

Koopa roared and she glanced over at him. "This is the newest Pokemon I discovered, Shamizard! We decided his name would be Koopa though."

She walked over to him and bent down to pat his head. Or at least try to but as soon as she got close to his mask, he tried to attack. He pulled her away just in time as he unleashed a breath attack. "Hey Koopa, cut it out! I guess he doesn't want anyone to touch the mask."

"Ahhh…yea, understood! But…Shamizard?"

"What's wrong with it?"

She pursed her lips and shrugged. "Well…it doesn't sound like a good name for a Pokemon. It sounds like the name you'd give to poor imitation of a Pokemon…like a mecha Pokemon! Or something that isn't even real like a digital—"

"What do you mean doesn't sound like the name of a real Pokemon? Is there any real way for a name of a Pokemon…to sound like a Pokemon? How do you know what a Pokemon name sounds like if you don't know what constitutes as an actual Pokemon name? Wouldn't you like need to know the name of a Pokemon before you can decide if it sounds Pokemon enough? So to know what a Pokemon name sounds like, you would need a Pokemon but what if—hey!" He yelled as she grabbed a bunch of hot sand and flung it in his direction. He scurried out of the way. "Watch it!"

"You troll!"

He winked. "You had to admit, it was fun."

"Your idea of fun isn't very—"

Koopa's loud cries interrupted the two of them and he looked over at him. Koopa gestured toward the trees and roared and he looked toward Wiggler. "Well?"

Wiggler squeaked a response. "Well according to Wiggler, he wants us to go with him to his village where a bunch of other Shamizard live."

She smiled. "Sounds like fun but is it safe? What if it's a trap?"

"The mistress of the seven seas is scared?"

She laughed. "I see what you're doing. Fine then love, let's go. If they try anything funny, we'll have to make them pay."

Koopa grabbed one of his spears and vanished into the brush. He followed after him, ducking under a large vine that hung a bit low. He found his way on a downtrodden path that led through the jungle and saw Koopa just a few feet ahead. He hurried after him, with the other two close behind. "This should be cool. Maybe we get to see what he evolves into."

"Well…don't evolved Pokemon usually hang out with their own kind? I don't remember reptile Pokemon willing to hang out with their pre evolved kind."

He shrugged. "I don't remember off hand but it would still be cool if we see them, right?"

"Hehe, cool? You're like a little kid now."

He smiled. "Well…I have to admit that it's a bit refreshing to not have to worry about saving a region or trying to stop evil organizations. Just getting out there and experiencing life…I really miss it."

She caught up to him and walked side by side. "That's why you should stick with me more often."

"Not interested in being a pirate though."

"We also don't have to do pirate…things. I didn't quit being a gym leader to become a pirate you know."

"Then why did you quit?"

She smiled. "I wanted to be free of course! Free from having to hang around a gym most of the day and lose to trainers most of the day. Free from having to serve as some sort of police officer of your region. Free from…oh nothing."

He looked over at her. "What?"

She chuckled. "Oh nothing Ethan."

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't have said it."

"Maybe so…oh well. Free from not having to live up to the expectations of my sisters. They were all great water gym leaders, including my oldest who ended up graduating to the Elite Four, for a time."

"And you were expecting to continue the tradition?"

"You bet! I went along with it for a bit but I was torn apart in side. I really didn't want to be a gym leader but I felt like I owed my family something…you know for raising me and all. It wore on me and eventually…I cracked. I gave up being a gym leader and ran away. I don't if my family disowned me or not…I was just sooo happy to get away from it all and forge my own path!"

He looked away. "Man just drop from your family like that? Not sure I could do that—"

"Haven't you?"

"No way!"

He looked over at her and she laughed. "The way I see it, you have. You're known as a notorious criminal and while you have done a little good to make up for it, it looks like the efforts of a few others back in Hoehn will ensure that you'll still wind up being a wanted man. Maybe it wasn't by choice but…"

"Ahh…well thanks for that reminder."

She leaned against him. "Sorry love. I know it's a bit of a harsh reminder. Just saying we have a bit in common."

"And is my rep really going in the tubes?"

She chuckled. "Well Ethan…there has been reports of more people dressed up as Team Rocket, committing quite a few crimes along with it."

"Oh well…that's peachy."

"Don't worry love…I've got quite the rap sheet already."

"Yea but I bet mine is much larger."

She giggled. "Oh really? We'll have to compare notes then. I'm willing to bet I've got a much larger rap sheet than you."

"Bet what though? Not much of a bet when—"

"Easy. If I win…or lose I suppose, than the two of us spend a little…time together."

"And if I win…or lose…then…I'll have to think about it later."

Koopa let out a loud roar and he saw they had came out of the jungle finally and at the edges of a village, surrounded by a large wooden fence with a large waterfall to serve as a backdrop. A darker colored Shamizard guarded the entrance but Koopa walked over to him and must have explained the situation because the guard moved to the side and he motioned for them to enter. Wiggler let out a worried squeak but he pat him on the head. "Don't worry, we should be fine—"

Koopa roared again and Wiggler looked up at him. "Huh, he wants me to stay out here for now? There's a reason for this?"

From what it sounded like, he needed him for a quick little errand. He looked over at Wiggler and then waved him off. "No, you stay with Kasumi."

"Concerned about me? How sweet but I am a former gym leader and—"

"I know but a little extra muscle can't hurt, right?"

She sighed and waved him off. He nodded and hurried after Koopa. The only thing that annoyed him was that Koopa didn't seem all that interested in explaining what he needed help with but he was sure he'd explain in due time.

Koopa led them away from the fenced in village down another downtrodden path that led back into the thick of the jungle. He didn't see anything in the way of new Pokemon amongst the foliage, mainly Hoehn mainstays which made him a bit annoyed. He was really hoping to see some new species around but then again, he had already discovered Shamizard, there had to be other ones around, right? He slid down a moist slope and could see a huge waterfall before them. Even from this distance, he could feel the mist from the waterfall and its powerful roar. They got closer to the edge of the cliff and he looked up at the huge waterfall before them. He peered down the edge of the cliff and could see the water falling down into a large lake down below. He only looked for a moment but in that time, he found himself soaked from the mist. Koopa roared and he looked over at him. He seemed to be motioning for him to follow so he did.

Koopa walked along the path, finally getting around the waterfall and stopped to point at a group of flowers growing in the cliff. They looked like sunflowers except there were bright red instead of yellow. He pointed to one and roared. "Huh…you want one? Oh, you must be trying to give it to someone!"

He nodded and he frowned. "So how am I supposed to help? That's a pretty big gap. I can't fly or anything."

Koopa pointed down and he looked down to see a large branch extending from the cliff and to the rock face on the other side where the flowers lay. It looked like it was a pretty strong branch but…was he asking him to go out there? "Hey, why can't you do it? You're lighter than me!"

Koopa roared and he was beginning to understand him now. "Clumsy? Well…"

He looked down at the branch again. "Not sure about that. If it breaks, that's the end of me."

Koopa roared and he looked over at him. He walked over and grabbed a large vine that hung nearby and tore it free. He held it up and he sighed. "I'm not sure that will be strong enough. Why do you need this specific flower anyway?"

From what Koopa said, the other Shamizard in the village said he had to get this specific flower or else. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what else could mean but…he grabbed the vine and tied it around his waist. He couldn't believe he was gonna do this. He must have been losing his mind. He crawled down the cliff and stepped onto the branch, which felt a lot stronger than he thought. He forced himself to keep looking forward, refusing to look down but it felt as if his beating heart would kill his concentration and his balance. He let out a sigh and began to walk forward. He tried not to think about what lay beneath him, instead just continuing to walk forward. He quickly reached the other side and picked one of the flowers before putting it in his pocket. He turned around and began to walk back but just as he reached the middle of the branch, he thought he heard what sounded like snapping. He took a few steps forward and leapt for the cliff. Koopa caught one of his arms and held on, digging his claws into the dirt as he dragged himself back onto firm ground. He turned and saw part of the branch fall down toward the bottom and let out a giant sigh of relief. "That…that…was…not fun."

He sat up and looked over at Koopa before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the flower. Koopa seemed pretty happy but insisted he hold onto it for now. He put it away and untied the vine around his waist. He was never gonna do that again, as long as he lived. He suddenly heard a sharp but familiar voice and scurried back over to the cliff. He looked down and noticed a large stone bridge a bit of a distance away and even a good distance down from them. Walking along this bridge was a bunch of Team Magma grunts, led by a white haired loudmouth he was only too familiar with. Koopa joined him and they watched them together. Homika and the other grunts entered a cave in the side of the cliff and he frowned. "I wonder where they're going?"

Koopa jumped up and down and he looked over at him. "Huh…they're going to some sort of sacred place? Well…that's no good but…"

He had said he was done with Team Magma and Team Aqua but if this place was as important as Koopa said…could he really avoid tangling with them again? He frowned for a bit and then laughed. "Well I guess if Team Magma wants to cause trouble for my new friend, I guess I can teach them a little lesson or two. How do we get down there?"

Koopa roared in amusement. "Oh, there's another way? Well let's get going then!"

Koopa led him along the path alongside the cliff and after some time, they walked around a bend and he saw what looked like a huge statue of a Shamizard, chiseled out of the side of the cliff. Its eyes seemed to be made of some sort of red gems and it held a large staff in one hand, it tilted off in a random direction. He turned to see where but the tall trees prevented him from seeing what it could be, perhaps the large volcano. A large slope led down to the large clearing in front of the statue and as they walked down, he could see that where the belly should be, was the entrance to the large cave…or perhaps it was some sort of temple? Koopa had said it was sacred. The clearing in front of the statue consisted of a stone circle with a large pedestal in the middle of it, though he wasn't sure of its use. Koopa roared and he looked over at him. "Huh, keep them distracted? You got something in store for them?"

Koopa nodded and he smiled at him. Koopa scurried off into the temple and he sat down at the base of the slope to rest. If he ever did go back to Hoehn, he was gonna be in the greatest shape of his life. He didn't have long to wait as soon Homika and the group of grunts emerged from a side path. She saw him sitting by himself and walked toward him. "Well well, this is where the boss of Team Rocket ran away to."

"Team Rocket is dead."

She chuckled. "Team Rocket isn't f****** dead. And what are you doing out here? A little f****** birdie told me that you gave up."

He sighed and followed it up with a shrug. "I did give up. You win. I'm done with that business in Hoehn."

Homika shook her head. "Stop joking around f*****. You're Ethan for crying out loud, you can't leave it alone. You'll be back in Hoehn in no time."

"I'm serious, I'm done. I'm sick of being jerked around, having people doubt me because of who I am or being exploited."

"You…what?"

He smiled. "Isn't this what you wanted? Now you only have Team Aqua to worry about, right?"

"You're…really giving up? Is this some sort of f****** joke?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

She walked up to him before pulling him up by the arm. "Don't f*** with me."

"I'm being serious. I'm done. Weren't you listening to me…but…I guess you weren't because you never listen to me."

"What."

"Why did you join Team Magma? To infiltrate the organization and destroy it from within or to get back at me because you thought I betrayed you?"

"I…"

"We both know why you did it Homika. You did it because you were jealous and thought I had betrayed, when in fact I hadn't. And you even got with Tabitha, thinking I would get jealous…maybe even try to fight for you or something but instead…I figured enough was enough."

Her eyes grew wide but she still couldn't utter much. "But…"

"I screwed up one time but you make it feel like everytime you turn around, I'm cheating on you or betraying your trust. It's like you like getting the chance to yell at me or berate me."

"Eh…"

"So go on back to Team Magma—"

"You…w-w-what are you telling me?"

He heard a loud roar and the other grunts turned to see where it was coming from but she didn't take her eyes off him. "I'm telling you that it's over. And to not return here again."

Another loud roar shook the area and he looked past her to see a large four legged lizard, about the size of a Rhyhorn but covered in plants, vines and dirt. Lots and lots of dirt. It opened its mouth, letting out a powerful roar before charging forward. The grunts all scattered but Homika only dragged him with her. The bog creature turned back around as a few of the grunts summoned their Pokemon, or tried to. As they prepared their Pokeballs, it summoned vines off its back, knocking away the Pokeballs from their hands. It let out another roar and charged at them, causing some of the grunts to jump off the ledge and into the waters below. She dragged him away as the large Pokemon continued to terrorize the others, throwing him to the ground just near the edge of the jungle. "What do you want Homika?"

"We're not done yet!"

"Yes we are. How many times do I have to keep forgiving you for something you've done wrong?"

"Just…just…stop treating me like I'm a stranger! Please, I'm sorry for everything, I mean it—"

He got to his feet but as she grasped him by the wrist, he twisted away and began to walk away. This was starting to get annoying…and tough to take. "If you were so sorry before, why have you gone off and made the same mistake again?"

"I…"

He didn't say anymore and hurried back down toward the clearing where Koopa and his new Pokemon had chased off the other grunts. He gave him a thumbs up before looking down at this new Pokemon. It really did look like one of those bog creatures you would see in the old b horror movies. "So is it like the guardian of the temple?"

Koopa roared in agreement and he smiled. So it could be a legendary Pokemon, or not. "Are there a lot like him around?" He asked but Koopa shook his head. So he really could be a legendary. Boy this little trip was already off to a great start. Two new Pokemon in one day? Most people didn't discover one new species in their lifetime! "He looks like he could be part grass and part ground…what should we call it?"

Koopa looked confused but he kept trying to think it over. He shook his head, as nothing seemed to come to him. "Oh never mind. I'll think of one later," he said. He looked back out of curiosity to see if Homika was still around but she had left. Good because he wasn't sure he wanted to see her again…it was tough enough having to confront her about how he felt as is. He shook his head and sighed. He felt like he should be a bit happier, they were able to chase off Team Magma and he had been able to clear the air with her but…Koopa's confused roar snapped him out of his funk. "Huh? Oh it's nothing! Let's get back to the village! I want to see who you have to give this flower to!"

On the way back, he tried in vein to think of a name for that new Pokemon but still nothing good came to him. He had thought it would be awesome to discover a new Pokemon but trying to come up with a suitable name…man, it was a bit harder than he thought. Eh, he could just bounce ideas off Wiggler.

By the time they neared the village, it was getting late in the day. He stretched out his limbs and put his hand into his pocket. The flower was still intact and in great shape. He still wanted to know just what was the purpose of it though. "Hey Koopa, just what is this flower for? Are you supposed to give it to someone?"

Koopa roared in amusement. "You were supposed to give it to someone? What's that supposed to mean?"

He heard what sounded like screaming nearby and turned to see someone swinging on a vine, coming in fast. He noticed it was a young girl, probably about his age with a head full of mess brown hair, with twigs and leaves hanging out of it. She wore a top made of leaves and a grass skirt, her limbs somewhat hairy and bearing scratches and marks. She leapt off the vine and landed a few feet away from them. "May! May's here!"

"May?"

She puffed out her impressive chest and smiled. "May! Who you?"

"Oh…uh, I'm Ethan!"

She frowned. "E-tan?"

"Ethan, that's Ethan."

May shrugged and looked at Koopa. "So May and you become partners?"

Oh so that's what it was. Or…maybe. He wasn't so sure. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the flower. He began to hand it to Koopa but he pushed his hand toward May instead. He roared, letting her know who had actually retrieved it. She looked up at him and blushed. Koopa looked pretty pleased with this turn of events but something told him, he wasn't going to be.

"So…May and E-tan partners?"

"Ethan. And what do you mean by partners? Koopa, you better explain here!"

Koopa didn't look eager to explain it at first and he felt her hook her arm under his. "You soft…and weak. How you be partner if weak?"

He freed himself and sighed. Again with the pushy girls, was this just his poor luck again? "Hey Koopa, I think I deserve an explanation here!"

Yet Koopa didn't respond. Talk about a drag. Why did he feel like things were going to be a bit more interesting?


	6. Misadventures on Dinosaur Island

Kasumi and Wiggler were waiting for the three of them when they finally returned. Wiggler let out an overjoyed squeak and bounced over to him before stopping short when he noticed May. He let out a confused squeak and Ethan shrugged. "Oh she met us on the way back here."

"May! May happy to meet you!" She said in a high, chipper voice. She tapped the side of her head where she had put the flower in. "Nice flower!"

"Oh…that flower," Kasumi said before giggling.

"What about it?"

"Umm…come with me," she said as she walked past him, hooking her arm under his and pulling him away from the others. May watched them leave with a curious look but turned back to Wiggler and Koopa and begun to converse with them. She dragged him into the jungle a few feet and let him go.

"What's up?"

Kasumi giggled. "Well Ethan love, while you and Koopa were away, Wiggler was conversing with some of the other Shamizard in the village. They were talking about how Koopa was in line for a great reward because how well he had defended the Temple of Groudon in the past."

"Temple of Groudon? I wonder if that's the temple we were just at?"

She raised an eyebrow but he waved her off. "But in order to get that reward, he first had to retrieve a very rare flower that grew in a cliff."

"Oh, that flower…well he asked me to help him retrieve it. He said he was too clumsy to go get it so I helped him out."

Her eyes grew wide. "Ethan…those flowers grow on a cliff. They said the only way to retrieve them is to walk across a very small bridge that is basically a large tree branch…and you got it?"

He smiled at her. "Yep! It was tough, a bit freaky but I did it!"

She blushed. "Wow…you don't strike me as the type to be such a risk taker. I like it."

"I take risks once in a while."

She smirked. "Well anyways…the great reward was supposed to be becoming the partner of the local wild girl—"

"Yes, she did say that. Don't know what it means though."

"You…gave it to her."

"Yea. Is that bad?"

Kasumi chuckled. "Umm well…Ethan love, it looks like your bachelor days are over!"

"…huh?" He asked, her words not sinking in just yet. Just as she was about to repeat them, May came over and leaned on her shoulder.

"Huh, you E-tan's partner too?"

Kasumi blushed and looked over at her. "Oh…well…"

"That okay! May share!"

"Ahh yes well…ahh…love, help me out here."

"Huh? I thought you were just gonna agree out right."

"Well, didn't you say you'd give me a chance if I was less aggressive?"

He did say that. "Well I suppose I did."

"Wiggly said Cassie has boat! Can May see?"

"Cassie?" Kasumi asked. She looked over at him but he shrugged.

"She can't pronounce my name correct either."

"Ahh well…I guess I can go take her there. You can meet up with us later Ethan, I'm sure they want to hear from you two."

Koopa and him soon stood before the council of the village, which consisted of a group of Shamizards, each one with a different color from the next. It appeared the higher up in rank, the more colorful and elaborate their masks were and the chief of the village had the most elaborate of all, complete with headdress full of colorful feathers and leaves, it had to be even bigger than his whole body. Koopa began his report while he decided to sit down. None of the Shamizard objected, maybe a bit happy since he did tower over them. After Koopa finished, one of the Shamizard council members spoke up and Koopa translated it for him. "Oh, they want to know if I know those guys who tried to invade the temple? Well I'm familiar with them but we're hated enemies."

Koopa reported this and soon the council had more to ask of him. "What are their goals? Well they want to get rid of all the water in the world so there is more land for land based Pokemon. They're all nuts."

Koopa gave his answer to them but yet, they were still curious. "Yes, I do know one of them pretty well but we're no longer friends. I don't know what they're doing here but if they come back around, I'll make them pay."

While they seemed a bit worried that he knew them, they seemed a bit equally relieved that he was willing to help chase them off. The council began to talk amongst themselves for a bit. Koopa and him shared a look before the council spoke up again. "Would I be willing to go with him to the volcano to make sure Groudon is safe? Sure!" He said. What kind of question was that? Exploring the island was pretty cool and getting to see yet another new Pokemon was more than enough for him.

Koopa fired off a response to them and began to point at him. "Huh?" He asked before Koopa responded. "Oh…the flower thing."

The council responded but he noticed a few of them with amused looks. "Ahh…yes I was the one who fetched it so I guess I'm the one who gets to be her partner," he said while shooting a dirty look at Koopa for being tricked like that. Koopa and the council began to talk amongst themselves and since he didn't translate, it must have not been important for him to hear. Instead he decided to come to terms with the fact he suddenly had a partner now. That really was a sneaky thing of Koopa to do but he could see why. Maybe he had someone of his own and felt trapped. And then when Kasumi and he came around, Koopa may have figured she would be much better off with someone of her own kind and he had the opportunity he was looking for to get out of this. He frowned, wondering how May felt about it. She seemed more than overjoyed that he had retrieved and given her the flower but man she was rough around the edges. And he didn't even know a thing about her and yet now they were supposed to be lifetime partners? What a drag. He sighed and then smiled. "Oh whatever, I'll figure out how to make it work somehow or another."

He yawned as they finally made their way back to the boat. He was tired and sore but it was a good tired. Running around the island, fetching flowers and tangling with Team Magma was fun but hopefully he wouldn't have to make a hobby of it. He looked over at Koopa and laughed. "Hey, if you're the guard of the temple, is it right for you to come with me? I mean if you got your responsibilities, I don't want to take you from them."

Koopa reassured him that there wasn't a problem and there were plenty of other Shamizard to step up but he still felt a bit bad. It's why he had let his Vileplume return to the forest, because it felt it still had a duty to guarding the place. Sure he said it wasn't a problem but if push came to shove, he would urge him to stick around with his village. "Still, I wish you would have explained what that flower was for!"

Koopa responded. "Huh? No, we don't just marry random strangers to one another! It's kinda rude and well…old fashioned. No one does that anymore."

Koopa looked confused by it and he laughed. "Am I going to reject her? No."

He seemed even more confused that he said it was rude to marry someone you don't know and it would be even ruder to just reject her like that. "Well what I mean is that, I'm sure she figured you didn't want to be with her. How do you think she would feel if the next guy who looked like her, didn't want to be with her either? I mean…I'm still annoyed but I'm sure it'll work out…"

Koopa had another question. "What about Kasumi? Well, we're still getting to know each other but I think May mistook her for being my partner as well," he said. He laughed. "I guess if I keep my attention to those two, maybe my love life will be peaceful!

Koopa let out an amused growl at that and he nodded. "Oh man…is it rough? Actually it's super chaotic! If I tell you, it'll just leave your head spinning…trust me, you just don't want to know."

They finally returned to the boat and found the lights on. "Well…that's surprising. I thought they would be asleep by now."

"Oh you finally returned," Kasumi said. She walked around from the back of the boat, wearing a large white t-shirt instead of her swimsuit. She brushed back her hair. "What took so long?"

"The meeting took awhile. Is May asleep?"

Kasumi winked at him. "Actually, she's sitting in the bath!"

"A bath?"

Wiggler hopped off the boat and bounced over. "Yep! Unless you want to be with a hairy girl who looks rougher than road kill!"

He rubbed his chin. "Hmmm I see your point. I take it that's what you've been up to all this time?"

She winked at him. "Of course!"

"But…why are you doing this? You had the hots for me and yet you're willing to fix May up, knowing that—"

"Ahh well you're right love but May already thinks we're partners already so she doesn't seem to mind one bit."

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Well…so you're only doing this because she's the only one who seems cool with you around?"

"Yep."

"Oh…whatever. As long as things are peaceful."

"You really will like how your little partner looks now. It took a lot of work but she's starting to look like a regular girl now! Just, we'll have to work on her social skills."

"E-tan!" May yelled. They looked up and saw her stick her head out of one of the windows.

"May, hold on just a minute!" Kasumi said. She hurried off while he exchanged a look with Wiggler and Koopa. "Hey Ethan, you better come along too!"

He sighed and then laughed. "Oh well, this should be interesting."

He entered the boat after a few minutes and found Kasumi forcing May into a sleep shirt of her own. May didn't seem to care much for it. "No, no no! That too hot! May get sweaty! Ruin bath!"

"But it's kinda cool out now. You might catch a cold," he said with a shrug. Then again, maybe she was just used to it.

"Not cold. May sleep no clothes!"

"Oh yea, well that would be an issue."

Kasumi giggled. "Is it? You've never seen a girl naked before?"

Wiggler let out a squeak and he bopped him on the head. "What kind of question is that? I'm not answering it!"

"Come on Ethan, be honest love. You hang around with girls…all the time. You had a girlfriend and you're telling me…nothing happened."

Wiggler let out an amused squeak and she gave him a knowing smile. He shot him a death glare before sighing. "Okay fine. It's just uncomfortable seeing a girl naked when you have to talk with her later because—"

"I think you can function just fine. Besides, she's your…partner, isn't she?"

"You're just getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

She winked. "It's kinda fun seeing you looking flustered like that."

"You aren't the first—" he said before Kasumi spun May around. He turned his gaze away at once. "May please put the shirt on—"

"But…shirt make May hot. Sweaty. Ruin bath."

"I know but—"

"You walk almost naked!"

He looked down at himself and remembered that, yes he had been walking around in nothing but some swimming trunks. And it was only because his only clothes he had on were too hot for the hot and humid climate here. "Okay…you have a point there but…it's okay for me to do this. You can't."

"Why?"

Kasumi chuckled. "Ahh…well, girls don't get to walk around like that. You'll attract attention and you might get arrested."

May looked at her with a confused look and he sighed. "Yea…umm okay, we'll compromise—"

"Com-comp—"

"We'll make a deal," he said. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "You can go naked or…with few clothes when we say it's okay but when it's a problem, you have to put some clothes on, okay?"

She thought it over for a bit and nodded. "Oh…okay!"

"Well I guess that's one way," Kasumi said. "On another note, she seems to know how to talk. You think she used to live around people before?"

May smiled at him and he had to do his best not to look away. He had agreed to this and he would have to just get used to it. What made it tough was that…he shook his head and sighed. "Ahhh May, where did you come from?"

"Come from? Uhhh…Little…root."

"You came from a little root? I mean—"

"Ethan, Littleroot is the name of a town in Hoehn. It's a small landlocked town where Professor Birch lives."

May nodded furiously and he nodded. "Oh…you think if we took her back there, she might find someone she knows?"

"We might. I'm just…in no hurry to go back."

She winked at him. "Oh come on, we should go back just to see. Just for her sake."

"Do you want to go back to Littleroot May?"

She didn't seem to care either way and he finally had to look away. "What wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing! I'll be back!"

He hurried out of the boat and lay down on the cool sand. It was just becoming too distracting for him to talk with her when she was like that. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes but when he opened them again, he found her looking down at him. "You sleep outside?"

"Ahh—"

"That okay. Me sleep outside all night!"

"Ahh yes but I'm not—"

"Cassie said no other beds on boat."

She was probably lying and doing this just for kicks. "What about the sand?"

"I have shirt," she said and he realized that somehow she had been convinced to wear the shirt. She sat down next to him and sighed. "You happy?"

"Yea, yea I'm happy."

"You lie."

"Okay…okay. Things could be better, a lot better. I'm not happy because of you, there are just…other things that are on my mind."

She reached over and hugged him. "Oh?"

He sighed. "Yea…it's a long story but everyone seems to think I'm a horrible criminal when I was framed for most of the crimes. And the crimes I did commit were because I was afraid of my loved ones getting hurt. So now I'm in exile here in Hoehn and even though I've done some good, no one believes me and two of my friends betrayed me."

She didn't answer him for a bit and he didn't expect her to. It was a lot to take in. "So E-tan ran away."

"Yep. I'm sick of dealing with it. I'm tired of being some sort of punching bag."

"It okays. May understand. Me ran away too."

His eyes grew wide. "You ran away?"

"Me father want May to become new Champion. May no want to be Champion. May want to do whatever…so May ran away."

"Really? He wouldn't take no for an answer?"

"Mmmm…May not sure. He very…hard head so…May ran away!"

"Huh…so all three of us have run away from something."

He looked over at her and she rubbed her nose with his. What was he, a puppy? "Funny! We all runaways! May happy to know more runaways!"

"Yep!"

"May not want you to go back. Cassie too!"

He sighed. "I don't want to go back either."

"Go back to Hoehn you mean?"

May and he sat up and saw Kasumi walk over to them. She folded her arms and smiled at them. "Cassie ruin moment!"

Kasumi giggled. "I couldn't help but listen in. It sounds like the two of you are determined not to return to Hoehn."

"No go back! May like it here!"

Kasumi sat down next to him. "I actually…like it here too."

"Huh, but there isn't anything for you to steal!"

"Love, don't make me dump sand down your shorts," she said with a smile. She brushed back her hair. "Okay Ethan, answer me this. What if those stupid Team Magma goons come sniffing around again?"

"Magma?" May asked. He got to his feet and walked a few yards down the beach, arms folded. That was a good question. What if the Pokemon that they had been asked to check on was something they were looking for? The Shamizard seem to consider it pretty sacred and if someone were to make off with it, he could imagine how traumatic that would be for them. They would be crushed and if that happened, could he just sit around and let it happen? Really?

"Honestly Cassie, if that were to happen…if Team Magma or Team Aqua threatened this place, I would have no choice but to go back and crush them but that's all I'd do. Then I would leave again."

He turned to face them but May and Kasumi just shared a look. Kasumi looked at him with a knowing look. "I knew it."

"May worry."

"Don't be. I've done this thing several times before."

"May still worried."

Kasumi giggled. "You'll see soon enough I suppose. Ethan can never stay out of any conflict for long. Someone will do something to tick him off and he'll have to act."

"Oh."

"But he always comes out on top," she said with a wink. Was that true though? Sure he had beat Team Rocket twice before and Team Galactic in between but he had lost his reputation, two people he had loved and…or was it that bad? He had lost some battles but he finally had the chance to get some time to relax and not worry about what was going on in Hoehn. He, Homika and Jasmine weren't together anymore but May seemed like she had a decent head on her shoulders and Kasumi…well she was mellowing out. And the two of them seemed cool with each other as opposed to the other two. He still had Wiggler, had discovered two new Pokemon…yea, things could be better but they probably weren't as dire as he made them out to be.

"E-tan—"

"Ahhh, just call me E."

"E…E is…umm—"

"Brooding. It's what he's good at."

Wiggler let out an amused squeak and he nodded. "I'm just thinking. I'm not brooding. I…I think I'm done with that," he said with a wink.

May smiled before yawning. "May need sleep now."

"I think we're all tired. It's been a long day. Is there any other beds in that—"

"There are plenty of beds silly."

He was awoken by the sound of the cries of a bunch of Wingulls outside the beach, probably getting their morning meal. He yawned and began to turn over before he felt his shoulder bump into something. He looked over and saw May asleep on the other side of him and he shook his head. How did she even find a spot? The bed was just big enough for one person but somehow she had made room. Then again, if she was his 'partner' now, he might have to get used to it. At least she was nice enough to be content to sleep with him and leave it at that…for now. She yawned. "Morning E. Need bigger bed."

"Maybe you should have stuck to your own bed."

"But we partners! Partners stuck together! Partners are one!"

"I was just joking with you…well a little. These just aren't very big beds you know?"

She rolled out of the bed and stretched out her arms. As he rolled over to get out himself, she reached into the front pocket of her shirt and took out a bracelet made of vines and leaves. She held it out to him and noticed she wore one too. "For you!"

"Oh…uh, thanks!"

As he put it on, the door opened and Kasumi strode in, dressed in only a white bikini and a small open sports jacket over it. "I hope the two of you are ready to eat on the run, we've got a long trip ahead of us!"

He looked over at her and then at May who wore a half open sleep shirt and him in just his swimming trunks. "You know…people are gonna start looking at us three and think we hate clothes or something."

"Huh?" May asked. Kasumi chuckled.

"It is going to be a bit awkward when—"

She was interrupted by what sounded like some loud banging on the side of the boat. "What…that?"

Wiggler bounced in a few minutes later and let out a surprising squeak. "Huh…really?" He said when Wiggler let him know just who was outside. What was Homika doing here?

"Who it—"

"Oh, someone. Actually it's Homika again. She was with Team Magma but I guess she quit now…or something."

Kasumi giggled. "So then what is she doing here?"

He sighed. "She probably wants to talk again. I'll go out there."

Homika stood a few feet away from the boat, looking out toward the ocean as he hopped off. Wiggler let out a squeak and she turned around. "Good, I'm glad you came."

"What's up? I thought we had talked everything out."

"No! I still have a few things to say…mainly about your role in this!"

Wiggler let out a surprised squeak. "What are you talking about? What did I do? I told you nothing happened between Kasumi and me. Nothing has happened even after that!"

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the boat. "Well E, I'll tell you a few things," she said as she released his arm when they were farther away and he fell face first into the sand. He sat up and spit some of the sand out.

"Tell me a few things?"

"Ethan, did you ever think what I felt when you were flirting with Kasumi?"

"I didn't flirt with Kasumi! I told you she was being pretty pushy!"

"Did you ever think about just walking away?"

"Walk away? She had me handcuffed the first time so I couldn't leave, even though I tried a bunch of times. And then the second time…well yea I guess I could have just walked away but…"

"But what? Were you that interested in learning more about Team Aqua or in the back of your mind, were you excited at the chance to get back at Kasumi?"

"Err…well a little of…both, I guess."

Homika nodded. "So…you were looking forward to the times you ran into her because you were excited at the chance of getting one over her?"

He looked away. "Ahh…well I guess."

"S-so…you were bored with us-I mean me."

"I never said that! I was bored with being stuck in exile! It's a lot more of a drag than I imagined!"

"I think you were bored with me too. You spent most of your time, sitting outside, fishing."

"I didn't want to be stuck in the house. And I invited you…once. I didn't think you'd be interested though."

She stomped her foot into the sand. "Still! It's the thought that counts! Except you were too eager to shut everyone out and just go off and fish somewhere! And then when a certain orange haired girl gave you something to be excited about—"

"So it's all my fault now?"

Homika shook her head. "Did I say that f—I mean Ethan. I'm not saying that! I already apologized for what I did. It was really f****** stupid and petty. What I did never fit the punishment but…but…"

"You're trying to say that we're all at fault."

"Yes, that's what I wanted to say."

He sat up and folded his arms. He shook his head and sighed. "Wow."

"Wow?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Just thinking about that made me realize…I never really, really asked you or Jasmine about what you thought about getting involved in all of this. I mean you agreed to it but I'm wondering if either of you really wanted to get—"

"F*** no. After that f****** Team Rocket thing and the mess we're in now. And hearing about your troubles with Team Galactic and the mess that got you in as well? F*** no! Neither of us voiced our opinions because would you have taken no for an answer? Besides…I thought that if it made you happy, well…"

He chuckled. "So I really am a jerk at times—"

"I didn't say that either!"

"Okay okay…well I'm sorry for being insensitive and a jerk. I really should have considered your feelings but I didn't and I'm sorry about that."

She nodded and let out a sigh. "Well…f***. Uh…how are you doing?"

"Shouldn't you have asked that first?"

"Shut up! You're not…funny," she said, wiping away a single tear from her eye.

"Well I'm fine. I'm just…finding I enjoy not having to worry about Team Magma or Team Aqua a lot. It's really relaxing and fun getting to explore an island with new Pokemon and…I guess I'm pretty sad I didn't think of it earlier."

"Fine, fine…whatever. At least you're happy and all. I'm…what's that bracelet you're wearing?"

He looked over at his wrist and chuckled. "Oh man, have I got a story to tell you there but it looks like I somehow accidentally got myself hitched with a native. Her name is May and…ahhh yea."

"Then…oh forget it. Umm…I…I hope you can be happy here. And I'll make sure you don't have to worry about f****** Team Magma and Team Aqua again."


	7. Love and Ghost Pirates

"So what did she want to talk about?" Kasumi asked as they began the long trek to the volcano. May and Koopa walked a few feet ahead, Koopa using his spear to hack away at anything in their way and May being curious as usual. He put his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Oh, we talked. Got some things out of the way. She's came to her senses and isn't interested in working with Team Magma anymore."

"Oh…so does that mean that's one less Team we have to worry about?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Hmm…I think so. I hope so."

Kasumi sighed. "Speaking of stupid criminal gangs, what happened to Matt?"

He looked over at her. "What about Matt? You sure do think about him a lot."

"That's because that jerk has gotten the best of me three times! He first caused my first crew to turn on me and almost kill me and you already know about the other two times! I can't let that go!"

"Why not?"

She folded her arms and smiled. "I'm the best d*** pirate around. How can I get the rug pulled out from under me like that…several times even by the same guy!"

"I've gotten the best of you several times."

"Yes you have but you never meant any ill will toward me. If you hadn't stepped in when you had—"

"Cassie, shouldn't you take that as a sign to let it go?"

"Third time is the charm love. I tried to get back at him twice but was unsuccessful. I saw what I did wrong the past two times but just you wait—"

"Cassie, no."

"No?"

He shook his head. "Don't do it. Just let it go."

"Look at you trying to tell me—"

"I'm being serious Kasumi. I don't want you wasting your time trying to get back at him. Just let it go. What will you gain from getting your revenge?"

She looked up at the sky. "Well…people will see that you don't cross paths with Kasumi or else you'll regret it!"

"Trust me, not matter how tough or mean you make yourself out to be, someone will be willing to cross you. Giovanni was a notorious gangster and the leader of Team Rocket and I was willing to tangle with him twice—"

"And look where that led you—"

"He meant to destroy me but I'm still around. Maybe my reputation is in the tank but I'm still living my life. Eventually the truth will come out and he'll be revealed to be a bitter and angry man who can't accept that twice the same guy defeated his gang. That I have his number even. The big bad Giovanni, beaten by a kid twice."

She laughed. "And you're saying that's what I'll end up like?"

"You'll end up dead."

Kasumi sighed. "I appreciate your concern but—"

He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. "I'm not asking you to appreciate my concern. I'm telling you to give it up. Just let it go. If it makes you feel any better, Wiggler beat that entire room of Team Aqua grunts by himself, beat Matt and we buried them alive and left them for the authorities."

"Ahh well…"

"Just let it go."

She sighed and began to relax. "Well…you make a convincing argument Ethan," she said. She turned toward him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll think about it. No promises!"

"I'm not asking for you to think about it either," he said as he walked past her. Wiggler bounced alongside him and he smiled at him. So far they hadn't ran into any new Pokemon but knowing their luck, they would trip over a new one. He suddenly felt Kasumi bump into him, causing him to trip over a rock and fall to the ground. He began to sit up and felt her lean on his back.

"It's so cute that you're concerned about little ol' me. You didn't even used to care about me, only when you wanted to get back at me—"

"Yes well—"

"So will you come rescue me if I do go after Matt?"

"No, I won't. You're on your own."

She sighed and helped him up. "I don't believe you for a second but…okay fine, spoilsport. I won't go after Matt again."

He pat her on the head and laughed. "Good girl."

They caught up with May and Koopa, who stood on the edge of a large valley, so big it seemed more like a canyon than a valley. Down in the middle of it lay a large lake with the remains of a sunken schooner in the middle. Kasumi got down on her knees and looked forward in earnest while the others shared confused looks. "W-wow, are you kidding? Is that really it?"

"What's it?"

"Th-th-that's the legendary treasure of…we have to go down there!"

Koopa let out a roar and Ethan chuckled. "He says that place is cursed. Anyone who tries to end up taking the fantastic riches there will pay big time. Sounds like—"

"—like a place we need to visit. I bet all of that stuff is mentioned so people will just leave it alone. I bet there isn't any curses and—"

"I'm in favor of passing," he said. Koopa, May and Wiggler shared his sentiment. "Besides, it looks like it's out of the way anyway and we have to get to the volcano first."

"Then I'll go! This is just the type of thing up my aisle!"

"Now wait just a minute! They just said the place is cursed. Cursed. I'm usually not one to believe in curses but on a place like this, I wouldn't be so shocked. And didn't we just talk about you not putting yourself into dangerous situations, by yourself?"

Kasumi sighed and got to her feet. "What a bunch of party poopers. Why can't you let a girl have some fun?"

"You can have fun, just not that kind of fun. I'm sure there are safer places to explore. What good is a pirate having a bunch of treasure when they die before they get to enjoy it?"

"I guess. Well what are we waiting around for?"

He shrugged. "Well we just had to convince you not go off on your own so I guess we can—augh!" He let out a cry of pain as he felt a surge of electricity hit him in his side, causing his legs to go numb. He felt someone's strong arm hook under his and pull him a few feet away from the others.

"Wha—Matt?! What are you doing here?" Kasumi yelled. So it was Matt, was he out for some revenge?

"What am I doing here? I'm on the search for a legendary Pokemon, one that will greatly aid our cause! And Ethan here is going to help out!"

"Matt…don't you dare. I'll kill you before I let that happen," Kasumi said. Wow, this was the first time he had seen her like this. She took out a Pokeball and Matt laughed.

"Watch it Kasumi. If you do anything, he's going to suffer. You don't want that, do you?"

"E!"

"Tell that stupid wild girl to watch it too! Don't try anything funny or else!"

He handed him off to a couple of other Team Aqua grunts, who dragged him away into the jungle before leaning him against a palm tree. He looked up and saw Jasmine standing before him. "Jasmine…okay, I think we need to talk."

"No. I don't think there is anything else to talk about. N-now, tell us where we can find this mythical Pokemon."

"I really don't know what you're talking about—"

"Liar! It appears you're familiar with the native Pokemon here—"

"You must mean the Shamizards—"

"Whatever. And they often spoke of a legend about a Pokemon that causes massive rainstorms."

"I'm pretty sure you're talking about Politoed and—"

Before he could finish, she slapped him across the face. As he recovered, he noticed how hurt she look. "This isn't some sort of joke!"

"I don't know anything about a Pokemon like that. I've only been on this island for a day. You expect me to be a total expert so soon?"

Jasmine sighed. She looked over at the other grunts standing nearby. "Uh tell Matt to go on ahead. I'll meet you at the ship with him in tow."

"The ship? If you're talking about that abandoned schooner in the lake, I think you should stay away, its cursed."

"Cursed? Come on Ethan, stop trying to be silly."

"I'm being serious."

"And you're just going to believe that."

He nodded. "I'm not going to mess around with something if it might be cursed. I may be curious but I'm not that curious. On another note, we need to talk."

She shook her head. "We can talk about where that Pokemon is."

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, so there," he said, sticking his tongue out at her. She folded her arms.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult?"

"Why won't you let me say my piece?"

"I don't care if you're sorry or not! Go sodder off with that stupid red head for all I care! We're done anyways! I'm here to get some information out of you so are you going to tell me where that Pokemon is or not?"

"Well…it's not on this island at least. It's off shore to the north in an underwater cave."

His limbs began to get feeling but she jabbed him with the stupid stun gun again and he once again lost feeling in them. She tapped it in her hand and sighed. "You're just lying."

"I don't know. And I wouldn't tell you anyway! You know Jasmine…I understand being angry. I'm sure you're pretty sore with me and I'm fine with that. I was being a bit insensitive, even though I didn't mean to but I think you should really be directing your ire at me instead of aiding an eco terrorist group that is willing to disrupt the ecosystem of an entire region."

"Ummm…"

"So if you have anything to say to me while we're alone, say it."

She pursed her lips for a few minutes as if she was thinking it over and then nodded. "Okay…fine. I'll say my piece. I'm not angry at you."

"Huh?"

"Well I was angry at you for not asking if I really wanted to be part of this Neo Team Rocket thing or for allowing yourself to get into compromising situations with Kasumi but—"

"And I made you look like a murderer."

"Oh…yea, there is that too. Umm…well…I forgive you."

"Eh, just like that?"

She tapped her fingers together. "Well…there have been a few times I've wronged you…that you didn't know about and I was a bit manipulative of you when you really needed someone to just be there for you as support when you were with Team Rocket…sooo…I decided I don't need to be bitter. I still want to be friends."

"So then why are you still with Team Aqua? Why did—"

"I—" She began to say before her phone rang. She answered it but the conversation was pretty short as she hung up a minute later. "Let's go. Matt wants to meet us at the lake—"

"Uh, that lake is cursed."

"Ethan…I don't really have a choice here, now come on!"

She grabbed him by the arm and helped him up. His limbs had begun to regain feeling but it was still a bit tough to walk. "You don't have a choice? So they're forcing you to stay in the group?"

"I…look like I've repeated your mistake."

Matt and a group of Team Aqua grunts sat at the edge of the lake, looking out across the calm waters as they approached. Jasmine pushed him forward and he stumbled forward a few before two grunts grabbed him by the arms. Matt suddenly spun around and punched him in the gut. He gasped for air but didn't get a chance as he delivered several more punches. "I can't tell you how much I've wanted to do that. Trying to bury me alive like that, cute. You know when you got an old pirate on the ropes, you don't…ever show him mercy."

Ethan winced and looked up at him through squinted eyes. "I'm not a…killer."

"Your rap sheet seems to indicate you get off by performing horrible experiments on Pokemon, especially aquatic ones. And you discard the ones that—"

"You shouldn't listen to everything you hear."

"Shut up! Once you lead us to this legendary Pokemon, I'm going to rid the world of your menace once and for all!"

The grunts let him fall to the ground but Matt reached down and pulled him up by the neck. "Funny you say that Matt."

"Funny? You think this is a joke you b******?"

Ethan smiled. "You talk about me being a menace but aren't you the same thing? You talk about me harming Pokemon and yet your goal is to flood the world in all honesty. What do you think will happen to all those people and Pokemon that don't have a home? You think they're suddenly gonna turn into aquatic Pokemon of their own?"

"There will still be—"

"There will be very little land but all of those people and Pokemon have to go somewhere? You know where they're going to go? Right to their deaths at the bottom of the ocean. You're endorsing mass genocide just to save a certain group of Pokemon. And you call me the monster?"

Matt responded with another punch to the gut but it didn't hurt near as much. Or maybe with the knowledge that all was well between Homika, Jasmine and him made him feel a lot more brazen. Either way, he wasn't gonna let up. "What do you know?"

"More than you obviously! You're the worst kind of criminal, you've deluded yourself into thinking you're doing some sort of good when you're actually doing something totally heinous. At least I know I'm a criminal!"

"Shut up, you're nothing but talk!"

"Still sore you and a group of forty grunts got crushed by a guy with a Wigglytuff? Don't worry, you aren't the first," he said with a grin.

"How about you get to telling us where that Pokemon is?"

"What parts of I've only been on this island for a day don't you get? You expect me to become an expert in a few days?"

Matt growled. "We've got very good information that the legendary Pokemon that causes monsoons lives on this island somewhere. I figured this lake is the best place to start."

Ethan chuckled. "Then look. I warn you, that place is cursed."

Matt and some of the grunts laughed. "Cursed? Cursed? So you believe some old superstitions?"

"Well the residents here seem to have a good reason for ignoring the place and they've lived here longer than anyone. I figure if they have a good reason, it's good enough for me. Plus I doubt it's very safe—"

"Too bad because we're gonna go search!"

Was he crazy? Wait, why was he asking this? Matt summoned a Wailord and dragged him on. "This isn't such a hot idea—"

"Jazz, you and some of the other grunts are coming along! I need some people to help make him mind!"

They rode out to the creaking schooner, which didn't take too long thanks to the size of Wailord. The stopped near a dangling rope ladder and Matt motioned for him to go first. He sighed and climbed up the rope. As he did, he thought he could hear voices but he wasn't sure if it was the wind or something else. He climbed onto the deck of the schooner and could hear the wood creak under his feet. He slowly walked a few feet onto the deck while Matt and the others followed him up. Matt pushed him forward. "Well?"

"Don't ask me!"

"I'm not asking you to pretend not to know! I'm telling you to tell me where it's at?"

"Well if it's an aquatic Pokemon, why not dive into the water? You think it's hiding on the ship somewhere?"

"Maybe it is. And maybe you know how to summon it!"

Ethan sighed. "I told you, I don't know a thing! Even if I did, how are you going to make me?"

"How about if I threaten to kill you?"

Ethan sighed. "I've cheated death before you know."

Matt growled and looked over to the other grunts and Jasmine. He turned back toward him with a large dagger in hand. Ethan scurried away but Matt lifted him up into the air and pointed the dagger at his chest, touching it with the tip of his dagger. "I doubt you'll be able to cheat death this time around, now tell us where we can find it or else!"

He sighed. "Like I told you beforehand, I don't know where it's at! Even if I knew where it was, I wouldn't tell you!"

Matt tapped his chest with the dagger a few times while he looked over at Jasmine, who looked ready to step in. "So you still won't tell us…that's too bad," he said with a grin. He reached back and stabbed it in his direction but Ethan jumped backwards, stumbling while he was at it and falling through some of the boards on the deck. He continued to fall through a bunch of rotted boards until he hit the cool water below. He swam back to the surface and looked up at the large hole he had made in the deck and the floors below. Matt stood over the hole and growled. "Don't even think about going anywhere! We have this ship surrounded! If you try to flee, you won't get far!"

"How am I even supposed to go anywhere?" He yelled. He sighed and swam over to some dry land, or rather some portion of the ship, which sat just above the water. He crawled onto the boards and touched his chest where Matt had the dagger. He let out a sigh of relief. "Man…once this is all over, I will never tangle with another evil organization as long as I li—"

He heard a howling voice and looked around. He narrowed his eyes as he continued to search the area when suddenly something appeared before him. It looked like a giant floating skeleton of an upright crocodile, wearing a dark red pirate hat that was falling apart and a rusty sword in one hand. Its large glowing red eyes stared into his and a large rusty dagger appeared in its other hand. "H-H-Hey! I didn't mean to come here, I was dragged here!"

The ghost reptile let out a haunting laugh and moved closer. He tried to slip back into the water where he might be safe but some strange force kept him pinned where he lay. "What the hell?" He heard Matt yell and the ghost reptile turned his attention upwards. It let out a roar and vanished into thin air and he felt whatever mysterious force holding him down vanish. "Well, time to make myself scarce."

He heard cries from above and looked up. It sure sounded like that ghost had decided to go after the others first. He sighed. "I hope Jasmine can get away. I just don't have any way of helping—"

"Of course you do!" Kasumi said as she surfaced. She swam over to him and crawled up onto the boards. She winked at him and held up a Pokeball. "It's a ghost, right? Gyrados here knows a few dark type attacks!"

"You came here even knowing that this place was cursed?"

"Well…someone had to come save you! And Koopa can't swim and I'm the one with the water Pokemon. I convinced May, Koopa and Wiggler to go ahead to the volcano. It was a pretty important mission and we couldn't put it off either."

"You didn't have to do that," he said. "Though I appreciate it anyway."

"Yea…well they said this place is cursed right? Let's get out of here before that thing comes back!" She said as she summoned her Gyrados. He looked back up toward the deck and sighed.

"Yea but…my friend is up there and—"

"A friend with Team Aqua? Some friend."

"She was forced to stay in the group, though she didn't tell me how. I'd hate for her to incur that thing's wrath," he said. He suddenly turned and shoved Kasumi into the water. "Hey get out of here! I'll try to distract it!"

"You'll what?!"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm going to try and distract it!"

Her eyes grew wide. "Why are you going to do that? Are you crazy?"

"Yes I am now get going!"

"But!"

"Hey, hey! Down here! I'm the one you want! Hey down here! Are you scared or something?!"

"You idiot! You talk about not wanting me to endanger myself and here you are trying to do the same thing!"

She tried to drag him into the water but he kicked her away. "No, go away!"

"Ethan, why are you doing this? Is it worth losing your life over?"

Suddenly the ghost reptile appeared again, causing her to hide underwater. It didn't seem at all concerned with her and he noticed its dagger looked a bit red. A sick feeling grew in his stomach for a moment but he shook it away and smiled. She was the last kind of person to go out like that. With her steel Pokemon; she was a lot tougher than she let on. He couldn't say the same for the other clowns. In fact any of his friends would have been able to get out of that mess. "Come on, it's me you want!"

The ghost let out a haunting laugh as it raised its arm with the dagger. He again felt himself pinned down, unable to budge an inch. He thought Kasumi might try to step in but perhaps it was preventing her from doing so as well. Was this really it? Suddenly the red Gyrados rose out of the water and lunged at the ghost. It grabbed hold of its snout with its fangs and began to wrestle with it. The ghost reptile summoned a floating dagger behind it and his eyes grew wide as he saw what it wanted to do but as the dagger flew forward, the Gyrados released its grip and dove back into the water, allowing the dagger to fly through the ghost harmlessly. He tried to move but that mysterious force continued to hold him down and he began to feel a bit drowsy. He tried to keep awake but felt as if something were draining his energy away. Even while he drifted off into dreamland, he could see the Gyrados and the ghost reptile battling again.

He was waken up an unknown time later with a bunch of cold water being dumped on his face. He sat up, almost smacking heads with Kasumi but she moved out of the way before it happened. He looked around and found himself on the deck of her boat. "Huh…what happened? How did I—"

"I brought you here silly! Well me and my Pokemon."

"What happened to that ghost Pokemon?"

She held up a Pokeball and giggled. "Captured it!"

"Really? Man, I missed a lot. What happened to me?"

She sighed. "I don't know…I think it was trying to drain the life out of you or something but once I captured it, it stopped doing that. Well actually you can thank Jasmine as well. She backed me up with her Empoleon."

"Heh, so she did survive. Glad to hear it."

"Yea well she apologized for what she did earlier."

He sighed. "That's good. What about Matt?"

Kasumi looked away. "Well…I think…that Pokemon got to him. Jasmine didn't clarify but it seemed like he was on the receiving end of that Pokemon's wrath."

He sighed. "I warned him the place was cursed and he refused to listen to me. I kept warning him but…"

"Yea well too bad for him!"

"You seem pretty pleased."

"Why shouldn't I be? That guy was the worst! He was the most cutthroat member of my crew; he killed several other pirates even when I objected to it! He was willing to kill me, kill you and help kill a lot more people just to further his stupid cause! F*** him!"

"I know but still…oh forget it. Thanks for saving me back there."

"Are you kidding? I wasn't about to leave you there! And you were right, it was coming after Jasmine and a few other grunts before you distracted it again so I feel even better about saving your hide!" She said with a laugh. She leaned forward and smirked. "So is this how it's gonna go? I get into trouble and you rescue me. Then you get into trouble and I rescue you?"

"Looks like it."

She sighed. "Well whatever curse it tried to put you on, doesn't work anymore since I captured it."

"Good. I guess it isn't a legendary Pokemon since you were able to capture it. What do you plan to do with it?"

She smiled. "I'm going to use it as my secret weapon when I return to the seas. People will know not to ever cross the paths of the infamous pirate Kasumi or else fear the wrath of the dreaded Dead Eye Pirate!"

"Are you serious?"

She sighed and set the Pokeball aside. "I don't know. Sometime I wonder if I really want to go back to being a pirate. Maybe…maybe I'll go legit. Or become a treasure hunter."

"You, legit?"

She laughed as she lay beside him. "Yep, legit. I know we always had our fun when you were trying to investigate Team Aqua and I used your distraction to nab some goodies of my own but Team Aqua and Magma won't be around forever. And then what?"

"I…well…I thought I could just go back home to Johto and do something peaceful but I think everyone still sees me as some sort of criminal."

"Even if you defeat those two groups?"

He laughed. "Even if I do that. I don't expect much of a reprieve. They'll still want to arrest me so I'll have to continue to hide. I…"

"Hmm?"

"Oh…I was just thinking how much I'd love to return to a normal life but I can't."

"Maybe you can be my partner in crime—"

"Didn't you just say you were thinking about going legit?"

"I did but I have more fun stealing precious gems and jewelry. And you have to admit, you liked it a bit trying to foil me while trying to deal with those two gangs as well."

"You realize if you leave to go back to doing your thing, there's a chance I make up with Homika or Jasmine."

"Maybe…so but I'll take my chances."

He sat up and let out a sigh. "That aside…I've got to do something about Team Magma and Team Aqua. I thought I could just leave them alone and let the authorities of Hoehn handle it but it looks like I was wrong—"

"Why you? I don't get it. Why do you have to play the hero all the time? Why do you keep allowing yourself to get dragged into situations like this?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I wish I knew…it's just when I see people up to no good, I feel I should step in and stop them. It's not like I'm just your everyday trainer with his home raised Pokemon; I'm one of the strongest trainers around. The only people I've lost to have been Champions…why shouldn't I step in and help?"

"Even when you've suffered so much? Just how much have you lost because of this?"

"I know I've suffered quite a bit but what about all the friends I've made along the way?"

"You think that's okay even though everyone thinks you're some sort of criminal?"

"I'm happy with the way things are. Sure things could be a lot better but they could also be a lot worse."

She sighed. "Ugh, I don't get you!"

"I don't expect you to!"

He heard his phone ring and looked over at it. He got up and walked over to grab it. To his surprise, it was Homika calling. "Well maybe I will understand you someday."

"Excuse me for a moment," he said. He hopped off the boat and walked toward the edge of the jungle as he answered. "Hello?"

"E!" May yelled on the other line. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a bit.

"May, what are you…wait a minute…"

"Ethan, where did you get this girl?"

"Oh…Homika—"

"Call me Roxie, d******! I just…want to hear you call me that again, please?"

"Okay, I can do that but…why are you with May?"

"I never went back. I remember us finding evidence of a powerful Pokemon that could create land masses, cause volcanic eruptions and generally be a big time pest before we got to the temple and I was afraid any survivors might have tipped off Maxie about it—"

"Maxie? Is he the big boss of Team Magma?"

She sighed. "Yea, he is. He's the one that kind of talked me into joining, though I really regret that—"

"I'm not going to hold that against you."

"Ahh good. Well like I said, I was worried they might come calling so I decided to go to the volcano myself but along the way I ran into these three. We made it out to the volcano but everything is cool so—"

"What do you think about May?"

"What do I think? What the f*** do you think I think? How do you get yourself into these situations?"

"I don't know. Blame Koopa, he's the one that tricked me! If I knew…"

"Well whatever. I understand your reasoning as to why you won't drop her like a bad habit. It's fine…I had to eventually deal with you and Jasmine but—"

"If you're trying to say what I think you're trying to say—"

"That I…I—look E, I know everyone think…or rather the public at large think you're a f****** criminal. That you're the scum of scum. I thought by now that the truth would have come out and people would see all the good you did but…it doesn't look like that's gonna happen anytime soon. And I know what you would say, that you don't want me to choose between my career and you. And…have I ever told you my dream?"

"You mean the one where you drag me onto the stage and—"

"Oh that is gonna happen but I'm talking about the one where I'm out on the stage, staring out at all those stupid screaming goobers and seeing your face among them. That's the only thing that matters to me, not those stupid fans…but you."

"O-Oh."

"I know I told you how intoxicating the cheers of those fans can be and it is but…after being out here and away from it all, I've began to realize that…I don't want to be governed by the opinion by a bunch of faces and voices that love me only because of my music. Because those fickle f****** will eventually turn around and hate me for the same reasons they loved me. They don't really care about me, just what I do for them."

He didn't say much except repeating his previous phrase to let her know he was listening.

"I just thought…I really don't care about their approval anymore. I still want to sing and produce music but I want to be with you still. Even if people think you're some sort of criminal…I know the truth about you and that's all that matters to me."

"Ahhh—"

"But…uh…yea. I hope we can go back to being in a relationship. I guess that's up to—"

"Me? Well…I was always going to leave that up to you considering you have more to lose than me."

"W-w-what are you saying? D-don't f*** with me here!"

"I'm saying…I miss you and that…"

"Huh? Huh? What's that? Are you gonna say it?"

"H-huh?"

"What? F*** you! You better stop toying around with me f*****! Roxie may seem like she's tough but—"

"You're a lot tougher than you used to be—"

"No I'm not! I'm a stuttering mess. I'm kneeling in the dirt, covered in mud and trying not to cry."

"You don't have to be like that. And you aren't weak. You did a very admirable job leading the others when I was with Team Rocket, a much better job than even I thought."

"I'm a sap. I'm such a f****** sap. HBIC and I'm worried that the guy I want to be with…"

"Roxie, I do want to start over…with you. Ever since we made up…I couldn't see myself being with anyone until I finally cleared the air with you. I thought about breaking it off for good because I didn't want you to have to choose between your career and me but…I knew you would have been infuriated if I didn't let you have a choice or not."

"You…you're d*** right about that! I would have hated you forever but…but…I'm f***** glad you want to be with me. It's the only thing I wanted. I love you—"

"Hey, I thought I said we were starting—"

"We are not starting over! We are going back to being in a relationship. You belong to me and I belong to you. And…well May too but she's your problem!"

He chuckled. "She's not a problem."

"N-no. I was just kidding. She means well and…f*** it. We've put too much work into this to just give it up. I know you're learning to live with her in your life and I can too!"

"That's…great actually. I hope you two can get along."

"I'll make it work, f*** it."

He laughed. "I also did miss your foul mouth as well."

"Good because I'm going to be as f***** foul mouthed as I can. W-well, I'll talk to you later E. And thank you."

He hung up and heard Kasumi chuckle. "Well, looks like I've lost."


	8. The End of Team Rocket

"Mika, we thought you abandoned us," Tabitha said. She laughed as she stood before one of the bosses of Team Magma.

"That's what I wanted you to think. I was able to fool those clowns on that island into thinking I had went good. In the meantime, I was able to find out some more about that legendary Pokemon."

"Y-you were?"

She nodded. "Yep but the problem right now is the natives there. They won't be so easily defeated, especially because they have a bunch of unknown but powerful Pokemon with them."

Tabitha sighed. "Well that's great. We'll have to deal with them somehow, do you have any suggestions?"

"In fact I do…I was able to learn of the typing of the natives, their part dragon and part grass—"

"Hmm…ice would do wonders but…we'll have to make do with our fire Pokemon. I refuse to sink to Team Aqua's levels and depend on those Pokemon!"

"No one would have to know…who cares what Pokemon we use so long as our mission is complete? They'll all go away anyway once we get out hands on that legendary Pokemon."

"What place?"

Ethan pressed down on May's head as he thought he heard voices. He poked his head above the crates, looking this way and that for anyone but to his relief, they were alone. He looked over at her and smiled. "This is one of Team Magma's off shore bases."

"Me no understand."

"Homika said Team Magma has several off shore bases around the island because they're trying to get to Groudon. It's easier to do that when you have some bases nearby."

Her eyes grew wide. "They no take Groudon!"

He pressed his finger to her lips but he wasn't sure she had any other voice but loud. "We won't let them. That's why…we're gonna cause a little mayhem."

She opened her mouth and began to suck on his finger, causing him to yank it back. "E funny!"

"Please don't do that!"

She cocked her head to the side a bit. "Mayhem?"

He nodded and pointed to the crates. "Team Magma has a lot of equipment here they plan to use to torch the island and destroy anything in their path. They have boats and speeders to get out to the island as well. And we'll destroy it all. Then we move onto the next base and take it out as well."

May thought it over and nodded. "Fun! This fun!"

"Yep. So enough of this sneaking around," he said as he looked over at Koopa. Koopa spun his spear around and leapt forward. With one good whack, he opened up one of the crates and began to smash some of the equipment inside. He couldn't see what it was but Homika had mentioned this base is the one that had most of the equipment they would use to burn everything in their path. It didn't take long for the noise to attract attention, in the form of a pair of Team Magma grunts.

"Hey, what in the world is going on?"

Ethan hopped up onto one of the crates and smiled. "Oh hey, it's me again."

One of the grunts pointed a finger at him. "Hey, didn't you quit? What are you doing back here?"

"Team Rocket didn't quit, just took a hiatus. You really expected me to let you jokers win?"

"H-how did you find out about this base?"

May picked up one of the crates and flung it at the two grunts, causing them to hurry away from the door as it smashed open. Wow, she was a bit stronger than he thought but perhaps being raised in the jungle would do that to you. She looked back at him with a smile.

The two grunts stepped over the wreckage and one of them reached over for the alarm. "Eh go ahead, sound the alarm. I don't care. We're going to end up destroying this base anyway so there isn't anything you can do to stop us."

"We'll see about that! You can't beat all of us," he said as he pulled the arm. Red lights began to flash all around and May and Koopa looked at him with confused looks but he waved them off.

"Eh, keep at it. I'll deal with Team Lava dopes," he said. He walked across the crates as the two grunts began to back away. He took out a Pokeball and summoned Juan. He hopped forward and sprayed the two of them with a blast of water, to his surprise. Usually Juan had to start in dance before he got going. Or maybe since he was inside a building, he couldn't summon a rainstorm and let out his frustrations this way. Juan let out a happy tune and began to dance and sing while the Team Magma grunts hurried off. "Man, what a bunch of losers. They could at least stick around for a bit."

He hopped over the wreckage and stepped into the hallway. A sign in front of him had arrows pointing in various directions to certain locations in the base but the one that caught his attention was the dock. He motioned to Juan and he followed after him as he hurried down the hallway. Tabitha's booming voice erupted from the speakers, ordering everyone out into the base to find and eliminate the intruders and he chuckled. Good luck with that one. Juan sounded annoyed that he couldn't stop to sing and dance but he reassured him he would get that chance soon.

The docks of the base were filled with boats and speeders of various sizes, all primed and ready for an invasion by the looks of it. As he looked them over, he noticed a familiar boat amongst them. "Wait…why is—"

"My boat doing here love?" Kasumi whispered into his ear. He jumped forward and fell into the water but surfaced a moment later. Boy was he glad he was still in just his swim trunks. She winked at him and he grumbled.

"What are you doing here? What happened to returning to a life of crime?"

"Who said I haven't? Team Magma has a few precious things I'd like to nab. They'll be too busy trying to deal with you so…why not?"

He spit out some water and crawled back onto the dock. "Nice to see you're back to normal."

"Hey love, you might as well be nice. You're still a known criminal, aren't you?"

"And?"

She giggled. "Well Ethan, you'll be needing my help from time to time. Unless you want everyone in the crime world to hate your guts. Trust me, that doesn't lend to a long lifetime."

"I'll take my chances."

She laughed. "You'll see things my way," she said before hurrying off. He sighed and looked over at Juan.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" He asked before picking himself up. He summoned Bolt and looked over at the two of them. "All right guys destroy every boat and speeder here…but uh spare Kasumi's boat there. I'm not sure I want to make her an enemy just yet."

Juan let out an overjoyed quack and began to sing and dance. He heard thunder rumble outside and he shook his head. "I didn't think you could do that—"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

He turned around to see a pair of Team Magma grunts standing behind him. He shrugged. "I'm engaging in wanton destruction…or something like that."

"Team Rocket is dead—"

"Guess what? I lied. You really think you're supposed to believe a criminal, the boss of a notorious Pokemon gang? I've commit more crimes than you two could dream of!"

The female grunt stepped forward and held out a Pokeball. "Tabitha warned us you were here. Give yourself up, you're surrounded—ow!" She cried out as Juan summoned a bunch of leaves and sent them flying in her direction, knocking the Pokeball from her hand. The other grunt tried to get his Pokeball out but Juan pinned him to the wall with a blast of water, the impact knocking him out. Several more Team Magma grunts hurried into the docks and he sighed.

"Well nice to see you all decided to show up, it makes beating you that much easier."

"Don't think you're gonna get away with this!"

"Pretty sure I am," he said. He heard a familiar growl and suddenly May bowled into the group, knocking some of them into the others as she and Koopa entered the area. She hurried up to him and stood up.

"May and Koopa destroy crates!" She said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"The crates?" One of the grunts asked. Ethan nodded as he stepped forward.

"Yes, there was a room with a bunch of crates. I guess you guys were going to use it to torch the island or something. Doesn't matter now because all that stuff is useless."

One of the grunts took out a Pokeball and summoned a Charizard. May let out a surprised cry and hid behind him. What was he gonna do? Juan stepped forward and unleashed a powerful stream of water, knocking the Charizard backwards by just a few feet. It let out an annoyed growl and he could see fire began to pour out of its mouth. May grasped him by the arm and yanked him into the water. Without letting go of his arm, she swam over to one of the nearby boats and surfaced next to it. He turned his attention back to the docks and saw Juan dodging and weaving out of the way of whatever the Charizard threw his way. He seemed to be doing such a great job of angering the Charizard that it began to sink some of the boats and speeders itself. As for Bolt? He just seemed willing to chill off to the side, keeping an eye on Team Magma but not eager to end up on the wrong side of an attack from the Charizard.

"What about Mika?"

"Homika should be fine. She'll just convince them to focus their resources on the next base and to protect it but we'll just follow after them and cause some more mayhem. It should delay them from trying to get to Groudon."

She nodded, satisfied with his answer. He looked over to the boat next to them. It belonged to Team Magma but it looks pretty sturdy. "We take boat?"

"I'm thinking about it but…I don't know to drive it. Well I guess Kasumi would know but…eh, we can manage without it, right? There are so many water Pokemon out there, we can convince one to help us out, right?"

She nodded. He turned his attention back to the docks and noticed Juan had won over the Charizard. Bolt and Koopa drove the remaining grunts back as Juan turned to them. They swam back to the docks and she leapt out before helping him up. "Thanks, great job guys. Koopa, you want to guard the entrance while Bolt and Juan take care of these boats?"

Koopa nodded and scurried off. One of the speakers crackled and he looked over at it. "So…just why has Team Rocket decided to come back?"

"Oh hey Tabitha! Team Rocket never gave up just took a hiatus. That was pretty stupid of you to think that we just gave up like that. It was a lie."

"A lie, huh?"

"Yep. Oh and sorry about all this equipment and boats you got here. They were just asking to be smashed up."

"You think you're so cute, don't you?"

"I think it's cute that you think you can defeat me so easily. I've beat Team Rocket twice and Team Galactic once. I have a proven track record of taking down Pokemon gangs. You're pretty small time by comparison."

"Small time? Heh, after we get our hands on that legendary Pokemon, you won't be singing that tune."

"You won't be getting it so stop talking. Ugh, this is dumb. We're done here," he said turning away.

In a matter of a couple of hours, they destroyed most of the boats and equipment Team Magma had on hand at the base. They watched as Tabitha and Homika sped away but she had already told him of the location of the second base, much smaller than this one but still important to their mission to get Groudon. "We follow?"

"Yep…well we'll wait just a bit but we'll follow right after them. After this, that should set Team Magma back a bit. They'll have to recover from this costly blow and we can turn our attention to Team Aqua and strike a blow there too."

"How we go there?"

He looked over at Juan. Juan let out a happy quack and let out a joyful tune. He jumped into the water and swam down, swimming so far down he lost sight of him. A few minutes later, he surfaced on the back of a Wailord. Wiggler let out a shocked squeak but he just flashed thumbs up to Juan. "Good job! Now we can get to that other base in a flash."

"Not…very…uh…"

"You mean it isn't exactly stealthy? Yea, you're right but we don't really need to be that. We want to show them we mean business and that they can't use that Pokemon to further their stupid goals."

"Oh…okay!"

Like Homika said, the second base was much smaller than the first. It was on another small rocky island but this one had a few more satellite dishes on the outside. "I wonder if maybe this place is more for communications or what not?"

Wiggler let out a squeak and he nodded. "Yea, take out those dishes if you can!"

As they neared the obscured docks, Wiggler bounced off the Wailord and made his way over to the equipment while Ethan and May entered the docks. There weren't near as many boats lying around, a few at best. He pat her on the shoulder. "Hey, will you and Juan guard the docks? I'm going inside to…cause some more mayhem of course!"

She nodded and he hurried down the hallway. For some reason, the base didn't seem to have that many Team Magma grunts running around. To be honest, he hadn't run into one! Each time he checked a room, many of which were filled with computers and electronic equipment but they were all unguarded. Ugh, had they walked into a trap? If it was a trap, that would be a waste of a lot of equipment. Homika walked down the hallway and noticed him looking in one of the rooms. "Roxie…is it just me or—"

"Yes, there aren't any Team Magma people around. Well maybe one, some girl but that's it. I was expecting there to be some grunts here but no dice. The f***?"

"Don't you know?"

"No. Tabitha didn't tell me a thing."

"Seems like a trap…I think I'll have a little chat with him."

"What? Didn't you just say—"

He nodded. "Yea, I know it looks like a trap. It's almost too obvious—"

"So then why the f*** are you going to meet with him?"

He smiled. "Just to ask him a few things. Perhaps learn a bit more about Team Magma. Don't worry, I have Chase with me but I'll ask you to look over the others. Actually just have them smash up all this equ—"

"How about we just leave?"

He sighed. "I already said I have Chase with me. If he tries anything funny, I'll be prepared. If you want to just leave until I make sure the coast is clear, that's fine."

"I'd—"

"And we can't just let this base stand anyway. If we leave it alone, they could go back to terrorizing that island and I won't let that happen."

"Okay, okay. Be careful—"

"Of course I will. Besides I'm ready for any tricks he tries to pull," he said as he handed over his remaining Pokemon. She grumbled as she walked off. He shrugged and continued down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a pair of double doors with the Team Magma logo printed on it. He let Chase out as he entered the office. Tabitha sat behind a small wooden desk, topped with various little props and a volcano themed lamp. He looked up from it and grumbled at him. "Oh hey Tabitha."

"So you decided to come after all. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I was really hoping you would have stayed retired. With you out of the way, our plans would have progressed nicely."

Ethan shrugged. "I really thought about it but when you decided to poke around that island…let's call in Dinosaur Island…you forced my hand. If you had just left well enough alone."

Tabitha slammed his fist down on the desk. "Liar, you were never seriously gonna quit. You just pretended to—"

"No, I was actually serious. I wasn't even keeping tabs on you guys. You just decided to come and cause trouble where I had decided to relax and when you decided to mess with my new friends…well what can I say? My hand was forced."

"I don't get it. No one in Hoehn trusts you yet you persist in trying to stop that stupid Team Aqua or us. Just what are you trying to do?"

"I don't know…make this place my turf. Neo Team Rocket has to start somewhere. I don't appreciate any other gangs hanging around."

Tabitha spit off to the side. "Is this what it's about? Starting up Team Rocket again?"

"Something like that."

"Give it up. Team Rocket was once an admirable force but now it's just a joke. Seen as a group long past their prime, trying to hang onto—"

"How about you give it up? You realize what you're trying to do? Dry out all the oceans so there is more land for land based Pokemon? They need water as much as the aquatic Pokemon do!"

"They can get water from other sources—"

"No. And you're gonna end up killing millions of Pokemon, destroying the economies of cities that depend on the—"

"I don't expect someone like you, a petty criminal at that, to understand our noble goals."

Ethan sighed. "There isn't anything noble about your goals. Did you not listen earlier? You'll end up killing millions of aquatic Pokemon; hurt the lives of millions of people and your actions will eventually lead to the death of everyone! Is that what you want?"

Tabitha waved him off. "It's you who doesn't understand—"

"I understand you're crazy. And this is just a waste of time."

Tabitha chuckled as he heard something from behind. He turned to see the doors flickering with bolts of electricity. Not bad. He wasn't sure if Chase could allow him to pass through those without getting hurt but he could teleport them out probably. "Not really."

"Nice try but I can still get out just fine."

"You know…our little chat enlightened me to the fact that you'll never see things our way. And that as long as you're around, Team Magma's plans will never succeed."

"Good so why not give it up? You've ticked me off now so I'm no longer interested in sitting back and waiting for you guys to respond. I'll just be proactive and take you out myself. Like now. Once I'm through here, I'll give Team Aqua a piece of my mind too."

"Team Magma will never give up. I don't care if you plan to stick around and be a thorn in our side, even if we don't get that Pokemon, our goals will be accomplished!"

"Eh, you just keep telling yourself that," Ethan said with a shrug. He turned away and heard Tabitha chuckle again.

"Who said you're going anywhere?"

Ethan and Chase shared a look. "I didn't say I'm going anywhere. I just am. Later—"

"If you're thinking about using that Pokemon to teleport away…don't bother. The door is equipped with a device to prevent you from escaping—"

"Eh, then what are you planning to do?"

"Getting rid of a problem, even if I have to go down as well."

He spun around to face him. "Wait, what?!" He said just as he heard a low explosion. "Chase!" He yelled just as large rock fell from the ceiling and landed in front of him. He felt a few small rocks hit his head and glanced up just as an even larger rock fell toward him.

Maxie leaned backwards in his chair as the two of them watched some of the evening news on the large TV in his office. He looked over at Tabitha and nodded. "Well it appears that your gamble in the end worked off."

"I was worried for a bit. When they didn't recover anything after the first few days, I thought he might have realized I was lying about blocking the ability of Pokemon to teleport away. I'm glad to see that it did work."

Maxie sighed. "A bit extreme, don't you think?"

"What, hell no! He was a serious pest. With him around, our plans wouldn't have succeeded! He surprised me when he took such a proactive approach; he had to be dealt with. I just wish I had been able to rig the explosives better. Some of his allies escaped because of that."

"Eh, do you think they'll be a problem now that the ringleader is gone?"

"Might be."

Maxie shrugged. "Well I was planning to be on my guard regardless. I just begin to wonder…"

"Wonder about what?" Tabitha asked.

"Did he really bite the dust?"

"They confirmed it themselves it was the real body, not some fake like the last time. I bet he was able to plan that before. He didn't have time to plan this time around."

Maxie nodded. "Yes, you're right. Certainly feels weird without having to account for him. You almost want someone like that around."

"What do you mean?"

Maxie leaned back again. "Having someone like that around forces you to keep sharp, to not get lazy and to stay on your toes. You expect him to show up and throw a wrench in your plans so it forces you to be smarter and to ensure he doesn't."

"Maybe but I think that's what Aqua is for…maybe. They exactly haven't done anything to show for it."

Maxie chuckled. "Yes. Well as far as where we stand…looks like he did do quite a number on us. We'll need to regroup for a bit before we can make another push onto the island."

"You know, what about the Space Center? They're planning a launch in a week or so. We could use that to cause the volcano to erupt again since it's been a bit quiet since our last attempt."

"Seems pretty risky."

"I think it could work. We'd just hijack and it and direct it to the volcano. That should get the lava pumping again."

Maxie tapped his fingers on the desk. "I'll think about it. Were you able to salvage anything from the base?"

"Other than that wounded female grunt that must have missed the evacuation order…not much. I wish I had gotten something from the other base but…well so much for that idea."

"That's all right. We can manage. I'm not really sure about that detonate a rocket into Mount Chimney idea but some way to get it going would help."

"Earthquake maybe? There is the fault line that runs through the middle of Hoehn, even near the volcano. I'm not sure how we could get it going but…I can think of some ways I imagine."

Maxie folded his arms. "It'd really help if we had that Pokemon. It would help us achieve our goals so much sooner but…that's not feasible right now. While I figure out what we can do…why don't you do something about Team Aqua? See if you can throw a wrench or three into their plans."

"It would be a pleasure."


	9. Just who is this Elissa chick?

"This is so f****** stupid. Where have Team Aqua and Team Magma gone off? It's like once…Ethan disappeared, they crawled back into the woodwork," Homika said.

Steven shrugged. "Well if what you told me is true, then they're probably smart to go back into hiding so they can recover."

"Yea but…we can't let them do that, right?"

"You know where we could find Team Magma?"

She sighed. "I thought I did but they've moved their hideouts. I'm not sure where they could be hiding now. They could be anywhere. Team Aqua is even worse. With all the water around, it'd be very easy for them to stay hidden."

"So unless we hear something, our only choice is to wait for them to do something."

She kicked the table and cursed under her breath. "I'm bad at trying to find where those guys are at. Ethan would know. He really knows where to find those stupid criminals."

"Why do you keep saying he disappeared?"

"Because…he's not dead. I know he found some way to get out of that mess. I'm still annoyed he didn't heed my warning."

Steven frowned. "I understand that—"

"He had that ghost Pokemon with him…he had to have survived someway. I mean if Ethan really died, he would have gone out in some grand heroic fashion, not getting killed by some obvious trap. He even knew it was a trap, it's why he took Chase with him!"

Steven folded his arms. "Okay but that still doesn't explain—"

"The Pokemon he had with him was Litwick. It's a ghost and fire Pokemon from Unova and they are notorious for being able to suck out or take out the life energy of people. He told me that his Litwick did some sort of trick once that allowed him to pass through something solid."

"Oh, I see. But if this Pokemon could rip his spirit out of his body, then what? His body was crushed by a bunch of rubble."

"Well I guess if there's no one around…"

"I mean it sounds like a nice option to have but what if the only people around are still alive? I doubt the ghost could just dump his spirit there."

"Well if there is no one near death around…then I guess…augh! F***…I'm going to go look for Team Magma!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet. Wiggler let out a squeak and she gave him a thump up. "Yea, you can tag along if you want!"

* * *

Well talk about weird. She knew she remembered fighting against Team Magma. S***, she was probably number one on their hit list…so why was she now lying down in the infirmary of an unknown Team Magma base? She took off the wet cloth on her head, just as a nearby door opened and Tabitha entered. "Oh so you decided to wake up finally?"

"Huh? What…how long have I been out of it?"

He shrugged. "Almost a week. You took a really good shot from that rock; your head was opened up pretty good. I'm not sure how you survived to be honest—"

Didn't you just try to kill me? She was pretty d*** sure that's what happened. Maybe he didn't recognize her or something? "Oh…wow."

"Yea…why didn't you listen to the orders to evacuate?"

Evacuate? "Oh ahh…well…I was uhh just deep in thought or something. I'm sorry—"

"Whatever. Just listen to orders next time…what's your name?"

Good question. All of a sudden she was having a hard time remembering it. Whatever hit her must have done a number. "Ahh uhh…Elissa…"

"Elissa huh? Well Elissa, when I give a freaking order, you follow it next time!"

"Y-yes, of course!" She said, though what she really wanted to do was kick him right between the legs. Really hard even! Tabitha nodded and folded his arms.

"Well you better get better soon. We've been on a bit of a break but in the next day or so, our next plan will take place!"

"Next…plan?"

"If you remember, we tried to cause Mount Chimney to explode but that stupid Ethan got in the way and prevented it from doing much. The volcano has been a bit quiet since then but I decided to jumpstart the fault line so the volcano will start up again."

Wait…was he serious? "How do you plan to jumpstart the fault?"

He chuckled. "By hi jacking one of the rockets from the space center and smashing it into the fault."

Was he f****** serious? Really? Hit the fault line with a rocket and hope magic happens? She hated science classes but if someone suggested that idea to the teacher, they would have been stuck with the dunce cap for eternity. "Oh…well that might work."

"Yea but our numbers are a bit low after the number Ethan did on us. Man am I glad that guy is dead now. That's why I'm gonna need you."

If he needed her to slap the taste of his mouth for the worst idea known to man, her pleasure. Well no…she would have to play along. It seemed like he mistook her for someone else and if he wanted to do that, even better! "Need me? I…I…well I won't let you down sir!"

"You better not. Especially not now…we need all the help we can get thanks to him. I'm sure once our plans come to fruition, we'll be much better off."

Pushy pushy. Tabitha stroked his chin and smiled. "Umm—"

"I've got an idea. If you're gonna help me, I need to make sure you aren't useless."

Wait…she had just awoke from being unconscious and he all of a sudden wanted to drag her out and do a Pokemon battle? How dense could he be? "You…mean a Pokemon battle."

"Glad to see you're so sharp. Now where's your Pokemon?"

Good question actually. She remembered only having one on her but where did it go? She glanced around and suddenly heard a familiar squeal. A small white candle with a purple flame appeared next to her. Part of its wax covered one of its eyes like one of those silly haircuts she had seen guys with. It let out another squeal but…why did it seem so familiar? Where had she seen it before? "Ahh…what's your name?"

"That Pokemon!"

She looked over at Tabitha and noticed the grave look on his face. "Ahh what is it?"

"Hand over that Pokemon!"

"Ahh…okay but why?"

Tabitha growled. "Are you stupid or something? Don't you know who we've been dealing with this entire time?"

"T-Team Aqua?"

He shook his head. "Team Aqua? Those clowns? They are the least of our worries. Well I guess now we can maybe give them a care but no! The one who's been the biggest thorn in our side is Team Rocket and their ringleader, Ethan!"

That's weird…she remembered being a part of Team Rocket…so why hadn't she heard of this guy? "Ethan."

"Yes. He seemed content to do nothing but interfere in our plans. And he was willing to get in the way of Team Aqua. I don't really know what his ulterior motives were but it seemed like he was just trying to get on everyone's good side so he could take advantage later. Either way, he was a real pest! The worst kind of enemy there is because he not only fouled up our plans multiple times but he was trying to do away with us completely. I was lucky to kill him the way I did."

"You still haven't explained—"

"He had a Pokemon named Chase. That one to be specific."

"But…why can't I have it? I mean if it's owner is gone—" She said before stopping herself short. Wait…she remembered having a Litwick. So then what happened to hers? A sudden headache hit her and she slumped over in pain.

"Augh you're hopeless but that Litwick belonged to him. I can't allow a simple grunt to have it."

Chase let out a saddened cry. He didn't want to go but it might be too much trouble if she let him stay. She waved him off and groaned in pain.

"Well I had more to say to you but it'll have to wait until later," he said as he left with Chase. Ugh, what was going on? She had remembered that he had tried to kill her but now all of a sudden, she was having a hard time remembering. Remembering anything even. Perhaps she was mistaken about that? What could she remember? Think Elissa, think. Okay…he had tried to kill her…that was the last memory she had. How and why…who knows but since they were enemies, that must have been it. Why did it seem like he had something to do with her memory? Whatever…she couldn't remember much bits and pieces at best. She remembered being a part of Team Rocket and how much she hated them. She smirked a bit at that…Giovanni was still alive…right? Perhaps…the scum…he had done something to her. She would have to get her revenge.

Aside from that…she could also remember hating Team Aqua but what…was the reason? Ugh, she would have to figure that one out on her own. All three of those teams were the highest of scum…she would enjoy getting back at them by screwing up their plans. Maybe then her and her friends could have some peace and quiet…whoever they were. She was having trouble remembering them but they would probably remember her when she saw them again. "W-well, now what?"

The door opened again and a young woman with long black hair strode in. She wore the standard female outfit for Team Magma but wore a long black dress instead with a slit on one side. She looked over at her and folded her arms. "Tabitha was telling me you finally awoke."

"Y-yes."

"He also told me one of Ethan's Pokemon took a shine to you. It's too bad."

She grumbled. "Yes, I wanted to keep him but Tabitha said a grunt isn't allowed to have a strong Pokemon."

The woman laughed. "Team Magma grunts are allowed to have stronger Pokemon. Just not the Pokemon of an enemy. Tabitha just won't allow it."

"But…he wants me to help him with his big plan and I don't have a Pokemon."

"That would be a problem but we have rental Pokemon you can use. A lot of people who join Team Magma actually don't have fire Pokemon so we often have to help them out. If you want, I can show you."

"Yea…that's fine I guess—"

"First we need to get you some clothes. Your outfit was damaged pretty good…what's your name again?"

"Elissa."

"Elissa…I'll go find your locker—"

"Ahh hey, what's your name?"

The woman looked back at her with a warm smile, "Courtney."

Ugh…she seemed like a kind person…even if she was a part of this stupid Team Magma. Well Tabitha was her main target first and foremost. Then perhaps Team Aqua…and then perhaps back to Magma. Wait, but what about Giovanni? Eh, he'd have to wait.

Courtney returned a few minutes later with a white tee shirt and a black jumper. "Well for some reason, we're pretty short on Team Magma uniforms. I guess it's not an important part of the budget or something."

A jumper? Well she figured it would do. "Budget?"

Courtney laughed. "Thanks to Ethan, a lot of our manpower and equipment is gone. I guess he was really driven to stopping us. Thanks to Tabitha, that's the end of that issue but we still have a lot of things and people to replace. That isn't easy to do, especially when Team Magma has a reputation of being Team Rocket's punching bag."

That's what you get when you try to exterminate all aquatic life and even the water as well. Bunch of kooks. "Oh."

She sighed. "Tabitha has all these grand ideas about how to further Team Magma's cause but Maxie and me think he's just going a bit too far. Still he seems to be the only one with the big ideas so we just roll with it."

That sounds pretty stupid. Was everyone in Team Magma short on brains or something? She sighed. "So…where is he now? Tabitha I mean."

"Oh he's probably outside, who do you ask?"

"Oh…I just wanted to talk to him," she said. She would need a change of plan; hanging out with Team Magma anymore than she wanted to would just drive her nuts. The sooner she was out of Team Magma, the quicker she could deal with them. At least she hoped so.

She left the base and noticed it appeared to be on the north side of the volcano, near the base of the mountain and thanks to all the vegetation around, it concealed the place pretty well. Tabitha and three male Team Magma grunts were having a battle and by the looks of it, he was winning with ease. Tabitha laughed and complimented the Litwick but Chase didn't look near as pleased. Could you blame him? Getting complimented by him or anyone in Team Magma felt like a kick to the gut. Tabitha noticed her and waved off the other grunts. They hurried past her while he continued to converse with Chase. Chase…what a stupid name. That Ethan guy had awful taste…a ghost deserved to be called…well something but she wasn't sure yet. What had she called her Litwick?

"So you're feeling better now?"

"Ahh yes I am."

"So what do you want? Or are you ready for that Pokemon battle?"

She put her hand in her pocket and could feel a couple of empty Pokeballs. She giggled. "Well…I want that Pokemon back first off—"

"You what?"

She put a hand on her hip and smiled. "I've decided me at Team Magma are on the quits—"

"Outs. What is this?"

She sighed. "Quits, outs…whatever! It means I'm through with Team Magma but I'm not leaving without that Pokemon!"

He laughed. "Do you even have a Pokemon of your own? How do you expect to beat me without one? Or do you have one?"

"You seem pretty confident."

"You won't be able to get this Pokemon from me without defeating me first."

She sighed and looked away. "Oh."

"Haha, you thought you could just ask and I'd give it to you? Pathetic. And don't think you're getting away with this, I'm gonna have to come up with an adequate punishment for you," he said. In the corner of her eye she could see him approaching. She just needed him to come a few feet closer.

"Punishment?"

"Yes, we don't care much for arrogant deserters, not in the least. We have a special punishment designated just for people like you," he said in a menacing tone. She whipped around and flung one of the Pokeballs straight at his head, hitting him square between the eyes. He let out a cry of pain and stumbled backwards before falling on his butt. Chase let out a cry of happiness as he floated over to her. She looked over to him with a smile.

"We need a new name for you. Whoever named you Chase was pretty lame but let's get out of here before they become the wiser!"

She let out a loud and frustrated sigh as they entered the city of Fortree City. It was a large city made up entirely of tree houses, either built up in the trees or even inside some of them. The trees here were much taller than anywhere else in Hoehn. She looked up and could see a few Wingulls flying above and suddenly heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Steven Stone walk out of the nearby Pokemon Center. She waved at him. "H-hey, Steven!"

"Huh?"

"D-don't you recognize me?"

He shook his head. "Should I? I don't remember seeing anyone like you before."

"But…we've worked together…"

"I'm sorry…if we had worked together in the past, I'm sure I would have remembered you."

What…how could he not remember her? Hadn't they worked together before or…was she just imagining things? Boo let out a cry and his eyes grew wide.

"A Litwick?"

"Yea, he used to be called Chase but I renamed him Boo. He reminded me of my own Litwick that I lost…or something so…yea."

"Chase…so he used to belong to Ethan. I'm not sure what Homika would think about some stranger taking care of him…"

Homika…she sort of remembered that name. Maybe if she saw her, things would come back to her. "Ahh well he's the only Pokemon I have."

Steven laughed. "I won't take it from you. Excuse me—"

"Elissa."

"Elissa but I have to be going. Apparently there is some trouble going down in Slateport and—"

"Trouble, what kind of trouble?"

"Team Aqua—"

"Hey, I want to come along!"

He shook his head. "For one, I don't know you and two, this isn't the kind of thing a young trainer should be getting involved in. Just leave it to me and the gym leaders."

She frowned. "But what happens if even the gym leaders and the Pokemon League are overwhelmed? Then what?"

"There are plenty of strong trainers out there but someone like you should just hold off. Maybe when you have more experience under your belt."

But she did have a bunch of experience! What about all the badges she had earned? Or…was she mistaken about those too? What a f****** drag, she wasn't sure what was true or not. Just thinking about it gave her a headache and she winced in pain. "But…"

"Sorry, I appreciate your enthusiasm but we can't have young trainers dying off. It's bad enough they got to Ethan."

If he were such a hotshot trainer, he wouldn't have gotten himself killed so easily. She put her hands on her hips. "Well too f****** bad. You won't take me with you but I'll get there myself. Team Aqua is holding a friend of mine hostage and I refuse to just sit on the freaking sidelines!"

He looked a bit taken aback by her outburst but he just chuckled and pet her on the head while he walked off. "Well perhaps I'll see you there. I'm going to still insist you stay out of it."

Too bad about that one. There was also still Tabitha and his crazed plan but he said that wouldn't happen for a few days so she could prepare for that one.

By the time she got to Slateport, the place was crawling with police officers and Team Aqua members. Pokemon battles were occurring all around her and while she would love to show them just how to battle, Boo was the last Pokemon she could use against a gang armed to the teeth with water Pokemon. "I wonder what they're up to? Just why are they doing this? Let's take a look Boo."

She walked around for a bit until she came across the Shipyard. Steven was there, along with…by the looks of it Archie and a few Team Aqua Grunts. Steven stood alone with his Metagross and looked outnumbered. "Drat…how do I help? Do you know any grass moves Boo?"

Boo seemed to mull it over for a bit and then nodded. "Y-you do? Energy Ball? Oh…well that makes sense…a lot of fire Pokemon can learn that…I think?"

She shrugged and smiled. "Well, whatever. Let's go show them whose boss!"

Steven's Metagross was pushed back from the combined attacks from the three grunts' Pokemon but he just chuckled. "Really Archie, is this all you got? You'll have to do a much better job than that."

"I haven't exactly shown my trump card yet and by the looks of it, I don't need to. You may have been the Champ at one time but you're outnumbered, and we will overcome you with superior numbers."

"Superior numbers that depend on the same tactics. It's like a young trainer that wins with one gimmick and sticks with it. Eventually people will wise up and adjust and then what can the trainer do?"

"Who said we depend on the same tactics?" Archie asked. Suddenly a boat sailed around the corner and she could see a Team Aqua grunt at the helm of a…cannon? Really, a f****** cannon? Wow. He fired upon Steven, who was forced to jump off his Metagross while the massive Pokemon took the hit with stride. Well it looked like it left a good-sized dent and she could feel the bile rise in her gut.

"Change of plans Boo. Let's take care of that boat!"

She hurried over to the nearby docks where the boat sat while Boo kept her invisible to everyone. They wouldn't even know what hit them. She hopped onto the boat and hurried over to the grunt at the helm of the cannon. She motioned to Boo to turn her visible and greeted the guy with a smile. "Hey, hope you brought your swimming trunks!"

He turned to face her but it was too late as she shoved him into the water. She giggled and heard a booming voice from behind. She turned to see the grunt behind the wheel come out but was quickly chased into the drink when Boo made himself known. She walked to the edge of the boat. "Hey Archie, looks you will need a new trick up your f****** sleeve!"

He looked over at her. "Who in the world are you?"

She put her hands on her hips. "The name is Elissa and you better regret—" She didn't get to finish as the unmanned boat crashed into the docks and she fell to the ground in front of her. She sat up and sighed. "Why am I so clumsy?"

Archie laughed. "Not bad Elissa but if you think we can be dismissed that easily—"

She got to her feet and pulled out another empty Pokeball. "I never said that. I just don't think your plans are so hot…whatever they are. Hey Team Aqua, catch!" She yelled. One of the grunts turned to face her and she struck him right in the forehead with the Pokeball. Archie waved off the others while he approached her.

She began to back away, trying to figure out what to do next when she heard Boo give her a warning. She scurried out of the way, just as Jasmine stumbled forward. "Jasmine, you're still working with these jokers?"

"Huh?" She asked as she looked over at her. She smiled. "Who are you?"

This was like some sort of bad dream…all the people she thought she knew…they didn't even recognize her! If…if they didn't know her…maybe she really didn't know who she really was? But then…she grabbed Jasmine by the wrist. "Hey Steven, take care of the rest of Aqua for me! I'll be back!"

"What but why—" Jasmine said but she dragged her off anyway. She dragged her behind a nearby building and let her go. Jasmine rubbed her wrist and sighed. "Who are you?"

Boo floated over her and she gasped. "This is my Litwick, Boo but I guess he used to be called Chase."

Jasmine shook her head. "He just said…what are you doing with Ethan's Pokemon?!"

"Uh, he wanted to tag along with me."

"You should return him to Homika—"

"No way! Look, I'm not here to talk about who Boo belongs to—"

"And I'm sorry but I don't know an Elissa."

Her heart fell but she forced herself to stay positive, even though she was finding it hard to. "You don't? But…we…used to do things together, didn't we? We…I think we used to have tea together—"

"H-how do you know about that?" Jasmine asked, looking like she had been wounded. And now she wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"Umm…well…it—"

"The only people I had tea with were Erika and Ethan. And Ethan is dead—"

"But—"

"What are you trying to do? Are you just…trying to make things up or something?"

"N-no, I'm just trying to find out who I am. I like have scattered memories…like—"

"I'm not interested in hearing about these fake memories—"

"Fake? How can they be fake?"

Jasmine sighed. "We aren't friends. We've never been friends. I've never known anyone by the name of Elissa. I don't know how you learned about some of these things but you better keep them to yourself!"

Well this was just going just peachy. How could Jasmine just forget about her? Hadn't they been friends for years? Or was she just mistaking her for someone else? "But I'm telling you—"

"And you really need to return that Pokemon back to Homika—"

"I'm not giving him up! And…why are you still with Team Aqua? Are they still holding that Pokemon of yours hostage?"

Jasmine's eyes grew wide and she began to wonder if she had said too much. "H-h-how do you know about that?"

"Y-you told me, didn't you?"

"I…I…I never told you. And I want you to get away from me."

"Ahh—"

"And never speak to me again," she said. It felt like a stab to the lung. She found it hard to breath. She fell to her knees.

"I-I-I don't get it…who am I then? Why do I have all of these stupid memories? Who am I supposed to be? Why doesn't anyone remember me?"

Boo let out a cry and she looked up at him. "What but…but…what do I do now?"

She got to her feet and wiped away a tear. "Th-this is all…n-no. I…I won't lose like this. M-maybe I can make new friends. Could I make some new friends instead?" She asked Boo. He seemed to agree and it made her feel…just a tiny bit better. She dusted the dirt off her legs and hurried back over to where Archie and Steven were. On her way back, she ran into Steven. "Oh, Steven…wait, what are you doing here?"

"Well thanks to your efforts, I was able to chase off Team Aqua but it also looks like they were able to distract us long enough to steal a submarine."

"A submarine? Why would they need a submarine?"

"I wish I knew. They probably need it to look for something but I'm not sure what. I'll have to track them down, wherever they went."

She let out a string of curses. "That sucks! Man and I thought we really had the drop on them. I'm out of practice!"

"Well you certainly helped in your own way. I still would advise you to—"

"If it wasn't for me, they would have seriously hurt your Pokemon! I won't stand by and let them do that! To hell with them! They're all scum…the lowest of scum! And I don't care what you tell me; I'll do all I can to bring them down. Team Magma as well…and then I'll start with any other Pokemon gangs that remain!"

He laughed. "Well even though he's dead, you remind me a bit of Ethan."

She sighed. "Well…you go after Team Aqua! Team Magma is planning to hijack a rocket from the space center and use it to cause the volcano to erupt again! I heard it myself."

"That…sounds like an awful idea—"

"That's what I said…or thought but come on Steven, these people want to eliminate all the oceans or flood the earth with water. They're crazy all around!"

He folded his arms. "I see your point—"

"And what happened to some of those people who were opposing both of these teams before?"

"You mean like Homika and…well…good question. Anyone connected to Ethan…hasn't done much since he died."

"Oh…right. Well…oh well. We won't worry about them—"

"We?"

She sighed. "Look Steven boy, you're gonna be working with me whether you like it or not."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

She puffed out her chest. "I'm a lot smarter than I look. They were just lucky to get the drop on me that time! Besides, it does look like you guys could use the help. Beggars can't be choosers, right?"

He smiled. "I suppose you're right. Well…then good luck Elissa."

She stuck out her hand and he looked a bit surprised by the gesture. Maybe he just wasn't used to extroverted girls, he did spend a lot of his time in stupid f****** caves. He shook her hand but it wasn't a very firm one. "Man Steven…try to give me a firm handshake next time. I don't want to feel like I'm handling a dead fish."

"You're something else."

She looked up the island cliffs and at the space center that sat at the top of the island. She could see the rocket in the background but it was still a day before its launch. So far Team Magma hadn't shown up yet but it would be just like them to show up at the last minute. She sighed and walked over to the beach. Thanks to a sailor, they had been able to get out here but with all this water around, she would need water Pokemon. "I…I think I had one…or maybe I didn't."

Boo didn't respond and she sighed. "Oh well…I'm sure he's happy wherever he's at—hey, what's that sound?"

It sounded like some kids. Kids taunting something. She walked along the beach for a bit until she came across a trio of boys tossing rocks at a Spheal. Each time they did, the rock bounced against its hide and back at them, earning laughs from the boys. She made a fist with her hands. "Those…freaking b*******. They think it's cute to just toy with a Pokemon like that? Hey, you brats!"

The boys looked over at her as she walked over. "Stop throwing rocks at that Pokemon—"

"But it lets out a little squeal each time it—"

"You think it's doing that because it's happy?!"

The boys looked at each other confused and she bent down to pick up a rock, earning a cry of surprise from Boo. "How would you guys like it if I threw a rock at you, huh? Would you be crying out for joy too?"

"N-n-n—"

"You better get out of here before I really lose my temper!"

The boys quickly scattered, calling her crazy and a loon but seeing them leave the poor Pokemon alone was more than enough for her. She looked over at Boo and winked. "I was just kidding Boo. I wasn't going to actually harm them," she said. She walked over to the Spheal and pet him on the head. It let out a bark of happiness and she smiled. "Well you better get back out there, you don't want those nasty boys—"

Boo stopped her and she looked over at him. "Huh…he…he wants to come with me?"

She looked back at the Spheal and it looked up at her with grateful eyes. Well…she could use a water Pokemon and…darn it, if one wanted to join her, who was she to refuse? She smiled. "Okay umm…Spheal! You can come along but…I…well I guess I still have one empty Pokeball on me. I guess while we wait for Team Magma, we can think of a name for you?"

Boo directed a question at her and she nodded. "Oh and I'm Elissa by the way and this is Boo."


	10. Is Elissa gonna have to slap a

"Hey, hey!"

"H-huh?" Elissa said, awoken from her dream by the sound of a young boy's voice. She knocked some leaves out of her hair and looked down from her perch to see a frail green haired boy looking up at her. She waved at him. "Hi!"

"What are you doing up in that tree?"

"Well…I'm broke. I didn't have anywhere to sleep…so I decided to use this tree instead."

"In a jumper?!"

"What about it?"

He looked a bit confused. "Well…I mean…umm—"

"So why did you wake me up? I was…having a good dream. A really good…umm romantic…dream."

"Umm, I won't ask about that dream but umm…do you know anything about these guys in red?"

"Guys in red…guys in red?!" She yelled before she felt herself slipping. She steadied herself on the branch. "Guys in red? Are they headed for the space center?"

"I think so but I guess the gym leaders here are trying to hold them back—"

"Hey, why did you ask if I knew anything about those guys in red? Do I look like I would know something?"

He blushed. "I-I-I don't know! I was just…asking because you were sleeping like a baby while those guys were up to no good. It looks…"

She hopped out of the tree and shot him a look. "Like I'm up to no good, right?"

He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that—"

"Whatever. I better go help out then! I can't wait to f*** up their plans!"

He blushed at her harsh language. "Well umm…may I come along?"

"Can you tag along? I guess so…but why do you want to tag along with me?"

He shrugged. "I just want to."

"Well…I guess I can't argue with that! Name's Elissa."

"Wally," he said with a cough. She pat him on the shoulder.

"Cool, let's go then!"

They hurried up the slope of Mossdeep and she jumped out of the way as a large rock rolled down the slope. She looked up where it came from and saw Tate and Tabitha battling it out. Tabitha's Solrock floated out of the way of Houndoom's Flamethrower attack and he pointed his finger at Tabitha. "Hey, why don't you give this up? Your attacks are too predictable and with my mental powers—"

"Mental powers? Hah, without your sister, you aren't nearly as hot as you think!"

"What? I don't need my dumb sister to beat you!" Tate yelled. Didn't he see that Tabitha was just trying to get him angry?

"He isn't even trying that hard," Wally said.

"No kidding. He's like hitting you over the head with the I'm trying to be a dick…uhh stick, or something."

"So what do we do?"

"Do? Is that a real question? We walk in and pound him! We pound his skull in like hamburger meat!"

Wally's eyes grew wide. "Uh…well do you think that's—"

She heard what sounded like a helicopter and turned to see just that hovering in the skies above them. She could see several Team Magma grunts inside and one of them tossed a Graveler out the side. It landed nearby and she walked over to it before Wally grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, as best as he could. "W-watch out!" He yelled just as the Graveler used Explosion. She stumbled down and rolled down the hill until she came to a stop near the bottom. She sat up and saw Wally scurry out of the way as they flung out more Gravelers at them. Boo appeared next to her and she sighed. "D*** them! That was a dirty move! Like…how could they do that?"

Boo didn't have an answer and she smacked the ground with her fist. "F*** man, that just…sucks! We have to deal with them somehow! What can we do though? I won't let them get away with this!"

Wally hurried over to her before coughing a few times. "Umm…I think I have an idea."

"Are you okay? You keep coughing."

"I'm fine…just a bit winded—"

"Then stop! Don't tire yourself out…f***. I can't have people dropping like flies here!"

He smiled. "I'll…I'll be fine. So…I thought that…oh wait, that won't work," he said with a sigh. "I thought I had an idea."

"I have one…we'll just take out the stupid copter!"

"But what about those people inside, what if it crashes?"

So what? As far as she was concerned, they were all dirty scum. They knew what they were doing, what they had freaking signed up for. Wally shook his head. "S-so?"

"So? We can't just…I mean…they don't deserve that—"

"Yes they do. They joined a gang that wants to do away with all the water in the world. They…caused a volcano to blow up and now they want to do it again, this time with a rocket! Wally, does that sound like a bunch of people we should care about?"

"Still…that's kind of…mean?"

"And then they're using Pokemon like a bunch of f****** tools. N-no…they want to play rough…I will show them rough," she said. She felt him grab hold of her arm and she glared at him but was met with a look of concern…and even fear. Was he scared of her? Is that maybe why people didn't recognize her?

"N-no, please don't do it! I know they aren't nice people but—"

"I know but…but—"

"Seems like I got here at a bad time," Steven said. She turned around to see the former Champ walking towards them. He put his hands on his hips as he looked to the sky. "Well this isn't what I was expecting, helicopters? Air support? They really mean business."

"Steven…I thought you were—"

"I was but I lost track of them. While I was trying to pick up the trail again, I heard things over here weren't so great so I decided to call off my search and come over."

She sighed. "It looks like they decided to start their crazy plans early. It took me for a loop de loop you could say."

He nodded. "Yep, that's not good. And Tate and Liza are having a rough go at it as well."

"Do you have an idea how we can deal with those guys in the air? I suggested just knocking it out of the sky but…Wally thinks that's too extreme."

Steven's eyes grew wide. "Well uh…yea, that's a bit extreme. We need them alive anyway. I didn't expect you to suggest that idea though…"

"So do you have any ideas?" Wally said, not letting go of her arm. Steven folded his arms and nodded. "I think I do but I'll need a distraction while I do it."

A sense of relief came over her, well kind of. She was glad he had an idea but it didn't sound like it would give those f****** the punishment they deserved. Maybe some other time? "So what is it?"

"I can use Metagross to control the mind of the pilot and have them land the helicopter but I need one of you to keep them occupied by directing their attack elsewhere."

She smiled. "If it involves running around and being a pest, I'm your b****! Or uh…girl."

Steven nodded. "Yea, I think that would work just fine."

"Wally go hide somewhere! You can't be running around like this!"

Wally hurried off and she took off back up the hill. The helicopter noticed her coming and directed its attack at her. She stuck out her tongue and jumped out of the way as they tossed a Graveler at her. What happened to caring about land Pokemon? If they cared so much about them, why were they having Pokemon do this? From what she remembered, Self Destruct and Explosion hurt the Pokemon pretty good and most Pokemon didn't use it too often. So were they being forced to do this? Just the thought of it made her blood boil. He heard Steven call out and she jumped back to avoid another Graveler. "Ugh, get your head in the game Elissa," she said.

She took out the Pokeball and summoned Spheal. It barked in happiness and she gave him a thumbs up. "Hey, when they toss out another Graveler, blast it with water! I bet that will stop them from going boom!"

He didn't have long to wait as they tossed out a couple of Graveler, probably figuring he could only hit one of them. Spheal blasted one of them with Water Gun but before he could turn to hit the other one, she picked him up and pulled him back as the Graveler used Self Destruct. "Ugh, this is stupid! So freaking stupid!"

Suddenly the helicopter flew away. She watched it fly down to another part of the island and land before turning to Steven. He hopped off his Metagross. "Well that should take care of that."

"What did you do?"

"Like I said, I just had Metagross mind control the pilot and have him land the helicopter. He'll stay here and make sure they mind while we go on."

"Oh…well that works!"

Steven nodded. "I just hope we aren't too late. Any little diversion will waste time."

She summoned Spheal back to his ball and hurried up the hill. By the time she reached Tate, he was sat on the ground, looking saddened. "Hey, what happened to Tabitha? Did he just bounce somewhere?"

"I…I lost. I thought I could beat him but he surprised me with his Pokemon."

She sighed. "So?"

"They are a lot stronger than I thought…man. And now I sense my sister is struggling as well."

Sense? "What are you talking about?"

Tate looked up at Steven. "Oh hi Steven, still spelunking as usual?"

Steven smiled. "Yes but I had to take some time out of it to deal with Team Magma and Team Aqua."

"That's great…maybe you'll have better luck with them than I did. Man, maybe I am getting rusty."

"Hey Steven go on ahead," Elissa said with a forced smile. Something bugged her about this kid but she didn't know what. Steven nodded and hurried off. She shot Wally a look and he followed after Steven.

"Hey…what do you mean by sensing your sister?"

He looked up at her with a weak smile. "Oh, we're twins and we have psychic powers."

She frowned. Psychic powers? "So you can like…do stuff with your head?"

"Yep! Just like that. We can speak with each other without words, when the two of us are close together, we can sometimes move things with our minds and…and…" he said as he grew distant. He gave her a strange look and she frowned.

"What is it now? I'm really getting sick of people looking at me weird."

He shook his head. "You don't look weird but…while my powers aren't the strongest, I can sense that…your mind is really confusing."

"What the f***?"

He tapped his head. "It's really really weird. It's like…there are two sets of memories in your head."

"Two sets of memories? What? Does that mean I have like…two people inside me? I…" she said before wincing as a headache came over her. "Ugh, again."

"Yea, I don't know how that happened—"

"B-but…how will I know whose the real Elissa? W-what if none of those…memories are real?"

Tate's eyes grew wide. "I-I wish I could tell you Elissa what the truth is…I wish I could. I don't know how it'd be to have that in your head."

"It sucks. I keep thinking back to things that happened in my past and then stuff just doesn't add up. It's like…like…maybe all of those things in my past are really fake. Maybe…that's why no one remembers me…I'm a freaking nobody."

"I…I don't know about that. I mean you have a personality, a pretty colorful one too. You must have had a history for you to act like that…I don't know which set of memories that would belong to but…maybe you shouldn't worry about it?"

"Huh?"

He got to his feet and dusted himself off. "And man I was feeling bad about losing. What I mean is that stop trying to figure out what your past is. It seems like every time you try to think about it, all the…problems add up and you get overwhelmed. Maybe you'll find out eventually…or not. Just become a new person…I guess? I'm awful at this advice giving thing."

"Ahhh…yea. That might work."

Tate smiled but it soon melted away. "Ugh…that dopey sister of mine…she's—"

"Well why the f*** are we waiting around here for?"

They hurried up the hill to the Space Center but found Wally and Liza sat outside. Wally was fanning her with some paper and Tate hurried over. "Hey sis, what was going on?"

"T-Team Magma—"

"It's okay Wally, I understand. I guess we were too busy talking that I didn't feel it."

Wally looked up at him confused as hell but Tate laughed. "Wally, is Team Magma inside?"

"Y-yea. Steven went in after them but I'm not sure—"

"Hey, let me take care of my silly sister! You two better go inside and help out Steven. I still don't get why they're after the rocket. What are they trying to blow up?"

"I think they want to either cause a really big earthquake and make the volcano blow up or just hit the volcano with it instead! I know it sounds really freaking crazy."

Tate and Wally's eyes grew wide. "B-but the volcano just—"

"Wow, and I thought I hated school! Hitting a volcano with a big rocket filled with fuel sounds like a horrible idea!"

She nodded. "It's more than horrible, it's completely stupid. That's why we have to put a stop to it! I won't let them win!"

She hurried into the Space Center and ran into several Team Magma grunts. The whole room seemed to be filled with them, some of them watching over a bunch of hostages while the rest chilled and awaited further orders…or something. "Stop right there, we were given orders not to let anyone get through!"

"I don't care about your stinking orders. Don't you dare f*** with me, you hear that? Now get out of the way, now!"

He shook his head. "No way, you don't want to know what Tabitha will do to us—"

"Is it any worse than what I'm going to do to you? Steven isn't here to hold me back so—"

The door burst open and in walked Homika. Next to her was a large Wigglytuff, that sure looked familiar but she couldn't remember for the life of her why. Best not to worry about the past. Homika looked over at her. "Man, this place is just crawling with characters. Are you some sort of gym leader?"

"H-huh," she said. Homika glared at her.

"Hey, stop staring at me like that!"

Was she staring? Opps…but she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry—"

"Anyway, how about you losers get out of my way?"

"Our orders—"

Elissa turned to face them. "F*** your orders! I don't have time to hear your garbage! Let's go Spheal!" She said as she summoned him. The two grunts stepped back but she didn't even wait for Spheal to attack, rushing forward and shoving one of the grunts onto one of the tables but he slid over it and fell on the other side. She turned to see Spheal blast the other one with water but this only attracted the attention of the other grunts.

"Man…you're pretty crazy," Homika said.

Elissa backed away as the other grunts approached but grabbed a nearby chair and flung it as hard as she could, falling down in the process. It forced several of the grunts to jump out of the way and Spheal decided to spray the floor with water, causing some of them to slip and fall. She giggled and nodded. "Great job Spheal! I would have never thought of that!"

"Who are you?"

She looked over at Homika. "Oh…umm, I'm Elissa! That's my Pokemon Spheal and I have another one I call Boo!"

"Who the hell is Boo?"

She brought Boo out and Homika gasped when she saw him. "Boo? That isn't Boo at all! His name is Chase!"

She sighed. "That was such a dumb name so I decided to name him—"

Homika grabbed her by the arm. "That Pokemon belonged to Ethan! You can't just take him like that! And then disrespect the feelings for the previous owner and rename him too!"

"Ahh…b-but he didn't mind! He likes his new name!"

Homika made a fist with her hand. "That Pokemon belonged to Ethan—"

"Isn't he dead though? I'm sorry if he was a friend of yours but—"

"He was more than a friend…and—"

Boo interrupted her and must have said something to her because her anger vanished and she gave her a weird look. She looked away. "Umm…stop giving me that look—"

"Don't tell me you're…"

"Elissa? Because that's who I am."

Homika stomped her foot. "Would you let me finish?"

"I-If this has to do with my past…I don't want to hear it."

"What?"

She sighed and then gave a weak smile. "How do I say this? Umm…I really think that…these freaking memories I have…they're all fake. Anytime I think about them, it just gives me the worst f****** headache alive."

"But you're—"

"I'm Elissa and…that's all I know. That's all I will be."

"You could at least let me finish."

She sighed. "Well…I guess."

"I've never met an Elissa but you sure seemed like you knew me, just the look in your eyes."

"I did?" She said even though it was a big fat lie. She did seem to recall Homika but…what if there was another memory that seemed to contradict that? How could she keep thinking about the past when things didn't add up and yet both things seemed to make sense? She shook her head. "Fake memory."

"Fake?!"

Elissa nodded. "I told you…I'm Elissa. Have you ever known an Elissa in the past?"

"Well…no."

"Then…there you go. I guess if no one knows me…it means that perhaps it's all just…made up in my head."

"N-no one recognizes you because you look like a totally different person! You were never Elissa in the past!"

"Th-that doesn't make any sense! S-s-stop trying to tell me who or who I wasn't! I'm Elissa…that's all. Stop f******* with me and let me be me!"

Homika looked completely taken aback by it, stepping back and her eyes wide open but she didn't have time to think as Spheal interrupted her thoughts with a bark. She looked over at him and noticed that all of the Team Magma grunts had been put down. She laughed and flashed him a thumb up. "Great, let's go!" She said. She looked over at Homika. "Sorry."

She and Spheal ran up the steel steps that led up to the second floor. This floor was just as big as the first and had computers lining every wall except a corner of the room where another set of stairs lay. In the middle of all these computers sat a raised wooden platform where a large black super computer sat atop and sitting next to it was a guy in a Team Magma outfit, one very similar to the one Tabitha wore that identified them as separate from your everyday grunt. This guy had white hair, part of which he wore over his right eye like a sort of bang. He sat with one leg drawn up, looking a bit downtrodden. "I don't get it, just what is Tabitha up to? Taking control of a rocket and sending it into the fault line? What the hell?"

He was so busy grumbling to himself that he didn't notice her. She watched him for a bit, unsure of what to do. If what this clown said was true, maybe Tabitha was going a bit…how could she put it…on his own? Maybe his bosses didn't like this stupid plan either but…so what? Did it matter now that he was here? The guy looked over at noticed her. She smiled. "Oh hi, do you mind if I just—"

"What are you doing here? How did you get past all those grunts?"

Spheal barked beside her and she put her hands on her hips. "You guys really suck against water Pokemon, don't ya? Get it? Suck—"

"Yea, you're a real comedian," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be fishing inside for something.

She laughed. "You know, I heard you talking to yourself…about how Tabitha's plan is f****** stupid and—"

"W-what, you heard that?"

She winked. "You bet your red a** but that's not why I'm here."

He finally took out a Pokeball and held it out toward her. "Either you leave this building or I'll force you to leave!"

"Man you guys are all so hot under the collar. Lighten up!" She said before looking over at Boo. Just thinking about what he said gave her an idea. "Hey Boo, do me a favor and take control of his body."

"What?" He said. He pulled back his arm to throw the Pokeball and summon his Pokemon but suddenly his eyes became distant as it looked like his pupils vanished. His head sort of dropped a bit and he even let the Pokeball fall to the ground. He resembled a giant lifelike puppet, a look that sent a chill or two down her spine.

"W-wow, I didn't think that would work…but I guess you're a ghost, you should be able to do that kind of thing. Soooo…let's go upstairs and have a little talk with that jerk!"

The guy walked up the stairs in a slow manner, like how you would expect someone under control of something to act and she followed right behind. The third floor appeared to be the top as the whole room was lined with large windows that extended from the floor to the ceiling. There were far fewer computers in this room, only a short row in the front, occupied by several men that looked like your everyday scientists, complete with lab coats with various spills and stains she didn't even want to know where they came from and terrible haircuts…among other things. Standing in front of the front windows were Steven and Tabitha. Steven had a pair of Beldum out in front while Tabitha had his Charmleon front and center. She cleared her throat and everyone looked over at her.

She grabbed the guy by the arm and pointed to him. "Hey Tabby!"

"That's Tabitha!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're Tabby to me but anyway…your friend here has something to say to you."

"What have you done to Mack?"

She tapped the side of her cheek. "Oh…about that? That's my little secret! You better listen to him though. Go on Macky, tell your friend Tabby here how much the big boss hates this crack idea of yours."

Tabitha stepped forward but Mack looked up at him. "Tabitha…I told you this plan was doomed to fail—"

"Fail, fail? What are you talking about? How can the plan fail when we haven't even put it into place?"

Mack folded his arms. "What do you expect to happen when you send the rocket into the fault line? Or even into the volcano? Do you really think it'll do what you want?"

Tabitha growled as he shook a fist at him. "What gives man? Of course it will, our plan will be a total success. This time, that stupid Ethan won't be around to stop us!"

"Our plan? Our plan? This has been your plan from the start. I never signed off on it and neither did the other admins or the boss himself, this has all been you! We all thought the plan was horrible and—"

"Shut up, what do you know? I got full authorization from Maxie himself! He signed off on this plan—"

"You never got his full authorization—"

"You were in the stupid office when I got it! How could you forget?" He yelled. Okay, this wasn't getting them anywhere. She pulled Mack down to his knees and pointed a finger at him.

"Okay bozo, listen up! If you don't do like I say, your pal here is dead meat!"

Steven raised an eyebrow but she just winked at him, hoping that would be enough. Tabitha waved his arm to the side. "Dead meat? What are you talking about? Let him go, now or else you'll—"

"You'll do what?" She asked, cocking her head to the side with a smile. Tabitha chuckled as he reached into his hoodie and pulled out a remote control with a large green button. He pointed it at Steven.

"Don't move! You too! If either of you try to stop me, I'll launch—"

She sighed. "Stop with the bulls***. If that really would launch the rocket, you would have hit the freaking button already."

"How about you let me finish brat? This isn't a button to launch that rocket. It's a little button that will launch a different attack."

Her eyes grew wide. "What?"

He smiled as he caressed the button. Gross man, get a girl. "This button will unleash a small signal to a few explosives I have underneath Mossdeep. Actually not just small but a large amount of explosives."

"You would kill yourself?"

He shrugged. "And quite a few people here. Plus—"

"F*** I get it…we'll let you and your friend here leave safely but only if you give Steven the toy."

Tabitha shrugged. "Then hand him over—"

"First give that thing to Steven—"

"I said—"

Steven stomped his foot. "Elissa, just hand over Mack. We can't allow him to destroy this island."

She grumbled as she pushed Mack forward. Tabitha, to her surprise, flipped the remote to Steven before taking Mack with him. He walked past her with a grin and she just glared at him. By the time he left the floor, she hurried over to Steven. "Hey, let's go grab him! We got his little toy so—"

"I'm sure he has a backup plan Elissa."

She held out her hands. "But…but…can we just let him get away like that?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure he has a backup plan but if he does, I don't want to find out. Better safe than sorry."

She looked down toward the stairs, blood boiling at the idea that he had gotten away free and clear. She didn't say anything for a bit. Did he really have a backup plan? If he did, they were all pretty much dead meat. Just the thought that he could do so much damage to this island made her want to crawl in a ball. She looked over at Steven but he seemed so calm! "How can you be so cool and—"

"He won't do anything to this island."

"You just said he has—"

"Yep, a backup plan but I never said the backup plan had anything to do with this island. He'll target something else if need be. I figure he still has plans for this rocket so what good would it do to blow it up before he could use it?"

"Oh."

About half an hour later, they saw a helicopter lift into the air and head off into the distance. He watched it leave and sighed. He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks to you, we were able to put an end to this little plot."

So why did she feel unsettled? And angry like hell? "Thanks nothing. They got away, again! They're like escape artists or something!"

He shrugged. "Yes but would you prefer their plan succeed?"

"I want them locked up in the local pokey! That's what I want! I don't want them running around out there, planning something else."

He folded his arms and smiled. "Stop worrying so much. Besides, I had my Pokemon plant a tracking device on that helicopter."

She repeated his gesture but without the smile. "Watch those f****** ditch it, just for kicks."

"Maybe…or maybe not. It's worth a shot anyway."

She grumbled. "It's just…man, I won't be happy until we put those guys down…if you know what I mean."

"I don't think I do."

She held up a fist and pounded it into her open palm. "I mean we put them down…for good. And not just in the slammer either. I mean we send them off…off to that great playground in the sky, where all those nasty Pokemon bullies go to torment each other."

"Pretty sure that would be down—"

"You get my point!"

He laughed. "Maybe I do…or maybe not."

She leaned forward and stuck out her bottom lip. "Is it your job to argue with me?"

"I'm sure it's my job to stop you from doing super crazy things, to curb that bloodthirsty attitude and to calm you down."

Killjoy. Yet, the idea that someone seemed to care enough about her was…nice. And it seemed like he wasn't trying to tell her to get lost either. "So…you aren't telling me to get lost?"

He walked over as he opened the back of the remote and took out the batteries. "No…even though you did screw up my plans."

A sick feeling grew in her stomach. "Your…plans?"

He set the remote and the batteries down as he walked over to her. "Yes, I was gonna send a message to Metagross to float up here and take control of his mind. That way, we had him under wraps and not out causing more harm."

Her sick feeling only grew worse. "S-s-so…I ruined everything—"

"You don't look so great. Stop worrying yourself sick Elissa. You did your best…it seemed neither of us was aware of the plans the other had. Miscommunication is a killer."

Her eyes grew wide and she began to calm down, even smile a bit. "Y-yea, I guess you're right. Maybe we'll have to open our mouths for once and explain what the f*** is going on."

She noticed Boo had floated off somewhere and she looked around for him. Steven gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Well let's go downstairs and talk with the others."

They left the Space Center and she noticed that Homika had run off too. Had she and Boo left together…no, stop thinking that. Boo wouldn't just leave her like that. He must have had a very good reason! Wally, Tate and Liza sat outside as they left the building and Wally smiled. "W-w-wow, is everything okay?"

"Of course everything is okay Wally! Didn't you see Team Magma running with their tails—"

Liza smacked him and he cried out in pain. "Be nice! We didn't know what happened up there! Why are you always so immature?"

"Th-that hurt," he said, holding his head in pain. Wally looked at the two of them with a shake of his head.

"Well Homika left but—"

"Really? That's too bad," Steven said with a sigh. So she did leave…if she left with Boo…she was gonna get a smack right to the kisser! Bam, Bow! He folded his arms. "Well as for what happened, Tabitha threatened to blow things up so we let him and Mack leave. I did slap a tracking device on their helicopter so with any luck, we'll learn where their headquarters are—"

"Or they could just ditch it and send it off somewhere," Liza said.

"Hey, I'm the killjoy here!" She said with a wide smile at Steven. He nodded.

"Yes there is that possibility but it's better than nothing. It's all we have to go under. We'll have to just wait and see. Other than that…well everything is safe."

Elissa sighed. "Still those dirty no good rotten scum got away."

Liza laughed. "You really hate them? It's nice to see someone out there seems to care other than us…and…Steven. Shame about that other guy, Ethan."

"F*** him, I'm here now to help," Elissa said, puffing out her chest.

Wally, Tate and Liza blushed. "Could you like…stop cussing so much?" Liza asked.

"H-hey, it adds character! And it means she's a bit rough around the edges…girls can't all be straight like you—"

"Tate, what is that supposed to mean? You better—"

"Umm maybe we should stop arguing and let them continue?" Wally said. He winced like someone was gonna hit him, even if none of them was thinking about it. "Just…saying."

Steven chuckled. "Don't worry. So what about it Metagross?" He asked of the giant Pokemon. It must have said something to him because he nodded. "Metagross said that the helicopter appears to be headed to northwest. Doesn't appear they've stopped yet so he'll let us know when they do."

"And what about that water gang?" Tate asked.

"Well…I asked Wallace and Juan for their help. Between the two of them…though…"

"I hate to just ignore Team Pyro freaks but we can't ignore those water clowns either."

He nodded at her. "Yea, they did get away with that sub. I'm not sure what they plan to do with it though."

Tate nodded. "I bet…they'll sink ships!"

Liza rolled her eyes. "Steal a giant sub…to sink a few ships?"

"W-well…why not?" Tate asked with a sheepish look on his face. It really did seem like a stupid idea but piling on a little kid seemed extreme, even for her. "I mean, you know some of those ships are like totally into whaling. I bet they hunt down water Pokemon and fish them up so they can send them off to restaurants where they eat them!"

"Eat Pokemon?" Wally asked in horror. Tate seemed to notice his distress and he laughed an evil laugh.

"Yep, especially Magikarp. You know what they'll do? They'll take him out and take their big knife like so and then they'll slice at it! Slice here, slice there—"

Elissa stomped her foot as Wally looked more sick. "Hey Tate, give it a rest, will ya! Stop making poor Wally squirm like that!"

Liza slapped him aside the back of his head. "She's right!"

Steven sighed. "I kind of see his point. While I know they didn't take the sub to just twist their moustaches and sink ships, it would be a nice side benefit while they plot their next scheme."

"Then what we need is something to entice them…something that will get their attention. Then we can spring the trap on them!" Liza said with a squeal.

Steven smiled and nodded. "Yep…I like it. I think I'll go discuss this with Juan and Wallace. Between the three of us, we should be able to come up with something."

"But what about me?" Elissa asked.

"You should—hmm, I'm not sure. How about you just chill until we figure out what to do?"

"Can't I come along?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "That would work too—"

"Hey before you go off and do that, we need to talk Elissa," Homika said. They turned to see her walk around the Metagross with Boo in tow. She walked straight up to her and grasped her by the wrist. Just what was going on? "That okay Steven?"

"Sure thing."

Sure thing? Now wait just a minute but she didn't get a chance to respond as Homika led her away. They walked around the Metagross and over to the side of the Space Center, away from the view of the others. She let her go and turned away from her, staring over the edge of the cliff. Elissa rubbed her wrist and heard the rock star sigh. "Ugh…still not sure if I'll ever be into girls—"

"What?" Elissa said, not sure what Homika just mumbled.

"Listen up Elissa! I'll keep this short," she said as she turned around, one hand on her hip and the other dangling to the side. She held up the other and sighed. "Umm…can we just forget about what I said earlier in the Center?"

"Uhh…yea? Why are you—"

"Chase…I mean Boo explained everything to me. I just thought I recognized you…. but I was wrong. You reminded me of someone I loved, a guy."

That was weird. She didn't even look like a guy! Especially considering she wore a jumper. Maybe it was her hair…she did notice it wasn't all that long and perhaps it did make her look a bit boyish. "Oh…thanks."

Did it ever occur to her how cute she looked? She really felt like saying it but then again…she probably wasn't into girls, f***. "I know that sounds weird but whatever. I was just…thinking…that maybe you could use a friend?"

"A…friend?"

Homika sighed. "I…I…well maybe it's more like I could use a friend."

Wow…someone needed her? "B-but aren't you some sort of rock star?"

She stomped her foot. "A rock star doesn't have friends! They just have a bunch of people that are in love with the image…the person on stage singing her heart out. They don't really care about the person…they think they do but once they're tired of the act, they'll treat the rock star like unwanted trash as they flock to the next act."

Wow, was the life of a rock star that hard? Funny, it felt as if she had heard this from somewhere before…she just couldn't remember what? Ugh, there you go Elissa, trying to recall the past. Stop it…she couldn't trust any of those memories. They were just nothing but junk. "W-wow."

Homika nodded. "Yea…wow. I thought I had someone but he's gone and I find myself all alone. And then I see you and notice how easily people seem to flock to you…and well I want to see why."

She blushed. "Wow umm…well umm…I don't know what to say…other than thanks. We can be friends! Glad to meet you Homika—"

"Hey, just call me Roxie! Well in private that is."


End file.
